The Sonic Files
by Elricsgurl1989
Summary: A story my friend and I made...its funny and random!
1. Chapter 1

_**SECTION 1: Entering GUN**_

Chapter One:

**Jenn's POV**

I woke up with a start, looking around my dark room, a cold sweat running down my neck. I sighed happily, realizing it wasn't a dream anymore, I was awake. My dream was odd, I had a dream I was in this parallel universe with this girl with blond hair and she was running from something, I don't know what. The weirdest part about this dream is I was her.

Sighing, I got up out of bed, quickly checking the clock which read 3 am on it, great. I quietly went downstairs and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. I moved closer to the TV, finding a news report on a strange disturbance in Eastopolis. There were strange creatures running around destroying buildings and killing innocent people.

I yawned and switched off the TV, getting up and going to the kitchen, sitting down at the table, laying my head down and falling into a deep sleep.

**James' POV**

I lived a short distance from the city north of my small 'home'. It wasn't much, but it was relatively livable. It was a small brick building that had been abandoned ages ago. I stayed in it, the only furniture in was a small dusty table and a few broken chairs. There was only one floor, there were two, but the ceiling of the first floor caved in before I got here, so if there was any other furniture, it was crushed and I hadn't found it when I removed the rubble. I had made a small bed out of some cushions from the broken chairs and had brought myself a small necklace. It wasn't mine, but I thought I might as well hold onto it, it had a picture of a blond girl in a blue dress on it. I didn't know who she was, but I'd like to return it to the owner if I ever found them.

I woke up shortly after the sun had risen that morning. I guessed it was about 7 o'clock. It was the middle of summer; thankfully I managed to keep myself warm over the winter in a motel not far from the city. I headed to the door and looked out of the morning sky. It was a magnificent sight, colors of red, yellow and orange covered the sky. It was almost enchanting. I walked out the door and sat on the small set of stairs that led to the ground below me. I stretched and looked over at the city. Cloud of smoke filled the skies over the eastern part of the town. There had been some weird attacks on the city recently, part of the reason I didn't live in that sad city. I got up and decided I needed a coffee to start my morning. I hopped down and walked briskly towards the city, the wind blew threw my fur. It felt nice as I headed toward the city, towards my favorite coffee shop, well newly made favorite, as the Tim's had been blown-up by the weird creatures. What did it ever do to them? Maybe it ran out of their favorite doughnuts, well it wasn't my business, so I just kept walking and thought of reasons of why they would destroy such a great place.

**Jenn's POV**

I woke up 4 hours later to the sound of the birds singing. Yawning, I stretched and got up off the chair, heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Once I was done I decided to go to town to get a few groceries and grab a cup of coffee on the way. I went outside and made my way to my beat up car that my mom gave me before she died.

I got in and headed into town, dodging the odd pothole and watching not to run over anyone. I parked in front of the Food Basics and got out, going inside to get what I need. When I got out I put the groceries into the back seat of my car and walked across the street to the Crispy Cream coffee shop and ordered a large espresso, sitting down in my regular seat in the back of the joint, sipping quietly on my coffee, minding my own business.

**James' POV**

I finally got to the city after a few minutes of walking. I got to the Star Bucks that was slightly damaged. I was the only regular anymore, everyone else was afraid to show-up. The only reason I came was because I was also the only remaining staff. The manager told me I could keep the place until things calmed down if I kept it in tact. I walked in, I didn't bother putting on my uniform, why bother, not like anyone else was going to show up, I went to the closet, pulled out the broom, it was next to the bucket and mop that I never used. I started sweeping the floor and washed the tables. I made the place look pretty good, it wasn't hard to clean, the creatures only went there were people and there were no people here besides me. I looked out the window after I made myself coffee. Star Bucks coffee always seemed to need more sugar then regular coffee. I watched the motionless roads outside. It was empty, except for a few rats and crows picking at a bunch of dead corpses that were spread across the road. I yawned and finished my coffee and locked the door behind me after I left the shop.

I looked down the road and saw a weird looking person; they had green hair and cut up clothes. Half their face was burnt, so I decided they were in a lot of pain. I saw them stare at something and then rush at it. I walked around the corner to see them breaking the back window of a beaten old car. It looked like the car has abandoned any way, but he was pulling out a bunch of brown bags full of food, so I assumed it was someone's car. I walked down the street and entered the building across from were the car was parked, a coffee stop of some sort. I looked around, the place was mostly empty. I walked to the counter.

"You know whose car that is out there?" I asked the girl at the counter. The girl looked to the car when I pointed it out to her. She turned from me and shouted at the only other person in the small building and looked over at her. She was a short, pale purple hedgehog, dressed in a silver dress. I watched her respond to the girl at the counter.

**Jenn's POV**

I looked up from my coffee and turned my attention to the girl at the counter, standing with a blue hedgehog with red streaks. I got up and headed towards them and spoke, "Yea it's my car what's wrong with- " I broke off, turning my attention to my car that was being broken into, "HEY THOSE ARE MY GROCERIES!" I screamed, dashing outside to the freak invading my car and pouncing on him, punching him.

The guy screamed in pain, trying to shake me off, but he had no such luck and started running around like crazy with me clutching on for dear life. He finally managed to pry me off and tossed me on the ground, making a run for it, leaving me, clutching my arm.

**James' POV**

I watched the brawl between the two citizens and saw the guy from before boot it, leaving the purple girl on the ground by her car. I walked out and saw a few of the bags on the ground, having fallen from the guy's clutches. I stood over a bag and tilted my head looking into it. It looked like regular, safe to eat food. I picked up the bag and placed it back into the car through the now broken window. I looked over at the girl and then back at the ground. I gathered up the few things that fell from the remaining bags that had been ripped. I put as much as I could back in the bag. A bag of baby carrots had opened. I snatched one before tossing the bag back in the car and held it with my mouth like a cigar. I looked over at the girl and tilted my head, munching on the carrot. She was holding her arm and I could make out a few bruises on one of her legs. I saw a bit up her short dress, but not enough to see anything other then her upper legs. I looked at the now destroyed foods on the ground and the packaging of some of the open and stolen food. I calculated about how much it all would have cost. She only lost about $45, but with these attacks going on, food was scarce. I unzipped a small pocket on the back of my glove and took out three $20 bills. I placed them on her roof and headed back towards my house, looking back again to see if she noticed the money I left her before leaving.

**Jenn's POV**

I glanced at the stranger, seeing him go on the other side of my car and start gathering my remaining food, unsure of what he did with it. I gasped in pain, sitting up and glancing over at him, as he walked down the road. I sighed, getting up and limping over to the other side of the car, noticing he had placed the groceries back in the car. I looked at the roof and noticed some money. I glanced over at where he was walking, taking the bills and shouting after him, "HEY WAIT! COME BACK!" I started to limp towards the direction he was heading, clutching the money tightly in my hand.

**James' POV**

I saw her heading towards me and I signaled for her to stay where she was. "KEEP IT!" I yelled to her. I turned and walked around the corner, waving at her as she left my sight. I headed back towards my 'house' and stopped. If she was going to keep following me, I should probably get going. I shut my eyes and activated Chaos Control, a skill I was born with. I don't remember how I got it, or why I could use it, I did know what it did however. It froze time. I walked to my house. When I was a safe distance from the city I de-activated Chaos Control and headed into my house, lying on my pile of cushions I had to call a bed.

**Jenn's POV**

I watched, as the stranger turned the corner and I turned back to my car, deciding whether or not to follow him. I decided not to and got into my car carefully, heading back to my house with my remaining groceries and probably a broken arm. Unfortunately on the way home I hit a bump and blew my engine, great. Sighing, I got out and pulled up the hood, smoke streaming out of it. I shook my head and sat down next to the car, waiting for someone to come.

**Shadow's POV**

Shadow the hedgehog. An agent of GUN, the ultimate life form, I was created for unknown reasons. I was being sent to this small city to investigate the attacks caused by these weird creatures. On my way I came across a girl who was on the side of the road with a busted-up, un-useable car. I walked over to see what was wrong.

**Jenn's POV**

I looked up at the form that was standing before me. He was a black hedgehog with red streaks and weird looking shoes. I smiled slightly and attempted to get up, "Umm, hi there. My car kind of broke down, do you by any change know where I could find a bus or something to get home?"

He glanced at me and chuckled, "That would be nice wouldn't it? No. I'm afraid there is no buses anymore because of the attacks that have been going on. If you want I could escort you to your house." He extended his hand to me.

I looked at his hand then back at him and took it, "Uh, my house is west of here, but it will take a while to get there." I stood up.

I saw him look me over and seem to stare at my arm. "You alright?" he asked.

I looked down at my arm, then back at him, "Yea, I guess I'm fine, well I might have a broken arm but that's about it. Some idiot broke into my car and stole most of my groceries." I trailed off, glancing at the expression on his face, blushing slightly. He looked around my car. I looked and realized he was examining the broken window. He looked back at me and seemed to frown.

"A broken arm is about it, well that's useful" he said, turning to my car "Did you even try to fix the engine?" he asked looking at it a bit "I looks like it just over heated from age, easily fixed if you poor water on it or let it cool down, how long has it been sitting here?". Before I could answer he put his hand on part of the engine and shook his head "It's cooled down now, you should be able to drive it again". He acted like he knew everything.

I rolled my eyes and moved towards my car, getting into it, pretending to turn it on, "Um, it doesn't work." I looked out at him, chuckling. He lowered his eye lids and walked over, closing the hood of the car. He looked at the key and frowned.

"Very funny, now get going" he said in an annoyed voice as he continued walking down the sidewalk. I snapped my fingers and turned the car on, making a U-turn and heading towards my house, waving at him. I noticed he ignored me as I passed, so I slammed on the breaks, "What's your problem? You got a stick up your butt or something?"

. He blinked and shook his head. He crossed his arms and muttered something and suddenly he was gone. I jumped in surprise and looked around, wondering where he went. I shrugged and drove off towards my house, still wondering where the black hedgehog went.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Hello everyone. My name is Jenn and we chose to make this story because we were bored one day and yea. I hope you enjoy it..WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS!!!

J/N(James' Notes): I like Pie.

**James' POV**

I woke-up later that afternoon and stepped outside. The sky was now a light blue and few clouds covered the sky. Why is everything so beautiful in nature, but yet all things made by the hands of man seemed so destructive and dark. That was the other reason I didn't live in the city. Out here it was peaceful and there was no pollution. God it's boring out here. If people hadn't made video games and other electronics everyone would be as bored as watching paint dry, but I don't mind. It was nice out here and I can relax. I looked out at the city. I noticed a small rumbling and suddenly there was a large burst of fire from the other side of the city. I squinted and saw a few bodies fly, bursting into flame, arms and legs falling all over. I cleared my throat and saw a couple of buildings fall on top of one another like dominos. I hadn't played with dominos for awhile. Last time I made a path that covered the doctor's desk. Doctor Eggman was the one I had grown up with. He raised me for as long as I could remember. The doctor told me he had found me knocked out in an old war zone. I never knew how I got there and neither did he, so we just let it go. He decided to call me James, named after the general who had won that battle. I forget the details, but it had been a fight over who got the land. Eggman had taught me how to fight, how to use machines. The two of us had gotten separated when some hedgehog named Sonic had destroyed the doctor's base and the doctor had been captured by GUN. I've been trying to find and save him for the past three months now.

A second explosion soon brought me back down to earth and I saw more people explode in the air and more buildings fall. It once again reminded me of dominos. I wonder what ever happened to my domino set. I scratched my head and looked back into the house. I looked at the pile of rubble and thought to myself for a moment or two. I walked over and took down a piece of rubble and started working.

**Jenn's POV**

I parked into the driveway, almost running into the garage because of the sound of an explosion. I got out and hurried into the house with my groceries, setting them down on the table. I would have gotten home earlier, but I decided to look for that black hedgehog, but with no luck. I unpacked my groceries and heard another explosion, causing me to jump.

I glanced out the window, just in time to see a blue blur rush by my window and zoom off down the street, odd. I went outside again, just in time to see another yellow blur zoom by. What's with all these people in such a hurry? I shrugged and made my way to my house, hearing a loud noise coming from behind me. I turned just in time to see a large creature coming at me. I didn't have enough time to see what it was, because I was hurled backwards, hitting my head on the pavement and slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

**James' POV**

It was bothersome to be knocked out in the middle of my little shack. With no door, I didn't here the weird creature come in and sneak up behind me. I had woke up in a small cell. It was dark and small. I looked around and saw spider webs on the walls, a small bench and the floor semi-flooded. I got up and looked around and saw someone lying in a cell across from mine. I examined them and realized it was a girl. I think she was a bat, a mammal similar to me. She was lying on her back, covered under a sheet. The thing of clothe was barely enough to cover her, so I saw her black pants and weird heart shaped top that left her back exposed. Her wings lied open on the floor. I wasn't sure if she was tossed there or if she had lied there. I looked around; all the other cells were empty. I sniffed the air and smelt something weird in the air. It was some sort of drug. I picked up a small rock and threw it at the other cell. I managed to throw it far enough to reach the bat girl's cell, but far enough to hit her. He large ears flicked and I watched her get up. She held her head as she got up and groaned in pain. I waved over and she looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked bluntly. I shrugged.

"My guess is as good as yours" I told her. She looked around then looked over at me.

"Who are you?" she asked, squinting her eyes, straightening out her outfit.

"I'm James" I told her "What's your name?"

"I'm Rouge the bat" she explained. She looked around her room then bit her lip and looked over at me "turn around for a sec'." I turned around and looked out the window. I heard cloth hit the ground, then a small rattling. I heard her cell door swing open and then a ruffling of clothes "alright you can look now." I turned back around and saw her fixing the back of her suit. I tilted my head, watching her walk out of her cell and look over at me "you need help getting out?" she asked. I thought for a moment. I looked at the lock. It was old and rusty. I grabbed it and easily pulled it off the door and pushed the door open.

"Nope, thanks for asking though" I said with a smirk. She giggled and looked around. I looked around as well, the place was full of spider webs and the floor was flooded up to our ankles. We both looked turned to look at the door as we heard massive foot steps approaching the door.

**Jenn's POV**

I woke up to the sound of feet rustling and an opening and closing of a door. I slowly opened my eyes to see a shadowed figure standing over me. I jumped slightly and stared up at them, wondering where I am. They stared down at me,

"Your awake, that's good. You must have had a nasty blow to the head to be out for that long."

I blinked and sat up, rubbing my head, "Ok, where am I, and who are you?" I questioned them.

I heard them chuckled and saw them shake their head, "Your at your house, but for my name, I cannot tell you. All I can tell you is you know me and I'm a male." He answered, touching my forehead.

I winced, my head still aching from when I hit the pavement, "So, what was that thing that ran me over exactly?"

"That was a blue creature called a Lusterror. They are called this because of their lust for bringing terror to the hearts of the innocent. I must leave you now, but heed this warning, stay in your house and stay covered; they're coming back for you." With that, he left the room, vanishing out of sight.

I shrugged and got out of bed, moving towards the window and peering outside. All was calm, but it seemed too calm. There was a sudden rumbling and a large creature came into view, a pink hedgehog in his clutches, followed by a orange fox, red thing and a blue hedgehog that looks oddly like the blue blur that just ran by however many hours or days ago. I moved to go downstairs, but decided against it, the cloaked figure advised me not to, but why?

I sat back down on my bed, looking at my arm in a sling and bruises all over my arms, what the hell happened? Shaking my head, I laid down, catching glimpse of a little rabbit peering in the doorway.

I blinked, titling my head to the side, "Hi there. Are you here to see me?"

She nodded shyly, opening the door slightly and walking in, "My name is Cream and I was told to make sure you didn't leave the house." She smiled sweetly, sitting down on the bed, a blue floating thing above her head.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Ok. One, what makes you think a little rabbit like you can stop me from leaving my house. Two, what is that thing over your head?"

"To answer your question, one this is Cheese, he's a chao. Number two, I've got a gun, so don't even think of leaving." She pulled off the mask she was wearing, revealing the black and red hedgehog, "The names Shadow by the way. I've been sent by GUN to protect you."

"Ok, then why are you wearing a dress and why are you threatening to shoot me if you're supposed to be protecting me?" I questioned, a grin spread across my face, holding in a laugh.

His eye twitched, pulling out his gun, "Its part of the costume. If you say one more thing about it, I'll shoot you, got it?" he aimed the gun at me.

I gulped and moved away from him, falling backwards off the bed, "Ow..."

Shadow looked over at me, a brow raised, "Either you're a klutz, or your very accident prone…" he took my free hand and pulled me back onto the bed. "Now stay here and I'll be right back" he got up and left the room, leaving the door open behind him.

**James' POV**

Rouge and I managed to get back into our cells and convinced the weird looking blue creatures we hadn't been out of our cells and were still asleep. After a bit they had attempted to wake us up, so we quit pretending to rest. The creature was massive and muscular. He opened Rouge's cell and made her enter the cell I was in and shut the door behind us. He looked down at us and started talking in some weird language. I noticed it had a red strap that was tied around its waist. I looked at Rouge and she shrugged. We looked at it and it finally shook its head and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I forgot you speak a different language, I am one of the Lusterror rebels, I have come to save you're people from extinction." I tilted my head "I know it may seem odd that we leave you such odd areas, but is the only room on our ship that looks 'normal' to you earthlings." I shrugged and nodded, understanding that their technology may shock us if we woke up beside some weird looking creature.

"Well how do you expect to save us all if you only rescued just the two of us?" Rouge asked puzzled. The alien raised a brow.

"Why do you think we got a male and female from the planet?" he asked bluntly. I blinked a few times and then realized what he expected us to do. My face turned slightly red and I lowered my eye lids glaring at him slightly. I looked at Rouge and saw her hold her breathe and could almost see the steam rolling off her face and then she seemed to think of something. Rouge walked over closer to me and held me close.

"Well, if you would leave us to get it then?" she said seductively. The creature nodded then left. Once we were sure he was gone, Rouge let go and looked around. We only had so long before they would probably check on us, so we needed to escape, or else I'd be forced to do the unthinkable with someone I just met. We looked around, eventually Rouge found a vent and we crawled into it. Rouge insisted I go first, I understood why; it was no mystery she didn't fully trust me, seeing as she'd have no way to stop me from getting at her from behind. I didn't care about going ahead, if she tried to hit at me, I could use Chaos Control and crawl ahead. We traveled through the vents and soon found a grate that let us see the room below. It was very shiny. Once we were sure it was empty we opened it and hopped down. Rouge and I looked around and she went over to what looked like a computer. She examined it and then quickly started hitting keys and weird screens popped up. I decided to look around while Rouge played with her toy. The room was large and everything seemed to be coated in silver. I stretched and soon Rouge walked past me to a small device and a small paper popped out. She took it and looked it over. I peeked over her shoulder and saw it was a map of the ship. She found a button and pressed it and a window opened, what we saw shocked us both. The stars were beautiful, but watching Earth shrink in the distance was rather disturbing.

**Jenn's POV**

I resisted the urge to break out of my own house and boot it out of there, so I decided to go into my drawing room and searched for a way to get out of there. I quickly bolted to my room when I heard frantic footsteps coming my way. I pretended I was sleeping, but obviously he didn't buy it,

"Why were you trying to escape? Don't you know that there are huge killer blue things out there. I mean I'm here trying to protect you and you're trying to escape so that you can get killed by those things. You should be grateful I'm wasting my time on you. I don't even know why GUN sent me to protect you…" he groaned, closing the door and locking it, "Now stay here or I'll kill you. And don't try to break out that open window that I'm too lazy to close…" he sat down on a chair near the door and leaned his head back.

I slowly got out of bed and moved towards him, getting right in his face, "You know, you're kind of cute for a prick." I smirked, staring at him.

Shadow opened one eye and glared at me, "Sit back down." He said in an annoyed tone.

I looked around, and then sat down on the floor, staring off in space, "So…how are you…? Nice weather we're having, eh?"

He looked down at me, "I'd be fine if you would go sit down for a while and do what I ask for once…" he said sighing.

I frowned, getting up and sitting on my bed, "You know, your mean you know that? Really mean…"

"Ok, I get the point I'm mean. Deal with it." Shadow got up and sat down on the bed beside me, "Now have a nap and don't try any funny business." He stared off into space.

A few hours later, or so it seemed, I woke up to see Shadow right over me. I jumped and almost fell off my bed, luckily he caught me before I did, "You know, I wasn't really going to kill you. You don't have to be so jumpy."

I later heard a voice coming from outside, "Hey Shadow. You need any help in there? You look like you have your hands full." The voice chuckled.

"You'd be more problems then assistance hedgehog. Now go off and go bug Tails or something." He snarled.

"Heh, heh I thought you'd say something like that. Well if you need anything just let me know. Nice girlfriend by the way." With that he dashed off.

I blinked rapidly and turned to Shadow, his face matching his streaks, "Hey Shadow, who's that?"

His eye twitched, with a vein throbbing on his forehead, "That's mother natures biggest mistake. Sonic the no good son of a hedgehog." He steamed, as he sat back down on the bed.

I patted his hand, "It's ok Shadow…" I took his hand and held it, "It will be ok…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**James' POV**

It's amazing how massive space is, but at the moment I was more concerned on how big this ship was. From what Rouge showed me on the map, the ship was about as the size of a blue whale. I was a tad worried about us getting caught, but the information Rouge had printed out showed there were only 5 people running the ship, 7 if you counted us. The map showed the ship was powered by the almighty Master Emerald. The Master Emerald is a massive green jewel, the size of a beach ball. Its powers are limitless, but also next to impossible to use unless you're Knuckles the Echidna. He was the only one who was known to have been taught the ancient chant needed to awaken the large rock's power. I guessed from the fact that the aliens had said they only captured me and Rouge, that they knew it as well. Rouge had told me by the looks of all these charts, we were light years away from Earth and there was only two ways we could get back, either get the ship to turn around, or use Chaos Control. Seeing as we didn't know much about the aliens or their technology, we decided Chaos Control would be the best option. Rouge put the map down and spread it out to show me her plan. Her plan was simple, or so she said. We were five rooms away from were the Master Emerald was stored. We had no way of knowing if the aliens would be in the rooms between us, so we needed to find a way to sneak through. The vent was an option, but it would only get us to the room just before the Master Emerald chamber. We decided it would probably be guarded by two of the aliens, so we'd need a decoy. Rouge said we'd decide on that once we got there. We sat down and went over the plan a few times and it was soon simple for me to follow.

"You know, you remind me of someone I know" she said smiling at me. He grinned.

"Someone you like I hope?" I asked playfully. She giggled and nodded. She seemed to be quite friendly and truly familiar. Rouge the bat. Then it occurred to me. "Do you know Eggman Robotnik?" I asked her urgently. She blinked and nodded.

"I used to work for him, why?" she asked me curiously. I knew it. She was the same Rouge the treasure hunter who had helped the doctor escape from the ARK a few years ago when it was crashing towards the Earth. I nodded to her.

"Do you know where the doctor is now?" I asked her. She shook her head. I sighed "Thanks anyway."

"How do you know the doctor?" she asked curiously. I explained to her my past with the doctor. She nodded after my explanation and told me she would help me find the doctor once we returned to Earth. I smiled and nodded. I looked at her with a smile.

"Thank you" I said sincerely. I looked at her and our eyes met for a moment. She giggled and I chuckled as we climbed back into the vent, she again insisted I go first. I got us through to the room before the Master Emerald and to our surprise, it was much larger then we had planned and the guard was much more then we gave it credit for. It was a massive blue and green creature that looked like a huge dragon. Rouge looked scared. I decided then and there I wasn't going to let her get hurt, so I told her to stay and jumped down. The massive creature looked down at me and growled as I unzipped my gloves and reached in to them for my greatest weapon.

**Jenn's POV**

Shadow finally calmed down after much soothing and fell into a deep sleep. I silently got up and moved towards the door, quietly unlocking it. I then checked if he was still asleep, then opened the door, quietly slipping out. I decided to go back and take his gun, holding it secret agent style, slipping back out.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I heard a loud crashing and heard a booming voice calling my name, "JENNIFER THE HEDGEHOG!!! GET YOUR BEHIND BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! AND GIVE ME MY GUN!!!" I gulped, going back up the stairs and going into the room, giving his gun back and sitting back on the bed, "Sorry…"

He glared "Try that stunt again and you're head will be all over that wall" he snarled, grabbing his gun out of my hands.

I bit my lip, looking down at my bed, "I'm sorry Mr. Shadow, I'll never ever do it again…I promise…" I looked up at him.

Shadow broke a smile, "Don't let it happen again. Now get to bed before I change my mind." He sat back down.

I laid down, watching Shadow out of the corner of my eye, placing one of my hands on his, pretending like nothings going on. "It won't ever happen again."

Shadow was about to say something, when we heard Sonic again.

"Oooooooooooooooo, Shadow's got a girlfriend" he said from the window. Shadow held his breathe and pulled the window shut, then returned to sitting beside me and held my hand.

"You just be good okay?" he said sweetly, almost seductively.

I bit my lip, a deep blush spreading across my cheeks, "Oh, okay. I will Mr. Shadow, but why do I have to stay in my room?"

He smirked "To make it easier for me to keep an eye on your beautiful body" he said playfully.

I blushed even more, "Oh stop it. Your making me blush…" I looked away from him, covering my face with my hands. Suddenly I felt him press his lips against my cheek and I turned my head towards him, biting my lip, "What…what was that for?" He looked into my eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said in a seductive voice and before I could respond, he pressed his lips against mine.

I slowly closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him back, a blush still firm on my cheeks. I felt him wrap his arms around me and kiss me softly. I heard a sound come from the window and could tell it was Sonic pressing his face against the window trying to get a better look.

"Give me a second Shadow…" I moved over to the window and closed the blind, sitting back down on the bed, a blush still on my cheeks, "Now, where were we?" He came over and lied me on the bed and rubbed my sides "Oh, I remember" he said as he kissed me softly.

**James' POV**

It was my favorite way to win a fight I other wise had no chance at. I had pulled out a small purple ball and tossed at the ground. It burst into smoke and the chemicals in it mixed with my fur. When the smoke cleared up, I could hear Rouge burst out in laughter from up above. The beast itself was holding in a laugh of its own. The chemicals in the smoke had puffed up my fur and changed the color which made me look like a giant banana with arms, legs and a face. I pulled out a pair of maracas and held them over my head. I spread out my legs and started bending my knees and straightening them back out, making my upper body bounce up and down and I started to chant: "PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!! HEY YA! HEY YA! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT! PEANUT BUTTER WITH A BASEBALL BAT!" this act I used only when I knew I had no chance of winning a fight. The beast was on its back laughing, rolling around in uncontrollable laughter. Rouge jumped down still laughing and put a hand on my back calming down.

"That… was amazing." she managed to say. I pulled out a small vile and drank it. The contents returned my fur to its former glory and we managed to squeeze past the massive monster and get to the Master Emerald room. We entered the room and it was one of the greatest things we had ever seen. It was a massive coliseum of gold. The alter in the middle of the room held the Master Emerald with a large tablet behind it. The tablet had the ancient text written on it and Rouge flew up to it, me running behind. She read it out loud and the Emerald glowed. I touched it and felt its power. I looked up at Rouge and she flew down and wrapped her arms around my waist from behind me.

Chaos… CONTROL!!" suddenly we vanished from the room with the Master Emerald.

I don't know what happened to the ship out in space, all I know is me and Rouge had made it back to Angel Island, a floating paradise in the sky. We lied beside each other in the grass, arms and legs spread looking up at the sky. Catching our breathe, we looked at each other. Our eyes met. I smiled and she smiled back. I got up and lent her my hand. I helped her up and she hugged me.

"Thanks for your help" she said sweetly. I nodded.

"Any time" I said smiling. She giggled and looked over the edge of the island.

"Think you could get us back down to Earth? Maybe your place?" she asked. I nodded and grabbed her arm. I warped her to my 'house' and she flew off after we said fair well. I went into the house and sat down and went back to work on my piece of rubble, which was now, half a set of dominos.

**Jenn's POV**

"That was very unprofessional of me. But then again, emotions are more important than profession." He grinned, holding me close to him, trying to catch his breath, as was I.

I stared up at him lovingly, snuggling closer to him, sighing happily, "So…what do we do now? Do we just wait?"

Shadow glanced down at me, "Unless you have any other ideas. We're basically stuck here until those aliens decide to show up."

I turned my attention to the door way, seeing an eye peeking in through the crack, not knowing who it was.

Shadow slowly turned and looked in the direction I was, "Oh " he pulled the blankets over us, trying to hide anything he possibly could, "You saw nothing…" he glared at Cream who was the person in the doorway.

"W…What were you two doing to each other…?" she said, as white as a ghost, shaking in shock.

"We were umm…hugging each other in a special way that only older people can do…" I smiled innocently.

"Uh, yea… hugging. What were you doing spying on us anyways?" he glared, holding me closer.

Cream rubbed her eyes, "I was coming to check on you guys and the door was open so I peeked in, but when I saw I couldn't stop staring…"

I looked up at Shadow, then back at Cream, "Uh Shadow. How old is Cream exactly?" My eye twitched.

"She's six years old. Now Cream, don't tell anybody about this. Understand?" Shadow replied.

"What do you mean she's only six?! Why doesn't anyone tell me about these things?! And why was the door unlocked?" I exclaimed, covering my face.

"But, why?" Cream asked shyly, kicking the ground innocently. "Shouldn't I be telling people you love each other?"

"Uh. No, no and NO! This is to be kept a secret. Got it?" he growled, burying his face in my fur.

Cream looked down, then back up at Shadow, "Yes sir. But can I ask you a question?" she blushed.

He raised a brow at her, "What is it?" he glared, watching her every movement.

"When do I get to do that?" she answered sheepishly.

"Uh…" he looked at me, "Jenn?"

"When you're older Cream, when you're older…" I replied, sighing and flicking Shadow's ear.

"But how much older?" she asked again, an innocent look on her face.

"I'll tell you when it's time Cream. Now please go home to your mommy and don't tell anyone about this 'kay?" I smiled.

"Alright. I'll go home." She leaves and five minutes later I heard her from outside, "HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT GUYS! JENN AND SHADOW WERE HUGGING EACH OTHER IN A 'SPECIAL' WAY!"

Shadow snarled loudly, trying to get out of the bed, "That little…I'm going to get her for this!!!" he made his way out, luckily I caught him before he did anything drastic and pulled him back into the bed, "Now, now Shadow…calm down and relax…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**SECTION TWO: Neo Sonic**_

Chapter 4

**James' POV**

I finally finished my domino set after a few days of work. I had made about 20,000 dominos, each one a shade of white, grey and brownish-red. It was a fun hobby. I had managed to start another set, but before I could get the 20th one made, Rouge had returned to my small shack. She was wearing a different outfit this time, it was a full purple leather suit, which had a white belt with a heart on it, the top part of the outfit had a small cut out on it that revealed a section of her chest. She had brought me a small black device. She showed me how to attach it to my glove. It was a device I could use to communicate with her where ever she was. It also let her contact me at any time. She smiled at me, with a shine in her eye.

"Say, have you ever thought of joining GUN?" she asked me sweetly. I thought for a moment. GUN was who had taken the doctor away from me. Its then it came to me, if I joined GUN maybe, just maybe, I could find the doctor and see him once again. I nodded to myself and looked at her.

"No, but I think I'll join, you're a member of it aren't you?" I asked biting my lip. She nodded grinning.

"I'm one of the best agents in GUN" she said teasingly. She put out her hand "Come with me and I'll take you to their nearest HQ and get you signed up". I took her hand she took me out of the small shack. She looked at me and smiled sweetly and I felt the blush go across my face when she wrapped my arms around her waist. I held onto her tightly, my stomach against hers, our faces close together, her grinning seductively. She flapped her wings and flew us up high into the air and we flew over the city. The attacks had decreased a small bit, but it never concerned me anyway. She finally landed us at the base of a small building. She let me go and I released her from my grasp. She walked me into the base and there was a girl at the front desk. Rouge tapped the desk in front of her. "Excuse me, I have one for enlistment." She said to her, pointing back at me. The girl asked a bunch of questions, the Rouge answered all of them for me; I just stood there blinking a bunch. After the questions Rouge handed me a small wallet-like thing with a badge in it. I took it and slid it into my glove. I looked at her and she grinned at me and took my hand "Come on, I'll take you to get fitted into you're new uniform" she said sweetly. I followed her up a flight of stairs and for once in a long time, I actually felt like I had a friend aside from the doctor.

**Jenn's POV**

I looked up at the ceiling, having my head on Shadows chest, "So is there any chance your going to let me at least out of my room?" I looked at him questionably, smiling sweetly.

He looked down at me, "Fine. As long as you promise not to leave the house, ok? Or I'll have to use force." He grinned, nudging me.

I giggled and got up, quickly dressing and heading down the stairs, to find a blue creature standing there. The last thing I saw was a giant hand come down on me and everything went black.

I woke up inside a dark metallic room with no door. Well, no door that I could actually see anyways. I slowly got up and squinted, trying to make out where I was. It was no place I had seen before. I was kind of afraid actually. I felt around, but my arms had been restricted by chains. I felt my legs and they too were chained to the floor.

Grumbling, I tried to pull them off, but there was no use. Sighing, I sat back down on the cold floor and called out, "Is there anyone there?" I called, waiting for a response. No one answered. I then curled up and slowly fell into a deep sleep, waking only when I was shaken by a cloaked figure.

I looked up at the cloaked figure who was holding a lantern in one hand, "You should have stayed in your bedroom where you were protected. It was stupid of you to leave the security."

Glaring up at him, I slowly sat up "and who are you to tell me what to do, huh?" I attempted to cross my arms, failing miserably.

I heard the cloaked figure sigh and I saw a light emit from his hands, causing the chains around my arms and ankles to break, "You know grandma, you always were the stubborn one.." he trailed off, helping me off the cold ground.

My eyes widened, staring at him, "Grandma? What in the world are you talking about?" I watched him, a placid look on my face. I saw him set down the lantern and take his hood off, revealing a silver-like hedgehog with long quills,

"I'm your grandson and I come from 200 years in the future. My name is Silver the hedgehog, son to Chaz the hedgehog, which is your son in the future. The reason why they want you dead is because if you die then I'll never be born, thus the world would be plunged in darkness. I'm the reason why they haven't destroyed the world. I'm the keeper of light." He glanced away.

I stood there, soaking all this information that was given to me, "But, how can this be? How can you be my grandson from 200 years in the future? I mean, how in the world did you get here?" I stared at him, not comprehending what he was trying to tell me.

Silver shook his head and put his hood back on, "I've told you too much, now I must leave. Use the lantern to find the door. You go down that corridor and go left and there will be the exit, but move quickly, those creatures aren't as dumb as they look." With that he disappeared.

I picked up the indicated lantern and found the door, opening it quickly and quietly, running down the hallway and making my way to the exit, freedom.

**Shadow's POV**

I quickly went down the stairs and was just in time to see Jenn disappear with one of the blue creatures. Damn it Jenn, I knew you should have stayed in the bedroom with me. Growling, I ran out the door, trying to find a way to find Jenn.

Sonic walked over, a cheesy grin spread across his face, "Hey Shadow. What's the matter? Lost your girlfriend?"

"Sonic, I suggest you leave me alone if you want to have kids when you're older. Now help me find Jenn damnit. One of the blue creatures took her away and I don't know where she is…"

He looked at me and sighed, "Oh alright then. Since you asked so nicely I suppose I'll help you. C'mon Knuckles and Tails! We're going on another adventure!"

**James' POV**

I liked it. The outfit I was given was amazing. An army green muscle shirt, along with a pair of baggy black pants held on to me by a black belt with several pouches running along it. I picked up the shades and looked through them. It dimmed the light and made it hard to see, so I tossed them aside. I came out of the dressing room. Rouge, who was waiting for me just outside the door, looked me over when I came out and whistled.

"Not bad" she said, walking around me looking me over, tapping my rear when she got behind me causing me to jump a bit. I looked back and she grinned blowing a kiss at me. I smirked at her.

"Like what you see?" I asked playfully. She giggled wrapping her arms around me nodding.

"You know, I'm a higher rank then you, meaning you have to do what ever I say" she teased, biting her lip grinning. I felt my face blush again.

"You aren't going to take advantage of little old me now are you?" I said smirking at her with a grin on my face, still blushing badly. She giggled again.

"Not right now, we have a mission at the moment" she teased me kissing my cheek. She took my hand and took me down stairs again and took me into another room that had the words 'Briefing Room' on the door. We entered and a silver haired man, about 6'11 stood with his back to us on the other side of the room. He turned to look at us when we shut the door behind us.

"Ah, Rouge, I see you have a new recruit for us?" he asked, his voice deep, one eye green the other blue. Rouge nodded and looked at me.

"My name is James the hedgehog, sir" I said boldly. He nodded to me.

"Very good, now listen up you two, your mission, is to assist agent Shadow in the search for Jenn the hedgehog, who has recently been kidnapped by the aliens, our source tells us Shadow had been out numbered when they invaded the house and took them by surprise before he had a chance to react and his back up Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had been slacking off and didn't assist in defending her, so we now need you two to assist us in saving her." He explained. I had no idea who this Jenn was, or why she was important, but I had no concern as to why GUN cared, I was just looking for something to do and if I wanted to see Eggman, I would need to keep on their good side. Rouge and I nodded our heads then saluted. We headed out the door and left the building and again Rouge carried me into the air, this time my back to her stomach and we flew to a near by area, where we saw a black hedgehog with red streaks, who Rouge told me was Shadow, the ultimate life form.

**Jenn's POV**

Where in the world am I? How the heck did I get here and how do I get back home? I have no clue where I am, all I know is I'm on this weird blue floating island. I wish Shadow was here, I shouldn't have left without him having the chance to follow. That was very stupid of me.

I walked around, examining my surroundings. There were plants that were oddly colored and the ground was a pale blue. Sighing I looked down from the island and saw earth straight under us. I thought for a moment. How in the world am I supposed to get down there? I paced, trying to come up with a plan that would get me back to Shadow.

I looked left and saw another floating island similar to this one, but it was normal colored. I thought for a moment and decided to try to jump for it, despite the voice in the back of my head telling me not to do it.

**Shadow's POV**

I looked up and saw Rouge carrying a blue hedgehog with a green muscle shirt and baggy pants. Keh, show off. I walked over to them and crossed my arms, "I know why you're here…but why is that thing here?" I glared, tapping my foot impatiently.

Rouge put him down and let herself land gracefully "This is my newest recruit, James the hedgehog and he's not a thing, he's a hedgehog like you" she said frowning unimpressed. James lowered his eyes and looked at me "Shadow I presume?"

I raised a brow at him, "Yea, that's me. What's it to you? Why are you here anyways? It was supposed to be only Rouge, not you." I glared at him.

James sighed and looked over at Rouge "Is this really the great Shadow you've told me about?" he asked, as if he was better then me. Rouge shook her head "He's probably just upset because he failed his mission" she said grinning "I bet his report wasn't even accurate, how many aliens was it that surprised you Shadow?"

I snarled, turning my gaze away and fixing it on Rouge, "How the hell should I know. The brat left before I had the chance to get to her. It's not my fault she decided to go ahead without me."

Rouge grinned "Oh? Your report said they attacked you in your room and took you guys by surprise." She looked at James "May want to make a note of that, eh James?" The little runt was already recording something under his breathe in his recorder he had under his glove, all soldiers had one.

I huffed, "Well that's not what happened, and besides, I don't need to explain myself to you. I was the one that was there and not you so get over yourself Rouge…" Rouge frowned at me.

"What ever, let's just get going, we need to find any clues we can to where she might be" she said, turning her back to me. James seemed to be looking off into space and I noticed he squinted at something.

**Jenn's POV**

Looking to make sure I had enough room to jump for it, I backed up as far as I could, making a leap for the other island, nearly missing it and falling face first onto it, "Great…now my nose is probably broken, just my day isn't it?" I looked around, noticing a big shinning green emerald sitting on a pedestal.

I made my way over to the altar and climbed the stairs, standing right in front of the green emerald, "Hmm, I wonder what this does…" I poked it, nothing seemed to happen. I shrugged and sat down, putting my head in my hands, "There's no place like home."

**James' POV**

I looked up and saw two islands floating in the sky in the distance. "Hey Rouge, wasn't there only one Island before?" I asked her, not turning to look. I guess her and Shadow turned to see what I was looking at. I turned and saw Shadow take out a small telescope and look through it backwards.

"I can barely see them…" he said squinting his eyes.

"Um… Shadow, wrong way" Rouge said looking annoyed. Shadow looked at it and flipped it around.

"Oh…. I knew that" he looked through it again and I saw his face light up "J…. JENN'S ON THAT ISLAND!!! She's by the Master Emerald!" Shadow boomed. He looked around "Who has a Chaos Emerald?" he asked franticly. Before I could say anything he bolted off in search of an emerald. Rouge giggled then turned to me.

"So, shall we get going then?" she smiled. I sighed and nodded. She looped her arm with mine and I activated Chaos Control once again.

We arrived on the Island and saw Jenn sitting beside the Master Emerald, curled up in a ball. Rouge walked over and tapped her on the head "Jenn the hedgehog? GUN agent Rouge, me and my friend are here to bring you home" she said softly.

She looked up at us, a bright smile on her face, "Oh thank you so much! I don't know how I can ever repay you. Wait. Where's Shadow?" she frowned, looking around franticly.

Rouge giggled "He's off looking for an emerald so he can come save you, his rush to save you caused him to ignore the fact my friend James here can warp with out emeralds." I waved shyly, having not been noticed until now.

Jenn looked at me then at Rouge, then back at me, "Wait. I know you from somewhere…" she squinted at me, "You're the guy that helped me the other day! So your name is James, eh? Well mine's Jenn if you haven't guessed already." She giggled. I remembered her from the other day, but it hadn't occurred to me that she was the one GUN was looking for, I couldn't imagine why GUN needed her, but it wasn't my job to question GUN, so I politely nodded and Rouge walked over beside me and looped my arm again.

"Come on Jenn, let's get going" she said reaching out for Jenn's hand. Jenn took Rouge's hand I warped us back to the small building. Shadow was sitting at her step when we got back and almost instantly he tackled Jenn and was kissing her all over. Rouge giggled "Well, well, well, getting emotionally involved with a mission are we?" she asked, as if she didn't already know the answer. I stretched and looked up, waiting for them to finish what ever they planned on saying and imagined on how I could find the doctor.

**Shadow's POV**

I looked up at Rouge and flipped her off. I saw her frown and take her new pet back to the GUN base, but I didn't care, I was with Jenn again and nothing could ruin that. I kissed every part of her body that I could. After Rouge and James had left I picked Jenn up in my arms and brought her back to her room. I shut and locked all windows and doors and jumped into the bed with Jenn.

After an hour or two I rolled over, breathing heavily, Jenn lying her head on my chest, playing with the crest on my chest, looked so dreamy. I soon drifted off into a deep sleep. I dreamt of me and Jenn being together forever. I dreamt Rouge had discovered her little pet James was gay for Sonic and in her grief killed them both and then herself and Jenn was given her job. Jenn and I worked side by side, until the end of time; I never wanted this dream to end.

As I awoke, unfortunately, Jenn was asleep, still on my chest. I petted her head. Words couldn't describe how much I cared for her. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back to and to return to my heavenly dream, but alas, I couldn't return to my place of which everything was perfect. I lied there, curled up with Jenn in joy and that's when it occurred to me. I wasn't supposed to get emotionally involved with my clients. I would probably loose my job for this, since Rouge had such a huge mouth, she'd rat me out and I'd be done with, but for Jenn it was going to more then just worth it.

**James' POV**

I returned to the GUN base with Rouge to report our success. The commander was pleased to hear of Jenn's safe return. Rouge didn't mention Shadow. I later asked her why and she said he'd loose his job if she had told them and Shadow was still her friend and fellow agent, ratting him out would be cruel. I agreed.

"Come with me, I have a surprise for you" she told me. She brought me to a door that said 'visitors'. She opened it and it opened up to another door, but it was cushioned and white. The window on it was barred and two guards stood beside it. Rouge signaled to the guards to let me in. They opened the door and I walked into the room. It was all white cushions, except for a small white table with two chairs in the middle of the room. On the chair opposite to me, there sat a bald man with a massive orange mustache, strapped in a straight jacket. I sat down across from him and he looked up at me. It was the doctor. I looked at him in pure terror.

"Hello James, it's been awhile" he said calmly snickering. I shook my head.

"Doctor, what have they done to you?" I asked him franticly.

"What? Oh, this? Oh, GUN just decided I was considered 'crazy and dangerous'" he said bluntly "They only agreed to bring me to talk to you because Rouge had sent for me, anyone else would have been turned down." He explained. I shook my head again. How could they be doing this to him? I thought to myself for a minute.

"Doctor, I know how to get you out of here, but you have to trust me" I told him. He nodded and I got up and knocked on the door, signaling for Rouge "could you go get the Commander for me?" I asked her. She nodded and took off. I went to the doctor and explained my plan. He nodded and looked up as the Commander walked in.

"What is it soldier?" he asked quickly.

"The doctor has something to ask of you sir" I told him. He looked at Eggman and the doctor cleared his throat.

"Commander of GUN, I would like to make a deal with you. If you let me out of this place, I will join the GUN forces as a researcher, to help build great weaponry for GUN forces and help improve modern life" he promised to the Commander. He was stunned. Eggman had seemed to have changed after seeing me and the Commander was shocked. He looked at me, then back at Eggman and nodded.

"Alright, but any screw-ups and you're back in here, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Eggman said joyfully. I was given the honor of freeing the doctor from his jacket and the first thing he did was hug me in thanks. I returned the hug and Rouge entered the room smiling. Now, everything was they way I wanted it, all I had left to do, was follow GUN and keep Rouge and Dr.Eggman safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Jenn's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see Shadow staring down at me. I yawned and stretched, cuddling closer to him, "What time is it?" I asked, in a sleepy voice.

He looked down at me and grinned, "It's nine o'clock, you've been asleep for two hours." He replied, stroking my hair lovingly. Damn him and his hotness. I smiled up at him and laid my head back down,

"So I'm guessing you're not going to let me out of your sight anymore huh?" I giggled, kissing his nose.

"What do you think? The last time I did you got kidnapped in under two seconds. I'm not going to let that happen again." He replied, holding me tightly against his body.

I blushed, looking down, "Well can I at least go to the kitchen? I mean I haven't eaten in a while. I'm kinda hungry." I looked up at him, waiting for him to answer.

Shadow glared at me for a moment for even thinking of leaving, "Fine, but you're staying here got it? Now don't move." He got up and left the room, locking the door behind him. I sighed and laid back down, staring up at the ceiling, this is so boring.

He later came back carrying a tray of food, "Here you go. It's all I could find. I think the creatures invaded your house while we were gone." Shadow put it down in front of me. It was a bag of baby carrots which had one missing I noticed.

"Do you know who took the carrot?" I asked, picking the bag up and pointing out the empty space.

He stared at me for a moment and shook his head, "You know. I worry about you sometimes." He went off and locked the door again, sitting back down in his spot.

I thought for a moment, "Hey Shadow. Do you think I'd be able to join GUN? I mean, you're a GUN agent. Can't I work with you?" I smiled sweetly.

Shadow stared at me for a moment, "You're being protected by GUN agents right now. You can't really register…"

"Aw, c'mon Shadow, please?" I asked, using the puppy dog eyes for good measure.

He turned away from me, and then looked back, "Ok, fine. But I don't think they're going to appreciate this. Now we need to find a way to get there." He turned away, then looked back at me, "Here, take this." He replied, handing me the Cream costume he used to get here.

I took the costume and put it on, "Alright. It's kind of a tight fit, but I think I'll manage…" I replied, getting up off the bed and heading for the door.

**James' POV**

It had been an hour or two since I had got the doctor out of that small room. GUN had given the doctor and I each a room in Rouge's wing, seeing as the other two soldiers who had been in there was now, well, let's just say no longer with us. My room was at the end of the hallway, Eggman's door was left of mine, Rouge's was to the right, but the rest of the hall was mostly full of empty rooms, the only other soldier was near the other end of the building. I didn't have anything to unpack, as my stuff was all back at my shack, so my room was pretty much a plain room with a bed and dresser. I decided to go visit the doctor, he was adjusting his room and it had its own mini-lab in it for him to work with. We talked for about an hour; he had fixed everything up and was grateful for me helping out of that mess. After the talk he had told me he was going to bed and soon after I walked out the door I could hear him snoring. I turned to my door and there was a note taped to it. I picked it off and read it:

James, please come to room as soon as you can

-Rouge.

I turned to the door across from the doctor's and stepped towards it. The door had a sign on the door knob saying 'Knock First'. I quietly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Rouge ask from inside.

"It's James" I said loud enough for her to hear me without shouting. I heard a ruffling of clothes and then I heard her reply.

"Come in, the door's unlocked." She said sweetly. I noticed the light wasn't on and if it was it was dim, since there was no light under the door. I opened the door slowly, the light was off and I went for the light switch by the door "Don't turn it on yet" I heard her call out. I pulled my hand away, wondering how she knew I was going to hit the light. As I shut the door behind me I remembered she was a bat, so she had echolocation. I turned back around and I heard her call to me again "Make sure you lock the door behind you". I turned around again and flicked the lock shutting the door. I turned and I her a slight clicking noise. Soon there was a dim light coming from the middle of the ceiling. I could barely see now, but I could make out made me believe I still couldn't see properly and I felt my face blush worse then it ever had. If my eyes weren't lying to me, Rouge was lying in her, reading a small book, wearing a semi-see through red sleeping gown. I walked a little closer and could make out the bottom of the gown was white and fluffy. She signaled for me to sit on the foot of the bed as she put the book down on her desk. I knew I was still blushing, but was unaware if she knew. We started a short conversation about how our day had been. After about and hour I think I finally managed to stop blushing. She asked me some personal things after a while, like if I had ever had a girlfriend. Most of my answers were 'no', which I think she liked from the tone of her voice and her giggling. She signaled for me to sit beside her, some what lying on the bed. I kicked off my shoes and sat/lied down beside her. She laid her head on my chest and I felt myself blushing again. She looked up at me and kissed my cheek. I blushed and she told me to stay with her for the night. I did as she said and soon she fell asleep on my chest and I soon found myself dosing off too. I don't remember what I had dreamed of and the parts I do remember I'm not about to tell to you readers, but what I will tell you is that it was a good, long sleep.

**Jenn's POV**

We finally managed to get to the GUN base with ease. We walked into the reception area and walked up to the front desk. Shadow cleared his throat,

"Ahem, excuse me. I have one for recruiting." He said, motioning towards me.

The woman looked up from what she was typing, "Cream the rabbit is not of age to be a GUN agent. And you are aware of this Agent Shadow." She replied curtly, going back to her typing.

Shadow grumbled, "It's a costume. You saw me leave with it a few days ago. Now _please _register Jenn the Hedgehog." He replied, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

Her eyes bolted from the screen, "Jenn the hedgehog? Isn't she supposed to be under your protection at her house right now?" she exclaimed, staring at him.

"Well don't you think she would be safer here with armed soldiers rather than in her little shack of a house where by the way she already got abducted?" he explained, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

The receptionist nodded, "That makes sense, but why register her as a GUN agent?" she asked, looking rather confused.

"So she could be trained to protect herself just in case something happens to me. Now please kindly register her."

The receptionist nodded and then starting asking Shadow questions while I finally took the tight costume off, man it's hot in here.

After much questioning, we managed to get me registered and get me a room where all the other soldiers were located. I walked over to the area and opened my room door, with Shadow checking to make sure no one was there to sneak up on us. When the room was said to be secure I walked in, sat down on my bed and looked up at Shadow, "So, what do we do now?" I asked, waiting for him to respond.

"Well it's almost midnight, so I suggest you go to bed so you're rested. You need to start training bright and early tomorrow morning." He replied, leaving the room and closing it tightly behind him.

I stared at the area where Shadow was standing and sighed, laying down on my bed and closing my eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep only to be awakened at 5 in the morning by the sound of an alarm.

**James' POV**

I was startled when I heard the alarm went off. I looked down at Rouge and she was looked up at me "Don't worry, it's just the wake-up bell" she said yawning. She pulled her self up and kissed my cheek again. She walked over out of the light's reach. I heard a ruffling of clothes and she re-entered the light dressed in her purple outfit from before and stretched. I got out of the bed and put my shoes back on. Rouge unlocked the door and opened it. I walked out right after her and she used her key to lock her door behind her. We met the doctor in the hallway. He seemed a bit stunned to see us both come out of Rouge's room, but he didn't ask us anything. I guessed what he may have thought we did in there. Me and the doctor followed Rouge and she took us down another 3 floors to the basement. It was a cafeteria. She took us to the counter, where there was a small selection of food. Most of it looked like blobs of color you see in prison movies, but there were some burgers and fries that picked out. I was able to get my coffee, but it seemed rather old. Rouge took us to a table and from what I could see; it was her own table as there was only three chairs at it. The table was a triangle; I sat with the doctor to my right and Rouge to my left. Rouge was eating a small fruit salad with a glass of what looked like tomato juice. The doctor had picked out a bunch of the colored blobs, which I could now see were mashed carrots, mashed potatoes, peas and some sort of soup. He also had a small glass of orange or apple juice. I had grabbed myself a ham sandwich and a cup of coffee. We ate peacefully. After we finished, the café had filled with soldiers. I was a bit uncomfortable with all these people, but Rouge and the doctor assured me I would be fine. Rouge saw the Commander and walked over to him when she took our plates to the rack. She said something to him and he handed her a small envelope and she walked back to the table and sat back down. She cleared her throat pulling out a paper from the envelope "Alright, here's our assignment for today, I am responsible for the two of you, so you will listen to what I tell you understood?" she explained. Me and the doctor looked at each other then back at her and nodded "Good, now listen. As you know, there have been several attacks on the city. We have been given the job to break into their base on the weird Blue Island that has been located beside Angel Island. Doctor, do you still have your Egg-mobile?" she looked at the doctor. The egg-mobile was Dr.Eggman's favorite invention; it was a small egg shaped metal case with a control panel and cushion inside, with a large clear screen that the doctor could look out of from his seat. On either side was a small jet that gave the device the capability of flight. It also had billions of attachments. Eggman nodded chuckling.

"Even GUN couldn't keep that magnificent invention out of my possession!" he assured her. Rouge smirked nodding.

"Why am I not surprised?" she joked "James, you can use Chaos Control without emeralds right?" I nodded. "Good, here's the plan. Eggman, I need you to use the walker attachment on your egg-mobile and use it to blast through the front lines of the island, then, when the aliens come out to attack, get air-born and bombard them from above until James and I get a chance to sneak in with your Mini-Eggman TV." The Mini-Eggman TV, the MET, is a small floating metal egg with a TV screen on it that allows the doctor to keep an eye on a certain area or follow people without putting himself in any real danger. "We have been given the code name Team Dark, so if GUN asks for Team Dark, you know it's us, understand?" the doctor and I nodded. Rouge got up and the doctor and I did the same. We headed back to our rooms to prepare.

It took me a few minutes to choose what to bring. I had stored a few things in my belt and also took the blaster pistol that GUN had given me. I came out of my room and saw Rouge waiting. Eggman was going to meet us on the roof. Rouge and I took the elevator. In the small box she held me close to her until we got to the roof and she kissed my cheek again before we got off. I felt the blush cover my face again as I walked out. The roof was a normal city building roof, but I didn't see Eggman anywhere. Then, suddenly, I heard him laughing from behind us. I turned and saw the doctor in his egg-mobile float up and land with a set of two metallic legs just in front of us. The small MET flew out and hovered beside me. "I'll wait for you guys back on Angel Island after you're done your invasion, so you have an easy escape route" Eggman explained. Rouge and I nodded and hopped onto the sides of his vehicle. He folded the legs under the machine and the MET floated up and landed on the seat beside him. We flew up and floated off towards Angel Island.

**Jenn's POV**

I don't know what the heck that alarm is for, but it's hurting my ears like mad. I quickly got dressed ran out, bumping into Shadow,

"Whoa, what's the emergency?" he exclaimed, holding my arms to keep me from falling backwards.

"I just want to know what that alarm is about…it hurts my ears…" I whined, holding one of my ears with my free hand. "It sounds like there's an emergency or something."

He chuckled, "It's just the wake up bell. Get used to it, your going to hear it every morning at 5 am sharp. So be ready. C'mon." he motioned me to follow him, unaware where I was going, although I did manage to catch a glimpse of James going towards some area in the base.

I found out we were heading for the cafeteria to get some food. Well if you want to call it 'food'. It was kinda gross looking and blobby, and gross. Let's just say I choose an apple instead of eating it. God knows what it was and I wasn't about to find out.

I sat down beside Shadow and watched James from across the cafeteria sitting with Rouge and some bald guy with a big orange mustache. Odd. I'm assuming he's one of James' friends, if he even has friends. I saw Shadow stare at me while I was eating, with a zoned out look on his face,

"Uh Shadow? What are you looking at?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "Shadow? Shadow? My face is up here Shadow!" I waved my hand in front of his face.

He shook his head and snapped out of it, "Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something. After this we need to start working on training you. You need to be able to protect yourself if ever something happens to me." He replied, touching my hand gently.

I smiled, taking his hand, "Don't worry about me Shadow. I think I can pretty much defend myself. You don't need to train me or anything. Unless I need to go through this training to be a GUN soldier…" I tilted my head, looking at him.

Shadow cracked a smile, "It's mandatory for a new GUN soldier to go through the training. If you don't then you won't know how to use a gun. That's the most important weapon you'll use." He replied, leaning his head on his hand.

I bit my lip, "So I'm going to use a gun? Do I get to wear a uniform too? I saw James wearing a cool uniform…"

He laughed quietly, "Yes you get to use a gun and you get to wear a uniform. Now come on, we need to get you geared up for training." Shadow got up, heading towards the door, expecting me to follow.

I got up and headed towards the door with him, wondering what kind of uniform I have to wear and what gun I get to use.

We finally got to the area that was in a room with high tech security. I went in and looked around at all the guns and weapons there were. I walked over to a case full of rifles and shotguns. Shadow came over and covered the cabinet,

"Those are for more 'experienced' GUN soldiers. This here is your weapon." He handed me a small hand gun the size of my fist,

"Okay then. Why do I get this puny gone and you get this bigger one? I don't think that's very fair" I pouted.

"Our guns are exactly the same and I'm an EXPERIENCED agent." He took my gun and compared it, "See? Exactly the same, ok?" he handed it back to me.

I looked down at it, "But yours is black and red…mines only black…" I looked up at him, a sad look on my face.

Shadow sighed and took my gun, giving me here, "You can have my gun if it means that much to you. Now pick your outfit and lets get to training." He turned and left the room.

I looked through all the outfits and decided on a pair of camo pants and a red tank top. I slipped them on and took off after Shadow to begin my training.

**James' POV**

It was about 12 o'clock when we arrived at Angel Island. Eggman lowered us down. We jumped off his vehicle and backed up, the MET floated over to us. We nodded to Eggman. "Don't go and die on me now" I said humorously.

Eggman chuckled "Same to you old friend" he said as he leaped to the other island. Rouge and I hoped over to the other Island, hiding behind anything we could, keeping out of sight. We heard the explosions from Eggman's missiles and saw the blue aliens all run after him. When we saw our chance, Rouge and I took the MET and snuck into the doorway. I saw Eggman fly back to Angel Island after he spotted us getting in. That's when the MET kicked in, "Alright, I've done my part out here, let's get going." Rouge and I started down the hallway. The MET floated at about head level from to us. Rouge signaled for me to lean against the wall and I did. She looked around the corner then signaled for me to follow. I kept up with her and she stopped me time-to-time to let aliens go past. We kept out of sight to keep the aliens from finding us. Soon we go to a large room in what I assumed was the centre of the base. It looked like a giant altar. Rouge looked around and pointed out three massive creatures that looked like the ones from the ship we were on. The MET spoke up "Alright, I'll distract these meat heads while you two sneak past to the main power source." Rouge and I nodded as the MET flew out into view. The MET flew around in a figure eight grabbing the attention of the massive creatures. They all chased it down the hallway. Rouge and I stepped out of the shadows and crept over to a large metallic pillar in the centre of the room. It had several slots on it, four of the slots were empty and the other three were holding Chaos Emeralds. Rouge looked around the pillar and seemed to stop to read something. She was stunned at what she read.

"What is it?" I asked her, peaking around.

"Grab the emeralds, and get them out of here now" she said frantically. She turned to look at me "What are you doing? Grab the emeralds!" she boomed at me. Without further question I grabbed the emeralds and turned to see the MET flying back to us quickly.

"THE ALIENS ARE COMING!! HURRY UP!!" it boomed. Rouge jumped up and grabbed the MET and then reached out to me. I grabbed her arm and my eyes glowed blue as I activated the Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos… CONTROL!!" I said as we vanished in a blue flash from the Blue Island. We reappeared near Eggman on Angel Island. The MET floated back into Eggman's walker and her looked over at us.

"Rouge, did you guys find the emeralds and find out why those aliens needed them?" the doctor asked as we boarded his egg-mobile.

"Yes and it's a good thing we got the emeralds back. They're copying you're grandfather's work." She said plainly. Eggman's grandfather was Gerald Robotnik that I knew; he was one of the greatest scientific minds of his age and had created the ultimate life form and ultimate weapon. What that weapon was, I had never found out.

"What do you mean? Are they making another Shadow?" he asked looking confused. Rouge shook her head and then Eggman seemed to think for a moment. After a moment he looked stunned "You don't mean?" Rouge nodded at him. Eggman looked at her as if she was insane. I looked at her and then back at the doctor.

"What is it?" I asked confused. Eggman looked at me and cleared his throat.

"James, I have told you my grandfather had made many great things and he had made the ultimate weapon, but did I ever tell you what it was?" he asked calmly. I shook me head. Eggman took a deep breathe "Have you heard of the Eclipse Cannon?" he asked bluntly. Again I shook my head. He sighed "The Eclipse Cannon is a weapon that has the power to destroy an entire planet and pierce stars" he explained. I blinked taking in this information.

"Those aliens are trying to recreate their own version of it, that's why they need the emeralds" Rouge said out loud. I looked at her and then I figured it out. These aliens were going to destroy this planet. We floated up and headed back to GUN. None of us said anything as we returned to the GUN HQ to tell the Commander this horrifying news.

**???'s POV**

I tapped my fingers on the desk in front of me, having received information from my minions that someone infiltrated my base and stole the emeralds from their place. Growling I took a vase and through it at the wall,

"You creatures are USELESS!!!" I boomed, getting up and going to them, grabbing one by the throat, well, attempting to. I glared and motioned him to lower his head. He looked at me then lowered his head, allowing me to grab his neck, "You listen to me and you listen to me good. You better go find who did this or you won't live to see the next century. And don't forget the GIRL!"

He looked at me and shrugged. I snarled and pointed at the door, "GET GOING!" The creature shrugged and turned towards the door, heading out. Sighing, I sat back on my chair, tapping my fingers on the desk again, "I need new minions…" I turned to the picture sitting on my desk and picked it up, "You're going to be mine Jenn…and when I get you I'll make sure you never see the light of day again." I crushed the frame in my hand, cackling maniacally.

**Jenn's POV**

I panted, falling to my knees and holding my chest, heaving. Shadow stood over me, shaking his head,

"You only ran one lap. C'mon get up and keep going. You can do better than this." He explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

I glared up at him, "Only one lap?!?! I ran around the whole city! Screw you! Let's see you do that!"

"If I run five laps around the city, will you promise to run that many laps too?" he raised a brow, tapping his foot on the ground.

"ARE YOU NUTS?! I can't run around the city five times! What do I look like an android?" I glared, holding my chest.

He huffed, "Your weakness disgusts me. Now get up and get running before I pop a cap in your ass." Shadow glared, pushing me with his foot.

I stared up at him and gave him the finger. Then I waved it off and gave him alright symbol and got up, "Alright, I'll do it on one condition. The condition is you run with me without your jet shoes ok?" I smiled, lifting myself of the ground.

He raised a brow at me and sighed, "Alright then" he bent down and took his shoes off and putting them down on the ground, "Ok let's go…" he took off running, me at his heels, trying to keep up.

After 2 laps I collapsed onto my back, staring up at the clear blue sky. Shadow laid down beside me huffing and puffing,

"Well I guess you win this round. I won't be so gentle next time." He turned over to me and smirked, "Now that you completed your 'training' I think you're ready for your first assignment."

"Wait. Did I really have to do this 'mandatory' training or was this only to distract me?" I glared, jabbing him in the side.

He looked away from me whistling, "Well, not really. I was just suppose to distract you so they could find a mission for you that even a two year old can complete…wait I wasn't suppose to tell you that." He quickly added, "you didn't hear anything" he got up and booted it.

I steamed, getting up and running after him; "WHY YOU LITTLE!! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!!!" I pulled out a hammer out of nowhere and started chasing him with it.

All you could hear in the distance was me yelling at Shadow and a GUN soldier asking another,

"Hey wait. Who gave her a hammer?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Neo Sonic's POV**

It had been several years since the Dr.Eggman had been captured by GUN forces. I took advantage of this fact. I had reprogrammed all of his machines to obey me. Now most everything had changed about his old HQ. For one it was now my HQ. All shades of red were replaced with a cryptic blue and all shades of orange and yellow became white. The robots had been redesigned to match my perfect form. They now stood as thin, more human like, with blue bodies and jets built into their backs. The back of their heads were formed to match my primitive form's making them appear as metallic blue hedgehogs.

From my post on top of the main tower, I watched over my new army as it was being built. All the robots were being fitted with white diamond swords that cut through almost anything. I heard a hovering and turned to see one of the new droids floating over to me.

"Master Metal, here is the progress report you asked for" its metallic voice sounding some what fuzzy. I took the small piece of paper and looked it over. Progress was going smoothly, that was good. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Very good slave, now return to your post" I told him as I turned back to the army below. I heard him nod. As he turned I looked back at him "Oh, and get your voice box repaired some time later."

**James' POV**

As we landed on the GUN base roof, I could hear a screaming from down below. I looked at Rouge and the doctor and they both shrugged. I walked to the ledge and looked over the side and felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head as I lowered my eyes unimpressed. Jenn had gotten her hands on a massive hammer and was now chasing Shadow down the street looking completely insane. I sighed and turned back to Rouge and the doctor.

"What is it?" Rouge asked. I shook my head.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" I said. As we headed in, I heard a scream in the distance: "I'M GOING TO FREAKIN' KILL YOU SHADOW!!!" I sighed again as Rouge took us back to the briefing room. We delivered the Chaos Emeralds and explained the situation. The Commander said he'd let us know if they found out anything else and that we had the rest of the day to ourselves until something came up.

Eggman had returned to his room and told me he was going to take a nap as he wasn't used to waking up at five in the morning. Rouge invited me into her room, so I decided to join her for awhile. She brought me in and told me to wait on the couch while she got into her casual clothes. I sat down on the couch and yawned. I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep so I was tired. I shut my eyes and lied back against the back of the couch. I heard Rouge walk over to the TV in front of me and I open an eye. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts. She popped something into the DVD player. She sat down beside me and lied her head on my shoulder and put her hand on my stomach "I have a special movie for us" she quietly. I opened my other eye to look at the screen. I missed the title and had a hard time keeping my eyes open. After a few minutes I was able to keep my eyes open realizing it was one of my favorite movies; '_Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End'. _It was great, until about half way through the video. It suddenly stopped. Rouge got up and went to her DVD player. She tried opening it, but the eject button didn't seem to do anything. She tried to reset it, but the power button was stuck. After a time of struggling the screen turned fuzzy. Rouge walked back over to the coach and started looking for the remote when I heard a voice from the screen.

"Hello" We both looked at the screen. It was a metallic sounding voice. Rouge sat back down and listened "All GUN soldiers should pay special attention to this notice" suddenly the shape of a metallic hedgehog with white streaks appeared on the screen "I am Neo Sonic, formally known as Hyper Metal Sonic, I was created by Dr.Eggman. As he was captured by your soldiers I have taken control of all his robots and reformatted them to obey me. Now I want Dr.Eggman Robotnik to hand deliver me any and all Chaos Emeralds you may have. If I do not receive all seven Chaos Emeralds within 72 hours, I will destroy not only this small base, but any and all electronics within 500 miles of here and all other GUN bases. I hope my message is clear, as I do not intend on repeating myself, if you wish to contact me, simply dial 4 on any phone, or go to channel 4 on any of your communicators and I will respond, however if I am asked for any favors, such as changing the time limit, I will require payment in Chaos Emeralds. That is all." The screen returned to the movie.

Rouge and I looked at each other and quickly jumped up and quickly knocked on Eggman's door. He had heard the news. We all headed to the briefing room to see the Commander's reaction. It wasn't pretty.

**Jenn's POV**

We finally stopped in front of the base and tried to catch out breaths. Shadow was laying face first on the ground and I had my foot on his back, hammer raised over my head. He winced, trying to look up at me,

"Look. I'm sorry ok? It was a joke. You don't have to take it personally. I was just following orders. We do this to all new recruits." He tried to explain, holding his hand over his head.

I glared at him, but before I could answer, I heard a booming voice over the intercom near us, "Will all GUN personnel please report to the seminar room _immediately_." Raising a brow, I lowered my hammer and took my foot off of Shadow and helped him to his feet,

"You know, you're lucky I love you so much or I wouldn't have been so easy on you…" I glared at him, putting the hammer back where I got it from…wherever that was. We then headed for the 'seminar room' to see what was up.

As we entered the room, I caught a glimpse of James, Rouge and the bald guy again. What is up with his moustache? Its all big and orange like. It's kinda scary really. Oh well. I walked over and stood beside James, whispering in his ear,

"Umm, what is happening exactly?" I questioned. He turned to look at me.

"That's what you're here to find out, so shut up and listen" he said plainly, turning to look back at the front.

I glared, turned back towards the door, but I was stopped by two armed guards, having their guns pointed at me. I gulped and walked to my spot, deciding I should probably stick around for my while instead of getting my head blown off. Stupid guard and their guardness.

I turned my attention back to James and whispered in his ear again, "You're a jerk…why are you so mean to me? What did I ever do to you?" I glared, jabbing him in the side. He didn't say anything; he just shot a cold glance at me then looked back to the front. I huffed and crossed my free arm over my chest,

"You know, you're a real prick you know that?" I mumbled, flinching when my arm came in contact with my broken one, "Son of a-" I cursed, still being ignored.

**James' POV**

I don't know why Jenn thought she needed to bother me, but I easily ignored her, so I could keep my attention to the front. I felt a bit bad for ignoring her though, so I looked over and noticed her arm was still hurt from a few days ago. I turned back facing forward and muttered quietly "Your arm still hurting?" She moved a bit closer, whispering,

"Why would you care anyways?" I decided she was upset because of my ignoring her, but before I could say anything else Shadow stepped over.

"Hey Jenn, is he bothering you?" he asked her glaring at me. I could tell he hated me for some reason. I don't know what it was, but I he seemed to want me dead. Honestly though I couldn't say I didn't feel the same way towards him. Something inside me told me to just take him out, but my common sense told me to keep myself from getting in trouble with the Commander and acting so foolishly in front of Rouge and the doctor.

"No it's ok Shadow I can deal with this myself" I heard her reply, noticing Shadow give me a cold look before leaving. I looked ahead and listened to the Commander explain what had been announced by Neo Sonic. The Commander dismissed us after making sure everyone had heard the news. When I went outside I bumped into Shadow and he turned glaring at me.

"Hey, watch where you're going, freaking prick" he grumbled turning to look at me. I walked past him and heard him call after me "Hey, don't walk away from me, I'm talking to you little boy blue!" I stopped and looked at him. He glared at me and I returned the stare.

"What, may I ask, is your problem?" I asked coldly. He glared at me and I saw him try to swing a blow at me. I used Chaos Control to move around easily and booted him out the doorway. I let down Chaos Control and walked outside. Shadow got up and growled rushing at me. I once again used Chaos Control and with time frozen, hit him in several critical areas. When I let down Chaos Control, he dropped in pain and then went unconscious. I walked back inside and found Rouge.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Taking care of a little business" I replied smirking. I looped my arm around hers "Shall we get back to our movie until GUN decides what to do?" She seemed shocked, but then smiled at me sweetly and walked with back to her room and we finished watching the movie and spent some more time talking and playing around.

**Jenn's POV**

I walked out of the room after listening to that old man drone on and on about some 'Neo Sonic' or whatever. I don't know. Frankly I don't really care. I just want something to do. I decided to head to my room, but turned around and went to find Shadow.

After much searching I found him outside, laying unconscious on the ground. I gasped and went over to him, lifting him up with my free arm and carrying him to my bedroom and laying him down on my bed. A few minutes later I noticed Shadow came to and looked around slowly,

"Where's that no good-a" he groaned, holding his shoulders, "I'm going to get him for this, ah god." He moaned, rolling onto his side in what seemed to be in pain. I moved to him and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Shadow, what happened? Who did this to you?" I questioned, looking him over. He appeared to be in pain, but I couldn't tell because there were no visible wounds. He struggled to look up at me,

"J-J-J…" he replied before passing out again. I bit my lip and looked his body over, only finding a small bruise on the bottom of his spine. Sighing, I covered him with the blanket and sat down beside him, rubbing his side. I thought for a moment. _Who in the world would do this to my poor Shadow…J...hmm…who's name starts with a J-JAMES! _I growled, getting up off the bed and heading towards the front desk, slamming my hands on the desk, getting the sec's attention,

"Where is James' room?" I exclaimed, my blood beginning to boil. She looked at me, a startled look on her face, pointing out where his room was. Snarling I headed for his room, pounding on the door. There was no answer, just perfect.

**James' POV**

I heard pounding coming from outside my door. I got from wrestling around with Rouge. She sat up and looked around me "Who's that?" she asked fixing her shirt.

"I haven't a clue" I said getting up off my knees and walked over to the door and opened it a crack. I peeked out and saw Jenn beating on my door recklessly. I guessed she had found Shadow and figured out it was me. I shut the door and lied against it thinking for a moment. Maybe, just maybe, if I ignore her she'll just go away, it's not like she'll realize I'm in Rouge's room, how would she? Oh well, I wasn't about to go out there with a girl having a PMS attack on my door. I decided to go and talk to her later; right now I was having fun, so she would have to wait.

**Jenn's POV**

I sighed, sliding down the door and closing my eyes, tears starting to form in my eyes. I just realized I was beating on the door with my broken arm. I also realized I almost broke the door with it too. Maybe if I wait here he'll come out and talk to me, yea that sounds like a plan. I sighed and leaned my head against the door, a single tear falling from my eyes _oh the pain…_

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up, feeling like my body had been broke in half and stuck back together with thumb tacks. I don't know what that kid's problem was. He almost freakin' killed me the brat. Sighing I turned to see if Jenn was still there, but obviously she wasn't, great. I slowly tried to get up, but failed miserably. Man what did that brat do to me…

**James' POV**

After an hour or two I had decided to take a break from fooling around with Rouge. She insisted I stay a bit longer, but I needed to talk Jenn out of trying to kill me. It would be rather hard to do missions with her if she hated my guts, not that I would have a mission with her. I was under Rouge's guidance, so any mission I was in had to be lead by her. I opened the door and went kneeled down in front of the now tired out Jenn. I nudged her gently "Jenn?" She looked up at me.

"What?" she said oblivious of who I was. I decided to have a bit of fun with this.

"This is your conscience speaking, we haven't spoken in awhile" I started, holding a straight face.

"What? I have a lot of consciences, which one is you?" she asked. I stopped for a moment.

"I'm the one you don't normally listen to, I'm here to tell you not to kill James" I continued.

"I don't listen to any of my three personalities, so I suggest you leave me alone- wait..." She opened her eyes and glared at me "James…" I took a step back.

"Now listen, I can explain why I had to own Shadow" I started "He tried to hit me so I pushed him away. He tried to rush me so I took him out to keep him from starting a brawl and loosing his job" I said briefly. She seemed dreary.

"You know, if I wasn't in so much pain, I'd hit you" she groaned. I sighed and picked her up; holding her like a groom holds his bride. I brought her to the infirmary and gave her to the nurse. I told them I found her outside my door and returned to Rouge's room.

"Where were you?" she asked as I walked in. She had started heating something in her microwave.

"I just took care of the one beating at my door" I told her. She asked who it was and I explained what had happened.

"Well know, that's a first, no one's ever beaten Shadow before" she grinned, seeming amazed. The microwave dinged and she pulled out the bag of popcorn. She pointed to the TV and I saw she had readied another movie for us. I went over and sat down. She sat beside me, placing the bowl of popcorn by our feet, laying her head on my shoulder again and resting her hand on my stomach. Again I missed the title of the movie, but it didn't bother me. I watched it and was surprised to see what Rouge had tricked me into watching.

**Jenn's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. _Where the heck am I? _I thought for a moment. I shrugged and sat up, holding my head. I noted that there were over people in this room so I must be in the infirmary or something. I don't know. All remember is I was sitting in a hallway and James was there. James…I'm gonna freakin' kill him when I see him. I turned to the guy next to me that looked oddly like James. I snarled and pulled out my gun,

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!!" I growled, aiming my gun at him and firing a shot, hitting him straight in the chest. Afterwards all I remember is a bunch of people rushing in and everything went black again.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was now in a white room, but everything is soft and BOUNCY! I bounced around and soon realized my arms were stuck to my sides. Oh, no. This can't be. What am I doing in an INSANE ASSILYM?!?! I panicked, looking around, "Ok this isn't funny anymore. James stop this joke I get it you didn't hurt Shadow purposely. I'll forgive you if you get me out of here…JAMES?!?!"

**James' POV**

I was rather stunned from the movie Rouge had made me watch. I felt violated, but yet rather refreshed at the same time. I headed down to the infirmary and asked for Jenn. "You mean the girl who shot that poor guy right after waking up?" I knew this wouldn't be good news.

I was making my way back to the room I had first found Dr.Eggman. I can't believe she had got herself put in an asylum; all I did was bring her to get her arm checked. I sighed as I asked the guards to let me. I entered the room and was amazed to see Jenn rocking back and forth in a corner saying something about purple monkeys. For a second I thought maybe she did need to be in here, but quickly erased that thought from my mind. I walked over to her and kneeled down "Jenn?" I touched her shoulder.

She looked up at me a bit twitchy "J-James?" she asked quietly "I forgive you, just tell them they can let me out now." I sighed and went to the guards and explained to them what happened, but they didn't believe me, so I fed them a more convincing story.

"It's that time of the month for her guys" That made them nod and go take off the jacket, letting her go.

"Try to keep better control over that temper of yours next time miss" one of them said as I walked her back to Shadow's room.

"Temper?" she asked looking at me "I have a disease!"

"I know, but I had to change the story to make them believe me" I told her as I opened the door to Shadow's room "Take care" I pushed her into his room and made sure to shut the door tightly. I knew it seemed rude, but if Shadow saw me with her he'd probably try to kill me again. I returned to my room, a bit unsure of whether or not to go back and see Rouge again, the video still had me a tad stunned. It was an 'amusing' video, but for some reason it made me extremely hungry. I decided to wait an hour before returning to her room. That gave me enough time to repair the damage done to my door and forget about the movie for a bit.

**Jenn's POV**

_Why did he push me like that? Oh yea, Shadow's in here that's why. I must go thank him for helping me out of that place._ I got up off the floor, just in time to catch a glimpse of Shadow laying on the bed, curled up in fetal position. I slowly walked over and touched his forehead,

"Shadow? You awake?" I spoke softly, trying not to wake him if he was indeed asleep. He stirred a little and slowly turned over,

"Yea I'm awake…where were you?" he asked, looking me over. I looked at him and smiled a little,

"It's a long story, but all I can say is my worst nightmare came true…" I trailed off, noticing a hurt expression spread across his face,

"What happened to you?" he sat up almost briskly, holding his side in pain. "You look like you got ran over by a truck or something…who did this to you?" I looked down, and then looked him in the eye.

"It was kind of my fault…what happened was I was pounding on the door and I hurt my arm even more and I shot a guy in the infirmary 'cause I thought ht was James and ended up in a room with padding…" I shivered, remembering what had happened. Shadow simply stared at me, then shook his head,

"You know, I worry about you sometimes…come here…" he motioned for me to sit next to him. I reluctantly sat down and wrapped my arms around him,

"You're not mad at me are you?" I asked with a worried look on my face. He looked at me and chuckled,

"No. I'm not mad at you; I'm just a little upset that you shot one of my soldiers. That was a stupid thing to do, but it wasn't your fault so I forgive you. Once I'm not in so much pain we'll go see the Commander for your first mission." He laid his head down on the pillow and held me close.

A few hours later, or so it seemed, I woke up and looked around, not finding Shadow lying beside me. I jumped and looked around, but there was no sign of him. Sighing, I got up and left the room, running down the hallway to James' room, finding no one there either. I panicked and ran to the desk and talked to the receptionist frantically,

"Do you know where everyone went?" I asked my face as white as a ghost. She simply looked at me, then turned back to her computer,

"Shadow and James are with the Commander. Word got out that they had a tiff and he's giving them a talk." She plainly said, going back to doing whatever she was doing. I sighed and left, heading towards my room, bumping into a red echidna, "Hey! Watch where you're going" he said, giving me a look of disgust. I returned the look, pushing by him and heading to my room again. I felt him catch my arm and was turned around briskly,

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he said, looking at me with those purple eyes if his. He was quite handsome actually. He has long fur-like hair with big purple eyes and fists with spikes on them. I blushed and spoke softly,

"I'm Jenn if your wondering what my name is, although I don't know what yours is so I couldn't tell you whether or not I know." I responded,. He looked at me and grinned,

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna. I'm the protector of the Master Emerald and the dweller of Angel Island. Aren't you the girl that GUN is trying to protect?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. I nodded and blushed more,

"Yea that's me. Weren't you the guy that ran passed me when those blue aliens were chasing Sonic?" I asked a quizitive look on my face. Knuckles nodded and turned to leave,

Yep. That was me alright. Well I guess I'll be seeing you then, huh?" he grinned, winking at me and walking down the hallway. I blushed and went into my room, shutting the door tightly behind me.

**???'s POV**

Insolent fools. How could they think they could fool me by sneaking her away wearing a rabbit costume? What do they think I am, stupid? I growled deeply and slammed my fist on the desk. _They're going to pay for this. _I thought to myself, getting up and walking out the door of my office. I reached my destination and kicked open the door, startling the pathetic excuse for my minions,

"Listen to me, and listen to me good. You better get that girl before I really lose my cool and blow your sorry kiesters back to where you came from. I want you to infiltrate the GUN base in the east and take the girl without being noticed. Am I clear?" I spat, noticing a few nodding their heads, "Good, now GO!" I turned and left, leaving them to do my bidding.

I got back to my office and sat back down, holding my head in my hands. _I'm surrounded by idiots. _I thought, looking over at my pet wolf curled up in the corner. At least she didn't let me down. She looked over at me, clearly reading my thoughts. She got up and walked over to me, laying her head on my lap. I kind of smirked and pet her head,

"A least you wouldn't let me down would you Sheba? But you must wait my pet; your time will soon come…" I laid my hand back on my desk, tapping my fingers impatiently. She looked at me and spoke to me through telepathy,

"I hope it's soon. My thirst for hedgehog blood is growing stronger with each passing day" she said, closing her eyes. I smirked and caressed one of her ears,

"Soon my pet, soon your time will come and you won't let me down" I said, leaning back in my chair, chuckling to myself.

**James' POV**

I swear if I ever find out who rated me out, I'll break their neck. Someone had reported me and Shadow brawling in front of the HQ. Now Shadow and I were being nagged by the Commander that we were setting a bad example for other soldiers. I was given a warning, as I was a new guy, but good old Shadow was paying dearly, which I liked seeing as he started it. He was being suspended off the Jenn case for a week, meaning he couldn't go within 300 feet of her for seven whole days. I saw him glare at me after he had failed to convince the Commander to lift the suspension. As we left the room I heard him grumbling under his breathe, but I knew he wouldn't risk another brawl with me right in front of the Commander's office. I felt like I had accomplished a lot that day, having not only kicked Shadow's butt, but also getting him suspended from his little girlfriend, this meant I could get a chance to know her better without him getting in the way, of course, I expected Shadow to try and get near Jenn. I wasn't going to stop him, after all, Jenn liked him and she didn't need to get punished for his stupidity. As I returned to my room, I saw Rouge leaning against my door. "So, how'd it go?" she asked looking over at me. I shrugged

"I was given a warning and Shadow got suspended from his mission" I said plainly. Rouge raised a brow looking at me, getting off my door.

"You mean Shadow can't continue his mission? Isn't he guarding Jenn?" she asked looking a bit concerned.

"They said there were going to leave some echidna in charge of her until Shadow's done his suspension." I explained to her. Rouge nodded and sighed.

"So, shall we return to what we were doing earlier?" she asker, a smirk crossing her face. We had been playing some card games earlier, but she got upset when I had been winning and she started wresting with me. We didn't hurt each other, though she did rip the leg of my pants slightly, nothing I couldn't stitch up later. I nodded and she walked me into her room. She fixed the cards, which had been scattered from out rolling around. She dealt us a new had and before long we were back to wrestling around. Finally I got tired and she had managed to pin me. She giggled and kissed my forehead before rolling off and lying beside me on the floor. I yawned and soon felt myself drifting into a quiet sleep, but not before feeling Rouge kiss my cheek once more.

**Knuckles' POV**

I was sitting quietly, minding my own business when I heard a huge pounding on my door. _I wonder who could that be? _I thought to myself, getting up and answering my door, finding the commander towering over me, "Uh…hi boss. What's up?" I asked, with a confused look on my face. He cleared his throat, obviously irritated by the way I was talking to him,

"Knuckles the Echidna, you have been assigned the duty of watching over Jenn the hedgehog" he said to me. I stepped back startled.

"Wait, you mean the purple cutie? I thought Shadow was in charge of her, not that I'm complaining or anything" I replied even more confused. I'd only seen Jenn once and she was pretty little thing, but Shadow had been given the honor of keeping her out of harm's way.

"Shadow has been suspended for harassing a younger officer" he explained. Shadow harassing another officer? The only one I knew who took advantage of her power was Rouge, but Shadow never seemed to take advantage of his rank. I straightened out and decided not to complain, getting to be near Jenn would be nice, I may get to win her before Shadow has too much of a chance.

"Alright, I'll do it, thank you sir" I said nodding to him. He nodded back.

"Very good soldier, you'll start tomorrow, understood?" he asked. I nodded and he turned and headed down the hallway. I shut the door and when I was sure he was too far away to hear me I jumped, throwing my arms into the air.

"YAHOO!!" I cheered. I started jabbing the air in a fighting stance once I landed "Now I have an excuse to get close to Jenn, this'll give me an edge at making her mine" I punch upward then paused "Shadow's gonna wish he'd never given me this chance" I chuckled and soon found myself with my hands on my hips laughing loudly. I heard a bang on the wall, someone yelling at me to quiet down. I stopped laughing and calmed myself. I straightened up and decided I should go get re-acquainted with her, make sure she knew she'd be in safer hands. I'm sure she'll just melt once she sees me. I sat down on the coach, laying my arms over the back. "I am the COOLEST!!" I heard myself laughing again until the person from before banged on the door again.

**Jenn's POV**

I slid down the door, staring up at the ceiling. I wonder where Shadow is, it's been an awful long time. I finally felt the banging on my door, getting up to answer it. What I saw wasn't very pleasant. Shadow was banging his head on the door, well, until I opened it, causing him to fall face first into my lap. I blushed and helped him up, holding his shoulders,

"What's wrong Shadow?" I asked, looking concerned. He looked all droopy as if he'd just lost the greatest thing in his life. Aka, ME I thought to myself,

"Life isn't worth living anymore. Put me in a coma for a week or something. Put me in a time machine so I could skip this week. This make this week pass faster." He replied, groaning, looking as if he was going to cry. I raised a brow and wrapped my arms around him,

"What's wrong Shadykins?" I cooed, holding him close to me. Shadow stepped back, and looked up at me,

"I'm suspended from my mission for a week. I can't go within 300 feet of you for a whole seven days. Do you know how many hours that is?!" I saw the tears streaming down his face, as he turned away, "It's all James' fault. If he hadn't moved I would have knocked him out and no one would have said anything."

I stared at him in shock, not believing what I was hearing, "That means I won't be seeing for an entire week. Whose going to guard me?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. He looked back at me, a look of disgust on his face,

"He gave Knuckles the job. I can't believe I'm going to miss you for god knows how many seconds…" he fell to his knees, holding me tightly. As if on cue, I heard a knock on the door and a head popped in, revealing the red echidna from before. I blushed, realizing he was the one that was going to be protecting me for a week. Lovely.

Shadow headed back to his room as Knuckles popped in and started to introduce himself and started to almost brag that he was going to be my new guard for a week. As he did so, I swore I could hear Shadow screaming and cursing down the hall.

**James' POV**

'604,800,000 milliseconds of no Jenn'. That's what I had written on the note I stuck on Shadow's door. Rouge laughed when I told her of the note and she told as funny as it was, not to do it again. I agreed with her. I didn't want to push it. Shadow was a higher rank and was supposed to respect that, not that I was going to. Rouge had convinced me to watch another movie that had left me hungry again. She seemed to like watching these movies with me. It didn't bother me; I just wish I knew what they were about. I had a slight vision problem that I hadn't mentioned to her. I couldn't see TV screens that well if they were poorly lit, and most of these movies were in the dark, so I couldn't really make them out. I decided it was for the best, just incase the movies were to my distaste. I always fell asleep during them, as they didn't have any real vocal, just background music. I was always awakened by Rouge getting up from her regular spot, her head on my shoulder and hand on my stomach. I almost could have sworn her hand seemed to be getting lower down my stomach each time, but I never asked. After the movie, I was awakened the usual way, except this time I found that Rouge had sat back down beside me and hadn't put another movie in. I didn't ask her why, she was in charge of me at any rate, so what she said go. I saw her pull out a blanket and cover us with it. She looked up at me and kissed my cheek again. She seemed to like doing that, but I didn't mind. She started rubbing my chest and soon fell asleep lying on me. I let her sleep and soon felt my head lay on top of hers as I too drifted off to sleep.

**Neo Sonic's POV**

It began to feel as though GUN was ignoring me. I had sent my message several hours ago and had not yet been contacted. I tapped my foot impatiently and thought I should cause a bit of noise to get their attention. I walked to the edge of my tower and raised my arms, getting the attention of my newly made slaves "My followers, GUN has ignored my request for the Chaos Emeralds and return of Dr.Eggman. I think we should send in a small warning comity, to let them know the Neo Empire is one to be taken seriously. Who's with me?" a few of the more developed robots stepped forward.

"My troop and I shall invade the GUN base where Sonic has been spotted. We will take great pride in crushing that blue pain" he called up to me. He looked a lot more like me then the other robots, but his plating was black and he was equipped with a red diamond blade, as appose to the regular white blades. Mine was silvery-blue.

"No" I told him, lowering my arms "Bring the hedgehog here, I will be the one who gets to crush him and get my long awaited revenge…" I clenched a fist. That hedgehog had humiliated me on more than one occasion and caused me more pain then I'm willing to remember. The robot nodded up and me and turned away. I saw his team follow behind him, two other black shaded robots, armed each with only one white diamond blade. I turned away from the ledge and looked up to the window above me, the many shades from the design on it reflecting off my face. I lowered my head as I remembered why I had put it there. If I was able, I'm sure I would have felt a tear run down my face.

**Jenn's POV**

I sat down on my bed, staring at Knuckles that was watching me intently. He was a little creepy, but I guess I have to deal with him for a week. He was consistently complimenting my appearance (for those who are too stupid to understand big words that means he was hitting on me.)(A/N: Don't mind my character; it's her time of the month you know…) Sighing, I got up and left the room, leaving Knuckles to rant about how 'cool' he was and how I was 'beautiful.' He was actually getting on my nerves; since he wasn't even suppose to be guarding me yet. I decided to go see James for a while, but noticed yet again he wasn't in his room. Where the is he all the time? I mean, the kid has to sleep once in a while. I guess I'll just stay here 'til he shows up.

An hour passed. Then another. Then another. I soon realized he wasn't coming back anytime soon, so I decided to find out if anyone knew where he was staying tonight. Maybe he was with that bat girl. What was her name again? Oh, yea. Her name was Rouge the Bat I believe. I got up and headed to the receptionist and asked where her room was. She simply pointed down the hall where I had come from. I sighed and went back, knocking on the door in front of where James' room was. The bald guy from before answered the door,

"Do you realize what time it is young lady? You know we have to get up at 5 in the morning." He yawned, scratching his bald head. I blushed a little, looking back and forth,

"Say, do you know where…" I looked down at the name I wrote down on my hand, "Where Rouge's room is?" I asked politely, returning my gaze to his. He pointed past me, motioning towards the door across from his,

"Other side of the hallway, but I don't think she's awake right now. I saw her go in with James earlier. I don't know if they're still awake." He replied, "Now if you'll excuse me," he said shutting his door. I turned around and knocked on the door, hoping they were still awake.

**James' POV**

I was awakened by the sound of a knock at Rouge's door. I saw her open her eyes a bit "Just leave it, what ever it is can wait 'til tomorrow" she insisted. I looked at the door and then decided I didn't have much choice. Rouge was still on top of me, so I couldn't get up and it would look rather odd if I answered her door for her and she didn't have any intentions on getting up. I sighed and looked back at the door. She looked up at me "Do you really want to answer it?" she asked. I nodded and she sat up "Be quick, 'k?" I nodded and got up. I walked to the door a crack and peeked through the door to see Jenn.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"You want to go for a walk?" she asked me. I thought for a second. I turned back to Rouge and saw her yawn, then looked back to Jenn.

"Actually I'm in for tonight, maybe another time?" I suggested to her. I didn't want to have another night of next to no sleep and I don't think Rouge would be happy if I left this late.

"Oh, okay" she said depressingly looking down. I couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for her and sighed.

"Wait here a sec'" I said as I turned and leaned over Rouge "I need to go take care of something, I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Rouge nodded and laid her head on the couch. She looked so innocent curled up like that. It almost hurt to leave. I headed out the door and shut it quietly behind me "Let's keep it short okay?"

**Jenn's POV**

I started to walk with James, shooting glances at him once in a while, "So…how was your day?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

"It was good" he said. I could tell he was focused on something else. I looked away from him and sighed,

"That's good. Well I guess you want to go huh?" I asked, a hurt expression on my face. He looked at me, looking a bit unsure

"It's not that I want to leave…" he started, and then looked down. I frowned and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Well if you were in the middle of something I'd understand if you would rather be doing that then walking with me…" I trailed off, looking up at the sky. He blinked a moment then lowered his eye lids.

"What do you mean by 'doing that'?" he asked, as I had said something terrible. I stopped and laughed nervously,

"I mean if you were…uhh…you know…hanging out with Rouge or something. I mean I was kind of rude barging in on you guys like that…" I trailed off, a blush spreading across my face. I was clearly digging a deeper hole. He glared at me slightly,

"We weren't doing it okay? We were sleeping…" he replied, starting to sound annoyed. I sighed covering my face with my hands, a deep blush on my face,

"That's not what I meant…" I mumbled, trying to conceal the fact I was VERY embarrassed. I heard him start tapping his foot

"What DID you mean then, hmmm?" he asked, sounding more and more annoyed with me. I blushed even more,

"I didn't mean anything by it…I was just saying…" I sighed and turned away from him.

"Mhm, well if you don't mind I'd like to return to what ever it was I was doing, whether or not that's any of your business" he said sounding ready to explode at me. He turned and started to walk back to Rouge's room. I stared as he walked off, tears filling my eyes. I shook my head and walked over to a tree and sat down next to it.

**James' POV**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. To start Jenn had come to ROUGE'S room looking for ME, to ask me to go for a walk at 10 at night, when she knows I have to get up at 5 in the morning. Then I left poor Rouge to have her accuse me of doing god knows what she thought I was doing.

I stormed back to Rouge's room and shut the door. She looked up at me when I entered and I sat back where I had been sitting before. She laid back down on top of me, covering us with the blanket again. I calmed down and let it all sink in as Rouge fell asleep. I thought about what had happened and tossed it about in my mind. I decided she may not have meant anything. It was late, she may have been tired. I looked over the situation again and found that just for dozing off, that I may have been slightly too hard on her.

**Jenn's POV**

I sat down against the tree, staring up at the stars. It was so beautiful outside, I didn't want to leave. That was very rude of James assuming I thought he was having sex or something, god. That's totally not what I was thinking. What a jerk. I sighed, as the tears finally rolled down my cheeks. Why is it every time I try to make a friend I always get rejected. I don't know why people don't like me, it's probably because of this stupid disease I have. I mean, it's not my fault I have it. I was born with it for god sakes. I laid down on the ground and sobbed silently until the early hours of the morning, aka 5 am in the morning when I was suppose to get up.

I slowly opened my eyes with his face millimeters from mine, staring at me with the biggest cheesiest look on his face, "'Morning!" he exclaimed, making me jump almost two feet in the air. He chuckled and crossed his arms,

"You know you left yesterday when I was talking to you, that was very rude of you…I feel hurt."

I glared up at him, pushing him over, "Don't talk to me about RUDE. I just had a conversation with the rudest guy on base last night…" I steamed. Knuckles kind of backed away, his hands out in front of him,

:"Don't hurt me. I was just joking around. You don't have to shoot me like you did that last guy…" he began, gaining a cold glare from me. He gulped and stepped back a few feet,

"I'm gonna go now…" he said shaking. I raised a brow at him,

"You're supposed to be guarding me you know that right?" I explained, tapping my fingers on the ground. He short of shot a glance side ways,

"Well, what the commander doesn't know won't hurt him right?" he grinned nervously, taking off immediately. I sighed and laid my head back down on the warm ground, "Well I'm going to stay here until Shadow's suspension is done then…" I decided, closing my eyes once again.

"That won't be acceptable I'm afraid" said a metallic voice from above me.

**Black Neo Sonic's POV**

I looked down at the small purple hedgehog that was lying out in the open, as if she was my target practice. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Who are you…?" she asked me in fear. I could have laughed, if only I had a mouth, so instead I simulated one with my voice box.

"Your worst nightmare" I explained to her, knocking in the back of the head. She dropped motionless. I looked around and found no one had noticed. I snapped my fingers and pointed towards the door "Go find Sonic, and other hedgehogs are fair game" I looked down at the one I had disabled "This will be my first trophy".

It only took a few moments for GUN to realize I had attacked; my men were already cutting through soldiers like butter. I had captured not only Sonic, but also a few of his pals, namely Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. Along with a purple female, I was quite proud of the game I had caught. We had piled the hedgehogs found in a small carrying device. It was going well until I noticed I was missing a soldier. I had only brought five of my ten, so with now only four, I knew there was someone or something in there that was stronger then a regular soldier. That's when I saw it. Another blue hedgehog with red streaks, he had some how got his hands on my soldier's sword and was now slicing his way threw my remaining troops. I couldn't keep up with his movements, so I quickly jumped back onto my carrier and started retreating to the base, but I knew I needed to hurry when I heard a familiar voice cry out

"THEY'VE GOT SHADOW!!!" That voice haunted me. I turned and saw her stepping back in shock. I glared at her. Rouge the bat. The one who had betrayed Dr.Eggman when I was still under his control. She was the reason I hadn't been activated sooner. If she hadn't promised the emeralds, I would have been awakened to find them, but instead I was forgotten. I speeded up the ship, but soon realized how the hedgehog was keeping up. Chaos Control, he obviously had a Chaos Emerald and was over using it to take out my troops. I drew my swords and used the one I had found on my way here. I was now able to follow the hedgehog's movements. I easily kept up with him; his movements no where near as fast as I had guessed. I pushed him aside and glared when I realized he could have had an emerald and I had lost him. I decided not to let Neo know about this mishap on my part and continued to the base. Black Neo Sonic, second in command, does not make mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Jenn's POV**

My head was throbbing when I woke up. I slowly looked around, noticing I was in a metal-like room with Shadow, Knuckles, and a twin-tailed orange fox. I rubbed my head and sat up, scooting over to Shadow and shaking him lightly,

"Shadow? Shadow? You awake Shadow?" I asked quietly, careful not to hurt him, remembering what had happened to him previously. He slowly opened his eyes and stared up dreamily at me,

"Jenn? Is that you?" he asked, reaching up to touch my face. I smiled and took his hand, holding it in my own,

"Yes it's me Shadow…are you alright?" I asked a worried look on my face. He chuckled and held my hand in his,

"I'm perfectly fine. Are you hurt in any way? If you are I'll kill the $$ that did it to you…" he replied, tightening his grip on my hand. I smiled and laid down beside him,

"Calm down Shadow. I'm fine, ok? We just need to figure out where we are first ok? Worry about me later…" I got up and walked over to the door and tapped on the bars. I moved over to the box that was on the bars, pulling a credit card and swiping it through. It seemed to have no effect and it cut my card in half, what the heck? I moved over to see if anyone was there, "Hello? is there anyone there?" I called out, noticing four blue metallic looking hedgehogs standing along the opposite wall with their heads lowered. I sighed and took a breath,

"HELLO!?!?! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!!" I screamed, making everyone in the cell jump, not even fazing the robots. I sighed and chucked a pebble I found in my pocket at them. I hit the one farthest to the right, as its eyes lit up and it raised its head, looking over at me,

"Return to your slumber meat bag" I replied in a metallic voice, still looking at me. I glared and gave him the finger,

"Make me metal head. Lets see you try…" I grinned, crossing my arms over my chest, noticing my arm had been fixed. It raised its arm and pointed it at me,

"Launching fist missile…" it replied, as I saw its wrist light up. I ducked just in time, as his hand flew passed, nailing Knuckles in the head, knocking him out cold once again. I grinned and stuck out my tongue, waving my arm outside the bars, getting it caught. I gasped and tried to get it out, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked down to see my arm on the ground near a set of metallic black feet. I gasped and twitched, falling backwards onto the ground.

**James' POV**

I woke up in Rouge's bed. I looked around and saw Rouge sitting by her window with a box of tissue on her lap. I got up, holding my head. All I could remember was that black metal hedgehog knocking me off the cargo ship. I guess I got knocked out when I fell. I got out of the bed and walked over to Rouge. She was crying hard, her tears stained her face. I kneeled down beside her.

"Shadow's gone…" she cried. I looked away.

"I'm sorry; I didn't expect him to use Chaos Control… I failed" I said looking away. She shook her head.

"It's not your fault, we ignored Neo Sonic and so he attacked us. None of us were prepared." She told me. I still felt as though I was to blame. I turned and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" I heard her ask me.

"I promise Rouge, no matter what it takes, no matter how much I'll regret it; I'll bring Shadow back for you" I said to her without turning around. I heard her start sobbing again as I walked out. I saw the doctor as I walked down the hallway. He was talking to a bunch of other soldiers, trying to figure out how they could fight back. I got downstairs and passed the Commander. He turned to me.

"Get back here soldier, no one is going anywhere until I give the order, understand?" he boomed at me. I stopped.

"That's an order, I will respectfully disobey, Commander." I continued out the door and could hear people whispering to each other in surprise. I looked around. I don't know what it was, or how it happened. All I know is that something told which direction I needed to go in. I used Chaos Control and found that even at such a speed, I felt like I was too slow.

**Black Neo Sonic's POV**

Her arm dropped to my feet after I had cut it off. I glared down at her and felt disgusted by the weakness in her; falling after loosing just an arm. I shook my head and looked up to see the rest of the group watching in shock. I chuckled at the sight of their despair.

I had returned and locked these fools in this cell, not telling Neo of my little game, I gave him Sonic to him and he seemed pleased. I came back to this cell after constructing five new droids to replace my fallen soldiers. I looked at my finger. The tip opened and a small thin blade slid out. I sliced it through the scanner and the bars flew open. I stepped in and picked up the purple hedgehog. I tossed aside Shadow when he charged at me. I snapped my fingers as I turned and the bars lowered "I'll use you first" I said peacefully. I started walking and heard a small explosion behind me. I turned and saw the cell had been blown open. I saw Shadow glowing red in anger. I glared and dropped the girl to my feet. I drew my blades and watched him charge at me. I sliced at him, but for some reason my blades didn't cut, they only sent him flying backwards. I quickly spun around and deflected the blast Tails had shot at me. Knuckles was out cold and now Shadow was far too bruised to be a threat. I picked up one of the blue droids on the wall and hurled it at Tails, crushing him under its weight. I picked the girl back up and returned to my set path.

I finally got to my secret chamber and laid her on the table. She'd soon be useless if I didn't fix her arm. I put my hand over her shoulder and focused. My hand glowed a brilliant white and soon a metallic replica of her pathetic organic arm was now attached to her shoulder. The bleeding had stopped, meaning she would be alive for my tests. I picked her up and slid her arms into the slots on the large metal wheel above the table. I strapped in her feet as well and went over to a small machine. I flicked a small button and the sounds of my favorite song kicked in: _'Bad Touch- Blood Hound Gang'._

**Jenn's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around. I was in this strange room, but I couldn't recognize it. I also noticed I was strapped. I looked down at where my arm was and saw a metallic arm in the place where it once was. I growled and turned to the metal dude below me,

"Who are you and what the heck are you doing to me?" I snarled, struggling to get free. He looked up at me,

"Ah. You've awakened my pet." His metallic voice, sending shivers down my spine, "and now we can begin with the tests" he seemed to cackle, walking closer to me. I shook and tried to get free once again,

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, shaking slightly. Without warning he grabbed the collar of my dress and tore it off, leaving me exposed. I growled and tried to kick him, discovering my legs were also strapped to me,

"I repeat, what are you going to do with me?" I growled. Once again he cackled at me

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" he asked "Well, you'll soon find out." I felt him put a finger just under my stomach. The cold metal made me shiver again, but the pain of him piercing my flesh was devastating. I felt his hand cut through my skin and I could feel my blood poring over his hand, but that wasn't the end of it. He swiftly turned his hand and I felt my flesh tear as he jerked his hand back out. I could feel the new whole ripped out of my stomach. I squinted, trying to see what he was doing. He walked over to a small desk and picked something out. My vision was going blurry, so I couldn't make out what he had, but whatever it was he had slid into the whole he had just ripped out of me. I felt him turn it inside me and a weird liquid pored into me. He pulled his hand out. I heard a crash and suddenly I felt warmth around the whole. Suddenly the pain was gone and I could see again. I looked down and the hole was gone, as if it was never there, not a mark. I looked down in surprise.

"What did you do?" I asked glaring at him. He looked back up me and shook his head

"Haven't you guessed it? Or has my melody fallen on deaf ears?" he asked in a puzzling voice. I thought for a moment.

"I know he put something in me, but… Oh no… You didn't" I said realizing what was in the container. Again he crackled

"Ah, you've figured it out have you?" he seemed to walk back over and laugh, or what he called a laugh "I always wondered what it was like to be a father" he said out loud.

"You are the sickest son of a I've ever met…" I said disgusted. He looked up at me

"Why thank you."

**Neo Sonic's POV**

Sonic wasn't nearly as much fun as I had hoped. I had released him into a small room that was covered in forestry, but instead of running like a coward, he tried to fight back. It was boring tossing him around. I always had the element of surprise, since he kept rushing at me, asking where his friends were. After awhile I sighed and tossed him aside. He was too easily tossed aside. I put him back in his cage, hanging over a pool of acid, surrounded by spiked walls and ceiling. If he got out he'd be dead.

I sat at my desk and sighed. I had only briefly heard from Black Neo a few hours ago. He said he had some tests to run on some 'toys' he found. I knew he was keeping an emerald from me, but it didn't matter. If he had the last one GUN couldn't deliver me all the emeralds if one of my men were hiding it from me. I looked over the ledge and saw my troops training. I wished I could attack now, but if I did then I would have to find the emeralds myself and that would take ages. I sat there in deep thought.

_How long had it been since I seen her last? One, two, maybe four years? I wish I could see her face once more; all I had was that mosaic that hung over my head. I sighed in agony. I could only hope…_

An explosion interrupted my train of thought. I got up and looked over the ledge and saw Shadow the hedgehog marching through where my wall had been. He walked through coming towards my tower, my robots disintegrating on contact with the red glow around Shadow. I drew my blade and leaped down. I swung at him and he was hurtled backwards. My sword didn't cut him. I glared at him and unleashed a bolt of electricity, which caused his body jerk around and then drop to the ground. He struggled to his feet. I was sure victory was mine once I saw Black Neo come out from the opposite side of the room, but then, even I couldn't predict what happened.

**James' POV**

I had made it to the base. It was a huge tower. I entered the bottom floor and looked up. I used Chaos Control and blasted my way through the floors. I got to the top floor and saw Shadow lying on ground stuck between two Robots. I glared at them and tore the black one apart, its part flying every which way. I let down Chaos Control to let the parts drop. Neo Sonic stood across from me and I picked up the emerald the black Neo Sonic had hidden under his armor. I held the emerald up, as Shakespeare held a skull. I turned to look at Neo Sonic.

"Who are you, blasting through my base like this?" he roared, pointing his sword at me. I looked at the ground and picked up one of the red swords that were at my feet.

"I'm here for Shadow and nothing more" I explained, pointing the sword at him "Hand him to me peacefully; I'll leave without any further harm to your base." He glared at me.

"You break into my home and then demand things and expect me to oblige? Not a chance" I sighed at his ignorance. I put the emerald in a pouch on my belt. I glared at him as he glared back. I charged at him and he charged at me. Just before we made impact; we heard a loud cry.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" We both put down our swords and looked to the wall. I looked at him and he shrugged. I gestured for him to give me a second and he nodded. I walked over to the wall and cut a circle out of it. I kicked it down and was shocked. I felt my face go read, seeing Jenn pinned to a large wheel with no clothes on.

"J-Jenn?" I asked tilting my head.

"Help me down please, James" she pleaded. I looked back at Neo and he shook his head shrugging. I looked back at Jenn.

"Why are you naked?" I asked her.

"Some idiot just tied me here, then stripped me, then ripped open my stomach and put robot sperm in me" she said sounding very agitated, a small blush covering her face. I helped her down and Neo gave me a towel to cover her with. I brought her over out of harm's way and went back to where I was standing.

"Now, where were we?" I asked looking at Neo. He drew his sword "Oh yes" I replied, pulling up my sword. The two of us started battling. Our swords bouncing off of one another's. After about ten minutes, I saw him turning to look at Jenn. I paused to see what he was looking at. I blinked and then sighed.

Jenn was trying to place the pieces of the black robot from before back together "You know, the repair station is just over there" Neo pointed out to her. She nodded and took all the pieces to the table off to the side. Neo looked at me and we shrugged to each other. We resumed to our fighting.

It took nearly an hour and then we had caused an impact which sent the two of us flying back. I got up. "Something's not right…" I said thinking to myself. Neo seemed to think then hit his head slightly.

"Oh sorry" he said looking back to his tower. He snapped his fingers and a massive stereo came out of his tower's wall. Then, as if on queue, it started to play the theme music from '_Pirates of the Caribbean'_. I nodded to him as he looked back at me

"Touché" I commented as we returned to fighting. After the song had finished we saw that Jenn had managed to put the black robot back together. I looked at Neo and we both sighed "Want to just call it a draw? I'm just here for Shadow, you have Sonic. Shall we call it even?" I asked him. He nodded and turned away; starting to put away most of the rubble we had created. I walked over towards Shadow as he was waking up.

"Well, I never thought you would be-" I had hit him across the face sending him crashing into the wall before he could finish.

"That's for making Rouge cry" I explained walking over to him. He was knocked out again, so I tossed him over my shoulder. I turned and saw Jenn talking to her robotic friend. I used Chaos Control and warped the three of us back to the GUN base.

When we returned, I laid Shadow down by his door. Jenn had fallen asleep after frying her brain trying to put the robot back together. I headed back to my room and lied down on my bed. I fell asleep. I don't know how long I slept, all I know is that I woke up several times hearing people cheering over my 'victory' as they called it.

I heard a knock at my door. I got up and opened the door. Rouge almost immediately threw herself at me. She wrapped her arms around me crying. I looked down at her, unsure of what to do and then she looked up at me. Even though she was crying, she smiled. I hugged her back as she used my shirt to wipe away her tears.

"Thank you so much" she said once her eyes were dried. She rubbed my back and I felt her kiss my neck gently a few times. I looked back down at her and smiled at me. She bit her lip and then smirked, lowering her eye lids. "Come to my room in twenty minutes" she said in tone I yet to hear her use before. She leaned up and kissed my cheek before turning and entering her room. I sat down and counted the tiles on my ceiling. I figured that took me about 2 minutes.

I counted them 10 times before heading to Rouge's room. There were 30 tiles in all. I knocked on her door and her answer

"James?" she asked, as if I wasn't the only coming over.

"The one and only" I replied.

"Come in, but lock the door behind you" she called back. I did as she said. Due to the dim lighting in the room, I couldn't see before turning to lock the door. Once I turned again and focused my eyes, I could feel my face light up like a red street light. Rouge was lying on the bed on her side. She was wearing a bath robe, but it was black and nearly completely see-through. She signaled for me to come lie beside her by patting on the bed. I hesitated, but then walked over. I kicked my shoes off and sat down beside her. I felt her pull me down. She laid me down beside her and kissed me. Not on the cheek or neck, she kissed me on the lips gently. For a moment I didn't know what to do, but soon I shut my eyes and returned the kiss.

I'm not going to tell you what happened next, I'm just going to say I never thought Rouge really meant it when she told the alien to leave us to it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**SECTION THREE: Entering The Blue.**_

Chapter 8

**???'s POV**

Stupid idiots. They can't even tell purple from pink! I sighed and sat back down at my desk. I sighed and pushed the pink hedgehog aside carelessly. What am I going to do now? These idiots can't even do the job right, then I'll have to do it myself. I stood up and walked past my minions, not even paying attention to them,

"You fools stay here. I'm going to do the job myself. Now get out of my way!" I pushed them aside and stormed out of the room, my wolf in tow.

**Jenn's POV**

I looked around frantically, wondering how I ended up back at the GUN base. I was there, then I was here, how odd. I shrugged and got up, walking out of my room and making my way to the cafeteria, man I'm hungry. I saw a few soldiers sitting around the tables, but no sign of Shadow. I left and headed towards the wings, trying to figure out which one was Shadows. Although, I wouldn't be looking for Shadow if GUN had not informed me of his suspension being lifted. I searched through all eight wings, but decided to give up, only to find Shadow lying on the ground unconscious. I looked down and kneeled beside him,

"Shadow? Shadow? Wake up Shadow!" I shook him lightly, causing him to stir and open his eyes. His turned his gaze towards me,

"Who am I? What is my purpose in life? And who stole my wallet?!?" he exclaimed, looking around frantically. I giggled and nudged him,

"Your funny Shadow…" I smiled, hugging him close. He chuckled and held me against him,

"I'm just fooling around. I'm glad your okay. I'm glad that evil robot didn't hurt you…" he looked me over, "At least, I don't think he did, did he?" I looked down at my stomach and touched it gently,

"Well. It's kind of hard to explain, but he kind of put something in me and yea…now I'm going to have a kid" I flinched, seeing his expression change to pure anger, "don't hurt me" I covered my head. Shadow stood up and turned on his heel, entering his room and slamming the door, leaving me alone in the hallway. I sighed and headed for James' room, deciding not to even try and went out to the back, noticing a little path, so I decided to follow it.

What I found at the end of the path was amazing. There was a gorgeous garden filled with every flower and plant you could think of. I inhaled and sat down on the bench that was there, soaking it all in. I had decided this was my sanctuary and would come here when I was feeling down. I looked around and sighed, "Why god? Why did you have to do this to me? I'm not a bad person, why did you turn everyone against me?" I asked, looking up at the sky. I heard a rumbling sound and turned around, seeing there was a storm heading this way, perfect.

I sat there as the storm pulled in, the rain starting to fall, drenching me from head to toe, but I didn't care. I put my head in my hands and sobbed softly, thinking this couldn't get any much worse.

**James' POV**

I woke up the next morning and could officially say I was no longer 'innocent' as some people called it. She had told me she took some pills before hand, I didn't know why. All I know is whatever we had done that night was one of the most exciting things I had ever done. It was tiring, but yet I found myself waking up at 7 in the morning. Wait, 7? What about the alarm? I then remembered it was Sunday. I assumed that Sunday was everyone's day of grace. I looked down at Rouge, curled up against me, her head on my chest. We were under the blanket, which was the only thing keeping us warm, we were no longer wearing clothes. Mine were on the floor; she had changed ahead of time.

After about ten minutes I had managed to squirm out from under her without waking her up. I got dressed and soon realized something very frightful about yesterday. I hadn't had my coffee. I quickly jotted down a note on a piece of paper telling Rouge I were I would be and why. I headed down to the cafeteria. I saw that no one else was down there. I made myself a coffee and took back upstairs. I sat on the couch in Rouge's room. She hadn't woken up, so I tossed the note. I stretched and finished my coffee. I tossed the cup. I decided to lie back down beside Rouge, but as soon as I touched the bed she started to wake up. She looked up at me, her eyes half closed. She smiled at me

"Good morning" she said sweetly. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning" I said returning the greeting. She giggled and gestured for me to get closer. I leaned over and she kissed me. I returned the kiss and then broke it. She yawned, stretching. I went to the couch and sat down, waiting for her to get dressed. She came down and sat beside me once she was dressed. She was wearing a purple tank-top and black pant similar to mine. She kissed my cheek.

"So, shall we go have breakfast with the doctor once he wakes up?" she asked, still looking sleepy. I nodded and she laid her head on my shoulder. I could tell she was going to fall back to sleep, so I nudged her a bit, but she fell asleep regardless. I sighed and petted her head. It occurred to me that I had never actually kissed Rouge; she was the one always kissing me. I gently kissed her forehead and decided to rest with her until the doctor came for us. I rested my head on hers and soon fell asleep again.

**Jenn's POV**

All night it was pouring rain, just my luck. I walked down the hallway, water puddles trailing behind me. My eyes were bloodshot, my clothes were soaking wet and I hadn't eaten or slept all night. I sat down at a table in the corner, knowing everyone's attention was turned to me, but I didn't care. I hated myself and everyone around me. No I'm not emo if that's what you're thinking, I'm just upset okay? I decided to go see the commander so see if he had any missions for me yet. I calmly knocked on the door, waiting for his response. I saw the door open and saw him emerge, staring down at me,

"What do you want soldier? And what the hell happened to you?" he asked, giving me a look of disgust. I seem to get that a lot. I looked up at him and smiled innocently,

"Hi Commander. Long story. I just wanted to know if I could have my first mission yet?" I asked as nicely as I could, but it didn't see to work. He shook his head and went to close the door,

"Sorry soldier. I don't think you're emotionally capable for a mission just yet. Why don't you go see Rouge? She might have something for you to do." He closed the door, leaving me there by myself. I shrugged and started back down the hall, going to Rouge's door and knocking on it quietly. The door slowly opened and I saw Rouge peek out,

"Yes?" she asked, looking like she just woke up. I looked up at her and smiled a little,

"Hi Rouge. The Commander asked me to come see you to see if you had anything for me to do…" I replied, biting my lip. Rouge shook her head,

"Sorry. I don't have anything for you. I, myself have no missions at the moment" she replied, looking ready to shut the door. I stopped her, sliding my foot in the door,

"Wait a minute. Can I talk to you a minute. I need to talk about something…girl related." I replied, blushing a deep red. She nodded,

"Alright give me a second" she replied, returning into the room and coming out a moment later, shutting the door behind her, "What is it?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. I kind of looked down and kicked at the ground,

"I don't know if James told you yet, but I kind of have something in my stomach…and Shadow is mad at me for it…but it isn't my fault…" my eyes slowly welled with tears. She blinked, looking a little surprised,

"Who is it that put this 'stuff' in you?" she asked, curiously. I looked away, clearly ashamed,

"A robot...it's not what it seems he tied me and and…I couldn't stop him…" I trailed off, bursting into tears. She patted my shoulder reassuringly,

"It's alright, calm down. I'm not accusing you of doing anything, I'm just asking. Well if you didn't do it it's not your fault so I don't see why he'd be mad at you…" she tapped a finger on her chin, clearly deep in thought. I wiped my eyes,

"This is Shadow we're talking about. He didn't even give me time to explain. If I do go see him he'll try to hurt me…" I looked down, crossing my arms over my chest. Rouge lowered her eyes a bit,

"Oh? Will he now? Well then, we'll go see him right now. I'll go with you" she headed off towards Shadow's room, me following behind her. She stepped away, allowing me access to the door. I shoot my head and stepped back, clearly afraid of knocking. She sighed and knocked on the door, it immediately swinging open, Shadows head popping into view,

"What is it Rouge?" he replied angrily, looking behind her and catching a glimpse of me behind her, "You" he simply said, glaring at me. Rouge tapped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest,

"I believe you owe Jenn an apology" she said menacingly. He glared at her and looked at me,

"Why should _I_ apologize to _her_…_she's _the one that went off behind _my_ back and had a kid for god sakes!" he threw his hands in the air, clearly irritated. Rouge glared at him impatiently,

"Is that what you think happened? Well excuse me Mr. Ultimate life form, but _she _didn't do anything. _She _was the one who got attacked by a robot against her will" she stated, tapping her foot faster. Shadow shrugged, turning back into his room,

"Well, if you'll excuse me-" he said, but was caught by Rouge,

"No. I won't excuse you until you give this poor girl an apology" she said grabbing the door. He glared and sat down on his bed,

"Well then Mrs. Rouge the bat, you'll be waiting there all night, won't you?" he said coldly, laying down and turning towards the window. Rouge entered his room and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her, then turned away, but was smacked across the face. He flinched, holding his cheek. She glared at him still, pointing at him,

"You never and I mean NEVER talk to me that way. Understand?" she said, as she turned and walked out of the door, "I think I've roughened him up enough for you? Don't you agree?" she said as she passed by. I looked over at Shadow, then to Rouge,

"Now you expect me to go in there? Are you crazy? I think you made it more worse then better!" I said, backing away from the door. She stopped and turned back to me,

"If he hurts you, you come tell me and I'll come give him a piece of my mind. Or I'll let the Commander know about it" with that, she returned to her room, shutting the door behind her. I looked back into the room, noticing him laying there motionless. I slowly walked in, standing over him,

"Shadow?" I asked, a few feet away from his bed. He just lay there, not saying anything and not moving a muscle. I laid a hand on him, clearly not fazing him. I sighed and took my hand away, kissing his head and leaving his room, closing the door lightly behind me.

**James' POV**

I woke up hearing Rouge come in. I didn't notice her absence. I rubbed my eyes and she kissed my forehead. "Where were you?" I asked her yawning. She sat down beside me

"Oh, just helping Jenn deal with Shadow" she explained stretching. I smiled knowing I wasn't the only one who had apposed Shadow. He was so full of himself; he needed to be put in his place. I put my arms out, still a bit tired. She giggled and hugged me. We held the hug for a minute or two before letting go. We heard a knock at the door. Rouge got up and let the doctor in. He was wearing his usual red over-coat with his black suit underneath. He stretched and I noticed he had trimmed his mustache. It had used to be massive, reaching past his shoulders, it now barely left the sides of his face. He nodded at me

"Good to see you James" he said politely

"Like wise" I replied, nodding my head. Rouge giggled.

"We ready to go old timer?" she asked the doctor. He turned to her and nodded. I got up and we all headed downstairs.

There was no line-up this time. We got our food and sat down at Rouge's triangle table, same seating as before. We ate pleasantly, Rouge rubbed my leg with her foot under the table, which I found weird. I looked at her weirdly tilting my head. She stopped and resumed eating. We finished shortly and the doctor leaned back patting his stomach letting out a small burp.

"Ah, excuse me. Yes, that hit the spot" he said relaxing in his chair. He soon got up and headed to the door. We passed the Commander and as we got in the elevator I heard someone scream

"FOOD FIGHT!!" I shook my head realizing it was Jenn. I looked at Rouge and she had her head resting on her forehead shaking her head. The doctor sighed tapping his foot. As we got off the elevator I heard someone else shout

"JENNIFER!!!"

We all returned to Rouge's room. The doctor had set himself up at Rouge's computer desk and was doing a small amount of research as he talked. We talked about the things that had happened over the past few days. We also talked about some things that had happened over the years. We eventually started playing cards and other board games. After awhile Eggman had asked if there was anything going on between Rouge and I. She nodded before I had a chance to reply and she hugged me kissing my cheek. The doctor chuckled and congratulated us. Rouge laid her against me for the rest of our chat, which was quickly ended by a banging against Rouge's door.

"LET ME IN!!" Jenn cried from outside. Rouge opened the door, only to have Jenn fly past and dive under the bed in fear. Rouge shut the quickly and locked it behind her. I could hear Shadow banging his feet against the floor as he walked down the hall. Rouge peeked under the bed

"What now?" she asked sighing.

"I um… Uh… Had a food fight and Shadow got in the way when I threw food at the Commander…" she seemed to be shaking under the bed. Rouge sighed and tapped her foot. She looked over at me

"James, would you be a doll and go deal with him please?" she asked me sweetly. I nodded. Gladly, I thought as I walked out the door. I saw Shadow and whistled to get his attention. He glared at me and charged. I used Chaos Control and walked around him. I hit all the vital areas, this time making sure to kick him where it hurt most a few times, to add to the suffering. I let down the Chaos Control and he dropped, his hands covering his crotch. I dragged him outside and laid him against the wall. I grinned and wrote on a small piece of cardboard. 'HOMELEZ AND UNEDUKATID' it read; a few letters backwards. I placed the sign in his hands and set his arms so it looked like he fell asleep holding it. I went back to Rouge's room with a smirk and the sensation of doing my good deed for the day. Rouge looked at me as I entered and grinned

"How bad did you get him?" she asked.

"He's a knocked up hobo outside and he's _unedukatid'" _I chuckled. Rouge giggled and the doctor almost fell backwards on his chair laughing. From under the bed I could hear Jenn giggling too. Rouge gave me a hug and the doctor managed to give me a thumbs-up in between laughs.

"Can I stay over for tonight?" I heard Jenn squeak from under the bed. Rouge looked at me then lowered her eye-lids.

"No…" she said plainly.

**Jenn's POV**

I sighed, lowering my eyes to the ground, "Why not?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, them clearly not seeing that considering I'm under Rouge's bed.

"The three of us had plans for tonight" Rouge continued, a hint of annoyance in her voice. I sighed and got out from under the bed, moving towards the door,

"I understand when I'm not wanted…" I walked towards the door, putting my hand on the handle.

"We said you couldn't stay the night. We didn't say you couldn't stick around until we leave" Rouge stated, crossing her arms over her chest. I shook my head and unlocked the door,

"No…it's fine…you guys have fun…I'll just go lay in my room and be bored for the rest of the night…sorry for barging in on your guys fun…I understand when it's time for me to go…" I unlocked the door, going to leave. Rouge sighed,

"Alright, we'll see you later then" she replied, as a closed the door behind me. I turned back and opened the door again, popping my head in,

"Where are you guys going anyways? If you don't mind me asking…" I blushed, looking embarrassed. Rouge giggled,

"We're just having a night out" she explained. I gave her a thumbs up, "Well, have fun then. Hope you guys have a good time, don't let me keep you from going" I smiled, popping my head back out. I popped my head back in once again, "Can I come?" I asked with a cheesy grin on my face. They all looked at me with lowered eye-lids,

"No" they all said at the same time. I huffed,

"You know, you guys are mean. I try to make friends with you and you reject me. Thanks a lot." I turned and left, rushing down the hall. I ran down the hall over to Shadow and noticed the sign he was holding. While trying not to laugh, I took the sign off Shadow and tapped him on the shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes, moaning,

"Ow, my groin" were the words that came out of his mouth. I knelt down beside him and rubbed his shoulder,

"Shadow…is you still mad at me?" I asked, unsure of what his reaction would be. He glanced up at me,

"Are you my mommy?" he asked a dazed look on his face. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him,

"Shadow I'm so sorry…please forgive me…" I asked, holding onto him. He sighed softly, holding onto me,

"Well I guess I could forgive you…seeing as you saved me from embarrassment…" he mumbled, burying his head in my shoulder. I sighed happily, holding Shadow close to me. I noticed James and the others standing over me, an amazed look on their faces,

"Awe!! Isn't that cute Shadow and Jenn kissed and made up" Rouge said, a large grin on her face. I blushed and buried my head in Shadows shoulder,

"Yea I did…you don't have to rub it in" I replied, moving closer to Shadow. Rouge giggled and turned to leave, the bald guy and James trailing behind her. I waved at them as they left, "Bye, have fun!"

**James' POV**

It was going to be a simple night out, a movie, followed by dinner. We got to the theatre and thought of what movie to see. We all had different opinions. Eggman wanted to see a science fiction; Rouge was looking for an action-romance. Personally I was hoping for a comedy. We eventually decided to see 'Hitch', it was a humor-romance, but it also involved some scientific stuff. There was something for all three of us to enjoy, so we managed to get the tickets and headed in.

**???'s POV**

"Muhahahahaha" I cackled evilly, spotting the girl in my garden once again. Too bad I fell asleep the first time. And I give my minions a hard time, but oh well. What they don't know won't hurt them. It's not like they have feelings or anything, they are simply blue blobs after all. I shrugged and stretched, looking into my mirror, watching her just sitting there. God she's the most boring person on this planet. Oh well, she will be mine soon, I shall make her more interesting. I walked outside of my lair, noticing bird-like creature followed by a guy with coconuts. I raised a brow, standing on the opposite side of the road,

"Hey you!" I bellowed, catching his attention. He turned to me, a weird look on his face,

"What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I glared, tapping my food impatiently on the ground,

"That is not way to speak to an evil villain. I'm the future ruler of this pathetic planet" I started, shooting an icy glare at him. He returned the look, turning to leave,

"Well whatever. I don't care what you think. I'll be on my way now, good day" he started walking away. I thought for a moment and got an idea in my head,

"Hey! Wait! Your going the wrong way! Wait, what? That was odd. You want to join my evil quest to become the greatest evil villain in evil villain history?" I asked, waiting for his response. He placed his hand on his chin and thought for a moment, then grinned at me,

"Sure I will. But you'll have to pay a lot for my services" he replied, a huge smirk on his face. I stared at him, pondering for a moment,

"Fine. What do you want then? You can have anything you want." His face lit up at my words,

"_Anything?_" he began, looking up at the sky, "so I could have the moon if I wanted to?" he looked at me, a puzzled expression on his face. I shrugged,

"Sure. Whatever you want." I replied, tapping my foot on the ground. He thought for a moment,

"I know! I want Canada. That's how you will pay me, okay?" he said, putting his hands on his hips. I stared at him blankly, wondering what the hell he was talking about,

"Canada? What the is Canada?" I asked, staring at him like he was insane. He chuckled, and shook his head,

"Let's just say, Canada is a large piece of land and I want it" he said, stretching. I shrugged and put my hands in the air,

"Then Canada you shall have!" I said an evil smirk on my face. His smirked turned evil as well,

"Excellent" he said, imitating Mr. Burns from the Simpsons.

**James' POV**

It had been a busy night. The movie was great and the dinner was even better. We had returned to our rooms at about 9. Rouge didn't invite me to her room this time, which kind of upset me. I shrugged it off and went to my room. I laid down for about five minutes and realized I wouldn't get a wink of sleep. I got up and sat on the side of my bed. I got up and put my shoes back on. I walked to the door and listened. It was silent. I opened the door and shut it behind me. I walked passed Rouge's room and heard a faint noise. I put my ear to the door. I took my ear from the door and continued down the hall. The noise was nothing important, but at any rate, I'm not going to tell you what it was. I soon got to the lobby and saw that even the secretary was gone for the night. I walked outside and looked around. The night sky was pale blue and I could see my fur blended in. I started to walk, heading in any direction. I stared up at the moon lit sky. It was beautiful. The stars reminded me of the shine I used to see every night. I kicked the ground while I walked and put my hands behind my head. I looked back up ahead of me and tilted my head. It was weird. This entire city was in ruins, but yet here it was; a small garden full of lush green forest. I walked in and looked it over. It wasn't very big or impressive, but it did seem to be Jenn's hiding place. I guessed this when I saw her sitting on a lone bench. I decided not to disturb her and turned back, continuing on my way. I looked to the sky and listened to the wind.

"James…" I heard a voice call. I turned to the direction of the voice, but saw no one. I turned back the way I was heading and kept going. I continued and soon found myself outside the city limits. I stretched, the wind picking up. I kept walking, the wind blowing through what little of my fur was exposed. I looked up and tilted my head. I could have sworn there was a set of red stars, like eyes staring back at me. I shook my head and looked again. Their gaze seemed to become more real. I walked towards them and they got bigger. I seen realized they weren't stars.

"James…" I heard the voice again, this time coming from ahead of me. I soon saw a form around the red lights. I got about, what I thought, was 20 feet from the set of red eyes, before I suddenly felt myself fall to the ground. I shut my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in a very odd place. Everything was white, no floor, and no walls, not anything within sight. I walked around, seeming to go nowhere. I sighed and looked down. I noticed my feet were no longer in my shoes. I looked myself over and found I had no clothes on at all, not even my gloves. My fur covered me still, so this wasn't new for me, but I had gotten used to clothes, so I felt a bit exposed. I looked up and almost fell backwards. Standing in front of me, I saw three large orbs. From right to left they were red, yellow and black. I tilted my head in confusion. I looked around and saw two other orbs that were broken, both colorless. I stepped towards the one to my right and examined it. At the bottom it had the word 'James'. I backed up and looked at my hands and for the first time realized my finger tips were pointed at the ends. I looked back to the other three colored orbs. I stepped towards the red one and looked closely, I could see into it. I squinted and then backed up in amazement. There he was; a red hedgehog that looked almost identical to me. I walked around to the yellow and black orbs and was shocked to see the same thing in both, only they differed from color. I backed up and felt myself bump into something or someone. I took a step foreword and slowly turned around.

"I've been expecting you" they said as I jumped back. They were as tall as me, but very different. The right half of them looked like a white hedgehog, dazzling in a golden glow, with massive butterfly wings, looked like an angel. They looked female, but when I got full focus of the left half, I was startled. It was a pitch black hedgehog, with a purple glow around him, with massive bat wings. It made me feel like crying just looking at it. The disturbing combination stunned me for a moment.

"Who… Who are you?" I asked quietly, clearing my throat. They put there right hand out to me.

"I am the only thing greater then God, but worse then the Devil" they said. I thought to myself. It reminded me of a riddle I heard once: What is greater then god, worse then the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you will die. The answer was so simple it took forever to figure out.

"Nothing" I said out loud, but as I did I felt a pain all over me and dropped to my knees. I clenched my shoulders and fell onto my side. I felt something throbbing in my back. I rolled onto my stomach and felt my back ripping open. The pain knocked me out. As I numbed from the pain I heard a voice before blacking out:

"For every year, I am given ten minutes."

I woke up lying on the roof of the GUN base. I pulled myself to my feet. I covered my eyes as the sun came up. I walked down to my wing. As I walked towards my room I saw Rouge look at me weird.

"James" she asked me "Where are your clothes silly?" she giggled. I looked down, and then held out my hands, both drenched in blood. I looked up and saw Rouge gasping, putting her hand over her mouth "What happened?" she asked, the fear in her voice was easy to spot. I looked up, but before I could answer I heard a booming voice from behind me

"My, my, my, what's happened here?" I turned and saw the Commander standing behind me. When I turned I heard Rouge gasp again.

"Your back…" she said. I looked up at the Commander.

"Explain yourself soldier, where did all this blood come from and why are you walking around in the nude?" he asked bluntly. I looked at my hand and shook my head

"I'm, not sure" I explained to him. I looked back at Rouge and she looked like she had seen a ghost. I looked at the Commander, and then back at Rouge. The Commander started to tap his foot on the ground.

"You must have a reason for all this, unless you were intoxicated and forgot, while on duty" he said scolding me. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. I lowered my head and turned to look at the Commander. I tilted my head at an angle to look up at him. He backed up a bit. My eyes twitched

"Mind your own business, you sad excuse for an idiotic foot soldier" I said as I cracked my neck, straightening it out. He had his hands in front of him as I straightened out. I heard Rouge stamp her foot. I turned and saw her take in a deep breathe

"JAMES!" she boomed "That is no way to talk to the Commander" she said, the anger showing in her voice. I blinked and then loosened up. I felt my muscles relax. I thought for a moment and then turned back to the Commander, looking at my hands.

"I… I'm sorry sir, I'm not sure were… 'That' came from, I'm truly sorry" I repeated. He straightened out and huffed

"I should say so, I'll let it pass this time, but next time I won't be so easy on you, now go get cleaned up" he ordered me. I nodded and saluted. He nodded and walked back down the hall. I looked at Rouge as she shook her head at me.

"Come on you, let's get you cleaned up" she said calmly. I followed her into her room. She led me to her washroom and started a bath for me. I sat down in the warm water, it felt like ice against my skin. I washed the blood off my hands. I felt Rouge start to clean the blood off my back "What were you doing last night" she asked, sounding very concerned. I shook my head

"I remember going for a walk, but then I blacked out, someone must have knocked me and then drugged me or something" I explained to her. I turned to see her nodding. Suddenly she dropped the cloth she was using.

"Oh my… James, your whole back is cut right open" she gasped. I looked at her. She made me turn back around and she examined my wound. I felt her lightly touch the side of the wound. It felt good. She pulled back "Did I hurt you?" she asked. I shook my head

"No, that felt good…" I said sighing a bit. She bit her lip and I felt her rub my back. I moaned slightly. I felt her hesitate at times, but she kept rubbing my back. She rubbed my back for about two minutes, but then she pulled away.

"You should get dressed now…" she said turning away. I got out of the tub as she turned away. I guess she hated seeing me look so 'torn' up. I found my clothes had been folded up and left on her bed. She had gave lent me a blue t-shirt and a pair of blue pants. I put them on, with a pair of black silk shoes. I stretched; I couldn't even feel the split in my back. Rouge came out and put her hands on her hips "How is it that your back isn't bleeding?" she asked looking confused. I shrugged and she did the same shaking her head "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

**Jenn's POV**

I slowly walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the table nearest to James. I noticed he wasn't wearing his regular uniform, interesting. I began eating my usual fruit salad, when the Commander came up to me, towering over,

"Good morning soldier" he began, saluting me, "I have for you here your first mission. I want you to infiltrate Neo Sonics base and rescue Sonic" he said, handing me a paper with my mission on it,

"Alright then. How am I supposed to do this mission exactly?" I said, looking up at him. He shrugged and started to walk away,

"Find someone to help you or go by yourself. Wait scratch that, bring Shadow with you…wherever he may be…" with that he left. I stared at him walking away. I sighed and looked over at James,

"Well James, I got what I wished for. I got my first mission" I said laying my head on the table. He turned to look at me,

"That's nice…" he said, turning back to his food. I glared and got up, leaving my stuff where it is. I headed towards the training area where Shadow was working out. God he looks so hot, ahem I mean hi. I walked in and stood behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck,

"Hi Shadow. You ready for our first mission?" I grinned, hugging him gently. He looked up at me, sweat rolling down his face,

"What's our mission?" he asked, getting up and wiping his face with a towel near by. I thought for a moment, and then turned to leave,

"I changed my mind…I'll do my mission tomorrow…" I lied, leaving the room. I walked around the corridor and wondered what those gems did that James gave over to the Commander. I walked over to an area where all the soldiers were huddling. I stood on my tippy-toes and saw them carrying in a bunch of gold, weapons and the gems. Once they all left I tried to open it, but with no avail. I banged my head on it, hoping it would open, but it didn't. I eventually tried every combination I could think of and got it open. I checked to make sure no one was looking and snuck in, taking two of the emeralds and closed the door somewhat quietly behind me. I held the emeralds in my hands, hoping no one would catch me with them, luckily for me they didn't. I looked down at them, wondering how to use them. I thought for a moment and said the first words that came to my and I disappeared, appearing at Neo Sonics base. I looked around and shrugged, storing the emeralds in my out of nowhere pockets. I snuck around agent style, my gun pointed upwards. I snuck into Neo Sonics office and watched him from the shadows. He was sitting at his desk, reading the newspaper. I grinned and went up to him,

"Well, well. We meet again…" I said, pointing my gun at him, "now hand over Sonic and no one gets hurt…" He looked at me and chuckled,

"_You _expect _me _to hand Sonic over to you? Hah, you're wasting my time. Now I suggest you leave before I destroy you!" he pointed towards the door, and then swung his chair the other way. I growled and swung his chair around,

"I'm not leaving until you let me at least _see _Sonic" I spat, crossing my arms over my chest. He chuckled, putting his feet on the desk,

"Oh, you want to see him do you?" he snapped his fingers, a glass screen appearing behind him, revealing Sonic in the most disturbing outfit I've ever seen. I shuddered and kneeled beside the screen, touching it,

"Oh Sonic…I'm so sorry…" I began. I turned to Neo, giving him a death glare, "You're a cruel person…now you've forced me to use _my_ ultimate weapon!!!" I stood up. Neo chuckled at my remark,

"Cruel? Oh don't flatter me. I won't be any easier on you when I destroy you…" he began. I pulled a microphone out of my from my 'out of nowhere' pockets. He backed up, "No…you aren't going to…SING?!" I grinned and began singing 'Lady Marmalade.' He put his hands over hits ears in pain, "Ah!! Its girly music…fine take him…just STOP singing…" I grinned and tapped on the glass, making it shatter,

"Thank you…come on Sonic…" I picked him up, taking the clothes off him. I left the room, hearing Neo Sonic bashing his head off the desk,

"The songs stuck in my head!!!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**James' POV**

I finished my food quickly. I wasn't hungry, so I had to force most of it down. I followed Rouge back to her room and she sat me on her bed

"Let's take another look at your back…" she said. I could tell she didn't want to see my split open back again. She rolled up my shirt slowly at first, but then stopped and lifted up all at once "The cut…" she murmured.

"What?" I asked turning around slightly. She blinked and broke a smile

"It's gone" she giggled, rubbing my back. I felt her roll the shirt back down and rub my back "You're very lucky you healed so quickly, most people would die from something like that" she teased.

"Well I'm not most people, now am I?" I asked to her in a playful voice. I turned completely around, just to have her pin me to the bed. She kissed my cheek, then sat back up and giggled again "What?" I asked leaning on my elbows.

"It's just, you look girly in those clothes" she giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head and a faint blush cross my face.

"Well if I had MY clothes…" I started. Rouge put a finger up, signaling for me to be silent. I shut my trap and saw her turn to the window. She got up and peeked out. I got up to see what she was looking at. She opened the window and jumped out. I looked down a bit nervous at first, but then saw her fly upwards past me. I looked up and saw her go up to the roof. I bit my lip and ran out of her room. I got to the elevator and got myself to the roof. I got out and looked around. I saw Rouge land on the roof and look around. She seemed to ready herself incase of an attack. I walked closer over to her, but as I got closer to her, she turned in my direction, then backed up and gasped. I turned to look behind me, but saw nothing there. I looked back at her and she backed up again

"Get away from me" she started. I blinked and shook my head "Get away" she repeated. I saw her ready herself. I backed up and put my hands in front of me, but noticed they weren't my hands. My right hand was under a white robe, while my left was a demonic blue, with black spikes. I looked myself over and realized I looked identical to the hedgehog from my encounter. I backed up and felt like I had split from the creature. It now stood in front of me. Rouge walked around it and saw me. She rushed to my side and looked at the creature. I guess I looked like myself again, as she was no longer avoiding me. "Who are you?" she asked, looking the creature over. It put out its white, angel-like hand.

"I am Disfigment" it said looking down at us. I now saw the true height of this monster. It was about 12 feet tall. Its wings were both about twice its size. It reached out at Rouge. She backed away from it quickly. It turned and looked at me, reaching for me with its demonic claw. I watched as it touched my cheek "Disfigment the Nothing" it repeated. I felt a cold chill on my cheek as it made contact. Rouge watched and then stepped forward. It turned back to her and put its angelic hand out to her. She hesitated, then placed her hand on its. It nodded to her and then took its hand from my cheek and took my hand "Come with me" it insisted. It lifted us up and soon I felt everything around us fading. Rouge looked around, looking worried. Soon everything was white and then we were surrounded by the blackness of space. We looked around and saw Earth floating down below us. I turned to look over the beautiful planet. I felt my hand leave Disfigment. I turned and saw Rouge wasn't holding on any longer either. "It's a beautiful planet" it said quietly "it's a shame its life forms are on a path of self-destruction…" it finished. Rouge turned to look at it.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly. It looked down and shook its head.

"Humans, they care only for themselves and think they are above all other things, their selfishness will be their end once the Nova comes…" he continued. Rouge and I looked at each other, then back at it.

"NOVA!?" we asked at once. My understanding of a nova was a star exploding and if I wasn't mistaken, the word hadn't gained a new meaning. It nodded

"Yes, Nova, a being with enough power to repeat the effects of the eclipse cannon" it said looking into the sky "I've come to tell you two you'll have only a few weeks left on Earth, before it will be invaded, I wanted you enjoy yourselves once more, enjoy the remainders of your lives" it told us. Rouge and I shook our heads.

"Wait, why are you telling us this? Sonic or Shadow are always the heroes, what are we being told for?" Rouge asked shaking her head in confusion. It looked at me

"I wanted at least one of my children to have a good life on this planet" it said. Before I could question it I felt myself black out.

I woke up on the roof. Rouge was lying beside me. Just what had happened? I looked myself over and saw I was once again stripped of my clothes, but there was no blood this time. I looked at Rouge; she had a small white towel wrapped around her. I shook my head as she woke up. She looked down and quickly pulled the towel over her, blushing horribly. We managed to sneak back to her room unnoticed and get dressed. We spent the rest of the next few hours laying on her bed, wondering what had happened and an occasional kiss on the cheek from Rouge when I tried to make a joke out of it.

**Jenn's POV**

I slowly walked back into the base, carrying Sonic, "HEY EVERYONE!!" I announced, "I GOT SONIC BACK!!!" I looked around, but no one was there. "Oh so that's how it is? James saves Shadow and everyone celebrates…I save Sonic and no one care…oh I feel so loved…" I said, dropping Sonic on the floor and walking away. I rushed to my 'secret' garden and sat down on the bench. I sighed and kicked the puddle in front of me, looking at my reflection. All of a sudden, my reflection stared up at me, an evil grin on her face. I jumped onto the bench in fear. The puddle slowly rose and formed into another me, except she had longer quills and looked similar to Shadow, but it looked like someone left him in the freezer too long. Where there was normally black, there was dark purple and the red was a light lavender color. She or it, I can't really tell, had red pupils with blue where the white should be. I shuddered and stepped back as she came closer,

"What's the matter Jenn? Don't remember who I am? I am one of your other personalities, your favorite one" she grinned, stretching, "My name is Peggy, I represent greed of wanting everyone's attention, your gluttony over everything you own, your lust to actually be cared about, and your envy of the one thing you can't have" she said, stepping towards me. I flinched, backing away,

"G-get away from me you BEAST!" I said, falling backwards off the bench. Peggy stood over me, an evil grin on her face,

"You cannot hide from the truth Jennifer the hedgehog…rise my sisters!" as she said that, two other copies of myself, one that looked identical to myself, but her fur was silver and she had lavender streaks with golden eyes. The other looked like Sonic, only purple with light green eyes. The silver furred one stepped forward,

"I am Marie a symbol of your pride that you have long dismissed" she glared at me. The other one looked rather hyper, she was practically spinning her head around,

"I'm Emily, I represent the sloth and wrath you've longed to unleashed" she laughed insanely. I gulped and got up, backing away slowly. I turned and ran towards the base, but tripped and fell face first onto the pavement. I felt myself being lifted and carried off somewhere. It turns out they took me to show me my past, present and future(Ebenezer Scrooge anyone?). My past was Marie, showing me how much I cared about that run down car. How I thought it was the best vehicle ever created, although it was a useless piece of junk. My future was Sloth and Wrath, aka Emily who showed me my future was filled with death and utter carnage, but my present was the most frightening. Peggy showed me every one of the sins she represented; lust, greed, gluttony and envy. First she showed me the lust to have a friend, everyone always turning my back to me, always leaving me behind and making me feel sorrow and depression. My greed was shown by hard I tried to steal everyone's attention; it was all I really wanted. My gluttony shown by how much I make everyone do their best to make me happy. Finally, my envy was reveled in one simple name, Rouge. She had everything I wanted. She had friends, she always got attention, she got everything she wanted and to top it all off, she had James as that special person in her life. The . I stood there in shock at the revelations that were shown to me. All I remember afterwards was getting up and feeling the urge to sin. I shook my head and went inside, what was wrong with me?

I slowly walked into the base, my head spinning. I stopped in the main entrance and held my head because of the voices telling me to let them out. My voice suddenly changed and I was Peggy,

"If we left there would be nothing left in your miserable mind…" she cackled. Emily giggled,

"Nope, nothing at all. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, and nothing!" she laughed evilly. Marie chuckled,

"And if we left now, we wouldn't be able to have any fun…" I slowly opened my eyes and saw everyone standing over me. It felt like they were taking over me. I closed my eyes tightly, as I felt myself drift out of consciousness and felt Peggy take over my body,

"What are you all looking at huh? You look like you've all seen a ghost!" I grabbed one of the soldier's throats and squeezed tightly. The next thing I knew, I was covered in blood and the soldiers were all gone. Oopsy. I stood up and cracked my neck, heading towards Rouge's room, singing,

"one, two I'm coming for you; three, four you better lock your door; five, six get your crucifix; seven, eight better not stay up late; nine, ten…JENNS BACK AGAIN!" I kicked down the door.

**James' POV**

I turned and saw Jenn boot down to Rouge's room

"Hey Rouge, it's bat season" she chuckled as she cocked her gun. I shook my head and waved a finger at her sighing

"I'm afraid I can't let this one slide Jenn" I said simply. I had decided Jenn wasn't worth dealing with anymore; she hadn't made any positive impressions and has now threatened one of my only friends. I shook my head, noticing she had not only gone insane, but also blew it with the make-up. Either she thought Halloween was early or was failing to try and scare us. I looked at Rouge and she nodded as I took her hand. I looked back at Jenn, who was taking aim at Rouge. I put a hand into the air, shutting my eyes "Chaos…", but I was interrupted.

"I'm not Jenn you fool… I'm Peggy, Jenn's Lust, Gluttony, Greed and Envy" she crackled shutting an eye "And I'm taking out the main cause of envy, oh dear Rouge" she finished. As the gun fired I glared and finished what I had started

"CONTROL!!" I boomed. The bullet froze inches from Rouge. She walked around it and we walked out of the door passing 'Peggy'. We headed outside and once we were far enough from the base I deactivated Chaos Control. We returned to my small 'shack' and the two of us sat down in my small wish-I-could-call-a-bed. We cuddled and decided this would be were we'd spend our last hours, before this 'Nova' showed up.

**Jenn's POV**

I ran down the hallway towards Shadows room. I could hear him and Knuckles arguing about something. I couldn't make out what it was, but it did not matter. I kicked the door down and cocked my gun,

"Oh Knuckles dearest. Could you be a dear and hold still. I have terrible aim with moving targets. Did you hear? Echidna season is now open!!!" I cackled, pointing my gun at him. He gulped and booted it, running past me. I growled, tapping my foot on the ground, "Oh bother. Now I have no targets. Sigh. Oh well…" I turned the left the room. I thought for a moment, and then collapsed. I slowly opened my eyes, finally myself again, Jenn. I rubbed my head and caught a glimpse of Knuckles,

"Hey Knuckles!" I said, running over to him. His eyes widened and he ran off, arms flailing. I raised a brow; I shrugged and turned around, heading back to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and thought of something to do. I decided to go find James and Rouge. I looked all around the base, but I couldn't find them so I went to the Commanders office,

"Sir, I've completed my mission successfully" I said, putting my hand on my forehead in a salute. He nodded and turned towards the window, putting his hands behind his back,

"Good job soldier. Now for your next mission…I haven't thought that far…but come see me later…" he said, continuing to look out the window. I left the room and decided to go visit my dear old friend black neo sonic. I chaos controlled there and tapped on his shoulder,

"Guess whose back" I said, grinning ear to ear. He turned around and stepped back,

"You again? What do you want with me?" he asked, clearly taken aback by my presence. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Oh, you're not happy to see me?" I asked, kissing his cheek. He stared at me, trying to push me away,

"Get away from me you…you thing…" he said, still continuing to push me away. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth,

"That was very mean of you…I thought you would be happy to see the bearer of your child." He stood there for a moment and then shook his head,

"I'm an evil villain. Besides, _I'm_ the one that tied you to that wheel. _I'm_ the one that stripped you of your clothing and _I'm_ the one that ripped open your stomach and put that stuff inside you and _you _want to be friends with _me_?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. I crossed my own on my chest and nodded,

"I'm not the same person I use to be" I explained, an emotionless look on my face, "I've had many revelations these past few days and it made me think. Why try to make friends with people who already have a lot of friends. Why not make friends with someone that doesn't have any. So what do you say?" I said, tilting my head to the side. He looked at me as though I was crazy and sighed,

"All right then, if you want to be my 'friend' then fine. Just don't get in the way of my experiments, got it?" Black Neo said, turning back to his work. I sat down on his desk and held my rather large stomach,

"It feels weird having this thing inside me. I don't notice it at times, but when I do, I feel kind of sad, but happy at the same time, you know?" I said, looking over at him. He kind of shrugged and turned to me,

"You're going to feel like that until you give birth to my creation, so you'll have to deal with it for the time being…" he turned back away. I got up and left the room, deciding I'd better head back before I get in trouble with the Commander. When I got back, everyone that walked by was watching me, an afraid look on their faces. I shrugged and headed towards Shadows room. I opened the door and saw him lying there peacefully. I sat down on the bed and touched his arm,

"Shadow? You awake?" I asked, shaking him a little. He opened an eye and looked at me,

"Yea I'm awake…what do you want?" he said, turning to look at me. I lowered my head and looked away,

"Nothing…just wanted to see if you were awake…" I began. Shadow rolled his eyes at me and sat up on his elbows

"Why does it matter if I'm awake or not…at least I don't lie to people like YOU do…" he turned away, clearly mad at me. I sighed and turned to leave,

"Well…if that's the way you feel, then I'll just leave you be…" I got up and left the room, hearing him mutter under his breath

"Selfish little…." He had said. I walked down the hallway, my hands at my sides with my head down. I heard a voice from behind me and turned around, but there was no one there. I looked down at my shadows and saw it form into a being,

"Hello Jenn the Hedgehog. I've been waiting for you ever so long. If you come with me I'll make everything better…" the shadow said, holding out his hand to me. I looked at it, then looked behind me,

"What about Shadow?" I said, turning back to the creature. It chuckled and shook its head

"Where you're going you won't need him. I'll make you feel things you've never felt before. You'll feel like you're in heaven…" it cackled. I stepped back and heard Shadow yell from behind me

"Don't do it Jenn!! That's Mephiles!! He's going to kill-" he broke off, as the creature named 'Mephiles' grabbed my hand, dragging me into the shadows, where everything went black.

**James' POV**

Rouge and I had decided to return to the base after a few hours. The fact that we hadn't packed and that the shack had finally given in and crumbled after we got out was why we left. We both shrugged; happy we had gotten out before it fell. We stopped at my Star Bucks and each had a coffee and doughnut. We talked; nothing really different. We finished up after an hour of talking and sipping coffee. We went back to the base and found everyone was in a panic.

"What's going on?" Rouge asked the nearest soldier.

"Miss Rouge" he saluted "Jenn the hedgehog has been kidnapped" he said her holding his position. Rouge gasped and gestured him to resume what he was doing.

"Oh my… James, we have to do something" she said looking up at me. I thought for a moment and nodded.

"We do, but we'll need some help, you get everyone you can who can help, I have a particular someone in mind" I told her, turning and heading back out the door. I looked around and thought of which direction was north. I remembered the Star Bucks was west of here, so I headed straight, as if I had walked out the base and never turned. I walked around the few buildings that were falling apart; some I pushed, causing them to crumble. I finally got out of the city and started a light jog. After a few minutes I started to run and I was running fast.

It took a few hours, but I was back. The empty battle field; where I had been found by Dr.Eggman. I looked around, it had to be somewhere. I moved around some rocks and soon found what I was looking for; a small door which led underground. I lifted the door and headed down the dreary staircase. I looked around as it led to an opening, damn my poor vision. I couldn't see from the lack of light.

"B-D!?" I called out. I listened and heard his dark booming voice call back

"Who dares enter my domain?" his voice echoed in the large chamber.

"Who else knows you're down here?" I asked crossing my arms. He finally stepped out the shadows.

"It's been awhile James" he said, crossing his arms. BD, or Doom as he preferred to be called, was a thin, black furred hedgehog. His quills were like mine and Shadow's but with no streaks. He wore a weird brown robe with weird symbols all over it, wearing a large pendulum necklace. The most disturbing part of him was his one green eye that was just above his other two regular green shaded eyes. This eye was also a lot smaller and didn't look like anything I had ever seen.

I had found Doom one day when I had came back here to get look over where I had been found.

"Yep, it's been three years" I said calmly "and I need your help" I said uncrossing my arms. He tilted his head and turned his back to me.

"Why should I help you?" he asked, seeming to want to ignore me. I smirked

"Oh come on, is that a way to treat a former roommate?" I asked preparing to do something drastic. He turned and looked at me, a smirk crossing his face

"Well I was enjoying an afternoon alone with my favorite book" he joked "with no roommate to bother me, what could have been better?" he asked.

"Well guess what happened to me on the subway this morning?" I began "This guy started talking to me and he was acting real nice and I think, he might have been coming on to me, I think he might have thought I was gay."

"So, so why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?" he replied, holding back a laugh.

"Oh, well you don't have to get all defensive-"

"I'M NOT BEING DEFFENSIVE!!" he boomed "Why should I care about some gay guy you met?"

"Well I just think it's something we should be able to talk about" I began.

"Well I don't want to talk about, this conversation is over" he started.

"Okay, but Doom-"

"OVER!" I heard him begin to chuckle.

"Okay, but just so you know" I started and then started on a beat "If you were gay, that'd be okay, I'd like you anyway" I heard him laughing now "'Cause it was me, I would feel free, to say 'Hey guess what, I'm GAY!', but I'm not gay"

"James would you please, I'm trying to read" he managed to say. He looked at me "What?"

"If you were queer" I continued as he sighed "I'd still be here, because you're dear to me and I know that you, would except me too"

"I would?" he asked questioning me

"If today if I said today 'Hey, guess what, I'm Gay!", but I'm not gay. I'm happy, just being with you, so what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?"

"James that's wrong"

"No it's not, if you were gay, I'd shout HORAY! But I wouldn't get in your way. I'd be here, year after year and to tell you its okay, you were just born that way and as they say it's in your DNA, you're gay!"

"I'm not gay!" he boomed, laughing.

"If you were gay" I finished as we both doth dropped to our backs laughing hard. After a moment or two we both got up and put are hands on each other's shoulder trying to catch out breathe.

"Alright, let's get going buddy" he chuckled as we both headed out of the dark room and soon made our way back to the GUN base.

**Jenn's POV**

We finally got out of total darkness and it had taken me to a weird room. It had pictures of me all over the walls and the room was a dark purple color. It sat down at its desk and leaned its head on his hand,

"Welcome to my humble abode Jennifer. I'm glad you could finally make it. Make yourself at home, since you won't be leaving!" he cackled evilly. "Come Sheba, let us show her what fate awaits her…" he pulled a pink hedgehog out from behind his back and tossed it into the shadows. All of a sudden, there was a loud growling, followed by whimpering. Mephiles turned to the shadows, "I hope she didn't choke on a bone again…" he began.

"Not quite" a voice said from the shadows. I watched Neo Sonic walk out of the shadows, holding a headless wolf, tossing it aside, "Here's a bit of advice" he pointed at Mephiles "Don't touch Amy Rose" he boomed, the pink hedgehog crawling out from behind him. I stepped away, getting ready to boot it. I made my way to the door, putting my hand on the door knob. I heard Mephiles boom out, despite his shock,

"Don't touch that door knob or you'll die in a split second or you'll die faster" he said. I gulped and moved away from the door, leaning against the wall. He turned his attention back to Neo, "How could you…you killed my only friend. Now YOU'RE GOING TO PA-" he was interrupted by Neo, as Mephiles was electrocuted,

"Don't back sass me…" he simply said, turning towards the pink hedgehog, "Come Amy" he returned into the shadows with her and they were suddenly gone(James: OMG). I looked around and shrugged, sitting down on the chair behind Mephiles' desk. I stood up and took out the emeralds,

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I said, but nothing happened. I growled and tried again, but nothing happened yet again. I snarled and smashed the emeralds in my hands. I looked down and sweat dropped, "The Commanders not going to like this…worse yet…SHADOWS not gonna like this…" I searched through Mephi's desk and found emerald glue and put them back together. What now?

**James' POV**

Doom and I had made our way back to the base. Standing outside was our team, which I found very impressive. From left to right, the team included Dr.Eggman, Rouge the bat, E-123 Omega, Shadow the hedgehog (dang it…) and Knuckles the echidna (great…). We looked around to each other, Doom and I both gave a cold glare at Shadow.

"WHAT!?" he asked when we walked past. I walked over to Rouge

"Does Shadow really have to come?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, we need him for the musical number later" she sighed. I sighed and kept walking. Omega was a robot that was made by Dr.Eggman, except he had tried to kill the doctor on several occasions and has joined GUN. He was tall and mostly red and built to destroy. I looked at him and he nodded back at me. Doom and I joined the others in line. Rouge stepped foreword and stood in front us. "Alright listen up, our mission is to find and rescue Jenn the hedgehog, it'll be a tuff mission, but because of our writers, we will all come out of this alive" she stopped and looked at Knuckles "Well okay, most of us will. Now-" She was cut off.

"Wait, what do you mean MOST of us?" Knuckles boomed as he stepped foreword.

"The plan" Rouge continued ignoring him "Is simple. We start by infiltrating the enemy base then we find where Jenn is being held and finally we rescue her and get out of there." She put a hand on Knuckles' shoulder "If things get scarce, we're counting on you for a distraction" she told him. He nodded and gave her a thumbs up

"I'll crush anything in our path" he assured her. I put up my hand and she nodded to me.

"Umm, how the hell do we find out where she is or who kidnapped her?" I asked. Rouge bit her lip and pulled out a small package of paper.

"I decided to cheat and just checked over what had happened in the script, so we're just using the excuse that we had an 'anonymous' hint" a light blush covering her face as she turned her back to us "Now, let's get going" she ordered. She turned and looked to me "Everyone, get close to James, or someone else who's close to him" Rouge said. She stepped over and took my hand. Eggman put his hand on my shoulder as did almost everyone else. Shadow had put his hand on my head. I shut my eyes.

"Chaos…" before I finished I shoved Shadow so he wasn't touching me "CONTROL!!" I smirked as we vanished without Shadow.

We arrived on Blue Island and everyone let go. Rouge looked around

"Where's Shadow?" she asked looking at me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"I guess he had second opinions…" I lied. Rouge sighed and we snuck into the base. Rouge led the way, Omega and Knuckles taking out the guards and dealing with any monsters that got in our way. We got to a small fork in the passageways.

"Alright, Eggman and Doom, you guys go down that hallway and get the Chaos emeralds these guys have taken from our vault, Omega and Knuckles, you two go this way and destroy the Island's generator, James and I will go rescue Jenn" Rouge explained. Everyone nodded.

"Let's crush this cosmic rock ball!" Knuckles encouraged. Omega triggered something in his arms, making his hands switch to machine guns. Eggman looked at Doom and nodded. We split up and headed our separate ways. Rouge and I got to a small passageway and saw a massive beast guarding our path.

"How do we get through?" Rouge questioned. I was about to pull out another of my small 'smoke' balls, when we heard a very grumpy voice come from behind us.

"Leave it to me" grumbled Shadow as he passed, giving me a cold glare.

"Shadow, how'd you get here?" Rouge questioned.

"Yes and why?" I asked annoyed.

"Well if you must know I had a Chaos Emerald and warped myself here, no thanks to a certain hedgehog who PUSHED ME AT THE LAST SECOND!!" he boomed glaring at me. Rouge looked at me, but before she could say anything the beast had started running at us "Get going" Shadow insisted as he charged at the beast. Rouge and I ran around it and headed to the door. Rouge and I kicked it down and saw a very odd sight. There was Jenn, sitting with the Chaos Emeralds and a paralyzed Mephiles on the ground, oh wait… I'm not suppose to know his name yet, oh well I peek at the script too, so sue me. We walked in and looked at Jenn. She got up and looked back.

"Thanks for coming guys" she said politely. I looked at Rouge and she nodded. I turned back to Jenn

"Hey Jenn, can I ask you something?" I started.

"Sure" Jenn replied.

"You know Knuckles down the hall?"

"Yes"

"Well he's a furry and you're a furry"

"Right"

"Are you two related?"

"What? James I'm surprised at you, I find that racist"

"Oh, well I'm sorry I was just asking"

"Well it's a touchy subject, no not all furries are related, what are you trying to say, huh? We all look the same to you? Huh, huh, huh?!?"

"No, not at all. I guess that was a little bit racist"

"I should say so, you should be much more careful when you're talking about race"

"Well look who's talking"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what about umm… I don't really know, but you're a little bit racist"

"Well you're a little bit too"

"I guess we're both a little bit racist"

"Admitting it is not an easy thing to do"

"But I guess it's true"

"Between me and you"

"Everyone's a little bit racist; sometimes" we sang at once "Doesn't mean we go around committing hate crimes, look around and you will find, no ones really color blind, maybe it's a fact we all should face. Everyone makes judgments, based on race.

"Now not big judgments" I reminded her.

"No" she replied.

"Just little judgments like thinking Mexican bus boys should learn to speak god damned English!"

"Right"

"Everyone's a little bit racist; today" we sang together "So everyone's a little bit racist, okay. Ethnic jokes may be a coot, but we laugh because they're based on truth. Don't take them as personal attacks; everyone enjoys them, so relax"

"Okay, stop me if you heard this one" I started

"Okay" she answered

"There's a plane going down, there's only one parachute and there's a rabbi, a priest-"

"And a black guy" we began to laugh as Mephiles got up

"What are you talking about Jenn?" he scolded

"Uh…"

"You were telling a black joke" he growled

"Well yes, but everyone tells black jokes" I explained

"I don't" he protested

"Well of course not – you're black, but I bet you tell Pollack jokes, right?" I asked.

"Well of course I do" he laughed "Those stupid Pollack's"

"Don't you think that's a little racist?" I asked him. He stopped laughing.

"Well damn, I guess you're right" he admitted.

"You're a little bit racist" Jenn sang

"Well you're a little bit too" he replied

"We're all a little bit racist" I finished

"I think I would have to agree with you"

"We're glad you do" Jenn and I replied in tune.

"It's sad but true" he started "Everyone's a little bit racist, alright"

"Alright" Jenn agreed

"Alright" I repeated

"Alright" Mephiles said again "Bigotry has never been exclusively white"

"If we all could just admit" Jenn and I joined in song "That we are racist a little bit, even though we all know that it's wrong. Maybe it would help us get along"

"Christ I feel good" I started out of song.

"Now there was a fine, outstanding black man" Mephiles interrupted.

"Who?" I asked

"Jesus Christ" he answered

"Uh Mephiles, Jesus was white" Jenn told him.

"No Jesus was black"

"No, Jesus was white"

"No I'm pretty sure Jesus was black"

"Guys, guys" I interrupted "Jesus was Jewish" I paused and then we all burst into laughter. We saw the blue beast from before crash into the ground and Shadow walked over

"Hey guys, what're you laughing about?" he asked

"Racism" Mephiles told him.

"Cool" Shadow answered. Knuckles came trotting in holding his throat with a bump on his head

"Hey Shadow, you come back and bring in the recycalabers" he stuttered

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Umm… Recyclables" Shadow answered. We all burst into laughter "HEY! Don't laugh at him, how many languages do you speak?" he growled

"Oh come off it Shadow" Jenn told him "Everyone's a little bit racist"

"I'm not" he interrupted

"Oh no?" I asked

"Nope" he started "How many oriental boy friends, you got?"

"What? SHADOW!!" Knuckles boomed.

"Shadow buddy where you been? The term is Asian-American"

"I know you are no intending to be" Knuckles sang, his voice high pitched from his bump on the head "But calling me orienteer, offensive to me"

"I'm sorry honey" he begged to Knuckles "I love you"

"And I love you" he sighed holding his head

"But, you're racist too"

"I know" Knuckles began "the Jews have all the money and the whites have all the power and get stuck in taxi cab with Sonic, who no shower"

"Me too" I replied

"Me too" Jenn repeated

"I can't even get a taxi" Mephiles announced "'course, I always burn them up" he added.

"Everyone's a little bit racist; it's true" we all sang as one "But everyone's just about as racist as you. If we all could just admit, that we're all racist a little bit and everyone stopped being so PC, maybe we could all live in harmony" we finished.

"Everyone's a little bit laciest" Rouge joked at the end. We all burst out laughing as Mephiles looked around.

"Umm… you guys mind if I join you guys? Being a villain has gotten pretty old, I want to know what it's like to be a hero for once" we looked at each other and nodded in agreement. We met up with the others and explained everything and then returned to base.

Everyone was shocked at first, but quickly got used to it and soon the month and season came to a close.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Section Four: Holidays**_

Chapter 10

**Jenn's POV**

It had been three months since Mephiles joined us. It was finally almost Christmas, my favorite holidays and now I had two guys to keep me warm during the winter nights (wink). I skipped to the cafeteria and grabbed a chocolate pudding. Yes, they now have REAL food in the cafeteria. After our little musical number, James and I had put aside our differences and became friends. Of course he would never admit to it, instead we were just 'acquaintances.' We also kept bugging Shadow about the musical at our now much larger table where all of us sat, as he was only staying in song, but we knew he liked Knuckles, but would never admit to it. Knuckles on the other hand, had said Shadow meant every word. I sat down next to James and nudged him lightly,

"Hey James, it's almost Christmas…isn't that great?" I asked him, a large grin on my face. He looked at me,

"Don't even think about hanging any mistletoe, especially right outside my door" he warned me, turning to his dinner, shooting a glare. I giggled and turned to Rouge,

"I think we have Mr. Scrooge on ours hands" I whispered in her ear. She giggled and assured me,

"Oh, I'll keep that from happening." James grumbled under his breath,

"I'm not a Scrooge. I just don't like mistletoe. Eggman's door is right next to mine and me and him decide to walk out the door at the same time and there's mistletoe hanging there…it's not exactly my favorite scene" he scolded at me. I giggled and nudged Rouge

"Maybe we should hang it there to get a good laugh, eh?" I said. Rouge shook her head

"I don't need to be scarred for life thanks, though, it would be funny to put one outside of Shadows door and send Knuckles over" she teased, looking in Shadows direction. He glared back,

"What are you planning?" he said. She put her hands in front of her face,

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" she said sweetly. He mumbled and continued to eat his food. Mephiles looked over at me and grinned,

"Don't even think about it" I simply said, pointing a fork at him, "Unless you want to die…" He looked over at James,

"Hey James…you want to switch spots?" James looked at Mephiles and noticed Shadow on his right side and Knuckles on his left, drooling for Shadow. He shook his head,

"No, I'm good." Mephiles looked at Rouge, but before he could reply she said 'no.' He got up and left the cafeteria, drool trailing behind him from Knuckles. I looked at Rouge and smiled sweetly, then glomped her. Rouge tried to pull me up a bit,

"Not in the cafe Jenn…" she giggled, a faint blush going across her face. Rouge and I had gotten a stronger relationship over the 3 month period…let's just say we made James blush a few times. I got up and helped Rouge up,

"So, what now?" I asked anyone that was listening. Shadow looked over at me,

"You're the smart one here…you decide what we should do…" Rouge and James looked at Shadow,

"What do you mean _she's_ the smart one?" they said at once, glaring at Shadow. I stood between them, holding my hands out

"Guys, guys. Shadow is Jewish…" I burst out laughing. Rouge and James looked at each other and nodded

"Ohh" they said at once. Shadow glared at me, tapping his fingers on the table,

"What are you saying? Us Jews all look alike to you" he said, trying to keep a straight face. James and Rouge chuckled as they got up

"Well, me and James are gonna go back to my room and watch a movie or something…I dunno yet" Rouge said, taking James' hand. I stood in front of them

"Can I come?" I asked. Rouge shook her head

"I want some alone time with James. It's been a long time since it was just me and him" she giggled. I saw a blush form on James' face. I pouted,

"Awe…but I wanna join…" I said.

"Maybe next time…" Rouge said, kissing my forehead and leaving the cafe with James. Everyone looked at each other and exclaimed all at once,

"WHAT?! ROUGE IS BI?!" I nodded and sat back down,

"So am I…" I began. Shadow scooted towards me and put his hand on my lap,

"So how long have you and Rouge been…yea…" he said. I pushed his hand and got up, turning to leave,

"None of your business Shadow the Hedgehog…that was very racist…" I left the cafe, hearing him reply

"I'm sorry…I was just asking…" but he was then drowned out by the sound of Knuckles tackling Shadow, or so it seemed

"SHADOW I LOVE YOU!!" I heard Shadow scream

"THAT DOESN'T GO IN THERE!" I shook my head and headed back to my room for a nap. I laid down and felt like someone was watching me. I turned around, but no one was there. I turned the other way and came face to face with Mephiles. I jumped and pulled out the bat I kept under my bed and hit him over the head with it. He fell down and I got up, dragging him outside to Rouge's room. I knocked on the door. James opened the door slightly,

"Yes?" he asked with an irritated look on his face. I looked down at Mephiles, then back up at him

"Got any other signs? I found him in my room and didn't know what to do with him…" James thought for a moment, and then an evil smirk crossed his face,

"Oh I know exactly what to do with him…" he replied, stepping out, still wearing his pants. He turned back towards the door "I'll be right back" and took Mephiles, dragging him to some unknown place. I looked around and went into Rouge's room.

Later after James got back and took Rouge back from me. I returned to my room, but on my way there, I saw Mephiles lying against Knuckles' door, with a note taped to his forehead which read:

'I froze myself so you could warm me up, Knuckles ;)

-Shadow 3'

I giggled and knocked on Knuckles' door, making a run for it. All I could hear was a sudden bouncing of a bed, creepy. I walked into my room and shut the door, laying down and falling asleep. I was only woken up once by the sound of Mephiles screaming, but quickly fell back to sleep with an evil grin on my face.

I woke up around 9 am the next morning. It was 19 days 'til Christmas, I was really excited. I jumped out of bed and headed to the cafe for breakfast. I sat down beside Rouge and gave her a hug,

"Hey Rouge…did you hear what happened to Mephiles last night?" I asked her, tilting my head to the side. Rouge looked back at me,

"No, why?" she asked. I giggled and whispered what had happened. She giggled,

"Nice" she said, turning back to her food. I leaned over to James and whispered in his ear what had happened as well, thanks to his sign. He chuckled

"All's well that ends well" he said. Mephiles stormed into the cafe,

"What are you saying all's well that ends well?! It's far from ending well! I had to put up with Knuckles all night!" he said. Shadow glared and leaned over to him

"What do you mean you had to put up with Knuckles all night?! Is that where you were?! You…WHORE!" he said, running out the cafe, crying. Knuckles ran after him

"I'M SORRY HONEY!! I LOVE YOU!!!" he yelled. James shook his head

"And I thought Shadow really was just faking. Oh well, that answers my question…" he began. I leaned over and Amy came running up, holding mistletoe over our heads

"KISSY KISSY!" she said. I giggled and kissed James' cheek. James grumbled,

"Amy…" he said. She ran off before James could get a hold of her. He shook his head "I swear I recognize her from somewhere" I turned my attention towards him again,

"That's Amy Rose…the one that's always after Sonic" I explained.

"Amy Rose…I'll keep that name in mind…" he said, looking away. I got up, an idea popping into my head

"Hey guys! We should organize a talent show it would be so fun!" I began, standing before the people that were sitting at our usual table. Everyone turned their attention to me, as I said that. Doom looked up from his food

"What's a talent show?" he asked, lowering an eye lid and scratching the side of his head with a tentacle. I sighed

"It's a thing where you either sing or dance or tell jokes or something" I explained. James crossed his arms behind his head

"It's where you go to make a complete idiot of yourself in front of millions of people…of course us being in a fanfic we have to do that all the time…" he said. I crossed my arms and turned my head

"I find that racist…" I said. He looked at me, his eyelids lowered

"Bad timing, bad timing" he simply said, shaking his head. I huffed and turned back to everyone else

"Anyways. So who wants to do it with me? We could sing 12 pains of Christmas" I grinned. James chuckled a bit and everyone else nodded in agreement. Shadow came back into the cafe, Knuckles dragging behind him, clung to his leg

"What are you guys laughing about?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. I giggled,

"Oh we were just saying we're going to organize a talent show and we're gonna sing the 12 pains of Christmas…you wanna join?" I asked him. He tapped his free foot on the ground, then replied,

"Sure why not…but I wanna sing 'If you were gay' too…" he said, chuckling to himself. James chuckled

"What do you mean IF you were gay?" he joked. Shadow shot an icy glare at him

"My therapist said I shouldn't talk to you…or something bad might happen…so I'll let it slide" he simply said.

"Now by therapist, do you mean the rapist?" James joked imitating Sean Connery. Shadow shook his head and sat down beside me,

"Take deep breathes…in…and…out…" he began. James chuckled

"Yea that's what you told Knuckles last night isn't it? Oh I'm sorry I forgot, he was with your frozen counter part last night." Shadow growled and got up. I stood between them, stopping from fighting,

"Guys, guys, Jesus was Jewish…" I laughed. James rolled his eyes

"Your timing is almost as horrifying as Shadows looks…" he said, smirking. Shadow snarled and ran at James. I stood in the way again, holding him back

"Now, now Shadow…you know he's only joking around…calm down…" His eye twitched and his body shook

"I AM CALM!!!!" he said. James shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, shaking a finger

"Of course I'm joking, I'm talking about the biggest clown around aren't I?" he joked, chuckling again. Shadow sighed and left the room Knuckles still on his leg. I sighed and sat back down, this time beside James. I poked him in the side. He turned and started jabbing me in the side with his fingers. I glared and tackled him to the ground, pinning him. He pushed me off,

"Off of me…" he grumbled. I pouted and sat on him,

"Aww c'mon Jamesykins, it's Christmas…" James' eye twitched

"Jamesykins?! Alright that's it…OFF!" he boomed at me. I sniffled and clung onto him,

"I'm sowwy James…I didn't mean it…please don't do this to me…" I whimpered. Suddenly he was no longer beneath me, but was back at his seat, tapping his foot on the ground,

"Leave….me…ALONE!" he growled loudly. I got up and turned to leave,

"Ok…I'll leave you alone then…I'm so unloved…" I said, starting to walk away. I looked back and saw James shrug

"I LOVE YOU" said a voice from in front of me. I turned and came face to face with Sonic, grinning ear to ear. I stepped back and moved towards the table

"YOU!" I exclaimed. He grinned, James interrupting

"U is the 21st letter of the alphabet" he pointed out. I glared and turned back to Sonic

"What would you like Sonic?" I asked. He smiled sweetly and crossed his arms over his chest,

"I just came to say thanks for saving me from that monster…" he explained. I shrugged,

"Whatever Sonic…" I simply said. Sonic lowered his eyes and turned to leave,

"I know when I'm not wanted…" he said. I sighed and pulled him over into a hug,

"I'm sorry Sonic…you wanna go catch a movie later or something….as _friends_" I said. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up

"Ok, what time? Six maybe?" he asked. I nodded and turned back to the table,

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't be dating fellow agents Jenn…" James said, waving a finger at me. Rouge turned to James

"You're one to talk…what about us huh?" she scolded. He put his hands out, shaking his head,

"That's different…your not a fellow agent…you're a far higher rank than I am…" he explained. I reached over and poked Rouge's side. She turned at me and glared,

"What you doin'?" she said. I whistled,

"Nothing, nothing at all" I lied, then go up and wrapped my arms around her neck, "How about you, me and James…" I whispered in her ear. She giggled,

"When?" she asked. I smirked and told her right now. Rouge looked over at James, "What do you think?" she questioned him. He shrugged,

"Do I really have a say in the matter?" he asked. We both shook our heads and dragged him to Rouge's room, evil grins on our faces.

**James' POV**

We entered Rouge's room; I was quickly pinned to the bed. I didn't realize my clothes were off 'til I saw them on the floor beside the bed. I saw Rouge and Jenn's clothe fly past me, Rouge's shirt landing on my face. By the time I had moved it out of the way I felt them crawl on top of me.

Now, normally I don't talk about what I do in bed, but… This time is no different, so after Jenn and Rouge had finished with me and had worn themselves out, I was able to get dressed and get out into the hall. I shut the door behind me, making sure to lock it. I walked down the hall, seeing the doctor talking with the secretary. He seemed to have taken a liking to her and she seemed to return the affection. I looked around and saw all the Christmas decorations. Doom had returned to his home in the ground back at the battle field. I sighed and was heading back up to my room. From outside Rouge's door I could hear her and Jenn starting up again and decided I should go out for a bit longer. I headed outside. It was cold with all the snow and frost. I had remembered Jenn building a snow man when the snow first fell. She was really excited, but no one else joined her so she said she'd try again later when everyone was wiling to help her. She's still waiting. I walked around and felt the cold wind blow through my clothes and fur. Maybe I should have brought a coat or sweater. I decided it didn't matter right now. I watched the sky.

I think I was walking around for a few hours, since I left in the morning and got back at night fall. I don't know what it was that made the time pass so quickly, maybe it was my day dreaming, trying to keep the feeling of cold out. I finally returned to the base and saw Eggman sitting with the secretary, the two of them talking over cups of what I guessed was coco. I shivered and brushed the snow off of me. I headed up the hall and listened at Rouge's door. It sounded like the two of them had finally calmed down, but I didn't want to risk anything. I decided to open the door a splinter and peek in. I did so and grumbled when I saw the lights were off. I still couldn't see well in dim light, so I was about to shut the door when I felt a hand grab me by the collar

"Just where have you been?" I heard Rouge asked "Do you know how long you were gone? We had to entertain ourselves without you" she grumbled. I heard Jenn sipping coco over by the bed and felt Rouge sigh. "Well, we've tired ourselves out again, so you can go for now, but be ready for all day tomorrow, Jenn wanted the THREE of us" she warned me. I sighed and nodded as she released me "I'll see you in the morning sweetie" she said sweetly kissing my cheek. I nodded and realized they were both still undressed. I left and Rouge shut the door. I entered my room and laid down on my bed. I was dozed out in a few minutes and dreamt of the cold walk I had taken. I was awakened by a warm sensation under my stomach. I grumbled and opened an eye, seeing Jenn's dress on the door knob. I sighed shutting my eye again.

"What are you doing?" I asked my voice weak. My throat felt weird. I felt the sensation stop for a moment and a slurping noise

"Rouge might have been tired, but I'm not" she explained in a slightly odd tone. I sighed and felt her resume. I decided to let her have her fun and quickly dozed back to sleep. I woke up every time she decided to try something else. I wasn't sure how many times she made me burst, but every time I did I felt a bit weaker. I woke up again, to find she had finally had enough of my 'tool' as she had called it a few times that night. She wasn't in the room, but my blanket was gone. I held my shoulders shivering. There was no heating unless I turned it on, but I had just walked in and dropped on my bed and Jenn was keeping me warm enough with her games. Her leaving meant I was left cold. I shivered and tried to fall back to sleep. I slept, but kept waking up. My head felt like it was on fire, but the rest of my body was too cold to move.

When dawn finally came I felt it warm up, but not by much. I sighed still shivering and noticed Jenn hadn't pulled my pants back onto me, so I weakly pulled them up, but couldn't focus enough to do them up. I groaned trying to sit up, but my arms gave out and I fell back onto the bed. I heard a knock at the door.

"Time to get up babe" I heard Rouge call to me "Remember what we're doing today" she teased. I tried to call back, but it hurt just to breathe, so all I could manage was a painful cough. I heard her knock again "babe?" she asked. She opened the door and looked at me "babe what's wrong?" she began, then she looked around and held her shoulders "God, it's freezing in here" she walked over to the bed and sat beside me. She looked at me as I coughed. She felt my head and then gasped "Oh my babe, you're burning up" she said in a gentle voice. I shut my eyes and heard her leave. I heard foot steps enter the room and felt my arms and legs being picked up. I opened my eyes slightly and say that it was Omega and the doctor Rouge had gotten to bring me to her bed. I was laid down on her bed. I heard Rouge tell them and Jenn to go for a bit and that she was going to take care of me. I heard them leave and then Rouge removed my clothes. She wrapped the blanket around and put a comforter over me. I felt the wet spots from her, Jenn and me all near my crotch on the blanket. They gave me shivers. Rouge put a cold clothe on my forehead. It felt good. She kissed my cheek and I felt her sit on the side of the bed. She rubbed my stomach. I soon fell asleep.

I woke up when it was night. I managed to open my eyes and felt able to move. I looked around and saw Rouge at her desk fixing her hair, wearing the black night gown I had first seen her in. I blushed a bit and coughed. I saw her turn to me and she walked over, smiling sweetly.

"How's my babe?" she asked.

"Better…" I managed to say. She giggled.

"Good" she said kissing my cheek "I got a surprise for my sick little patient" she said sweetly "Close your eyes." I closed my eyes and heard clothes ruffling. I heard a zipper and the sound of her putting on leather. "Okay, you can look." I opened my eyes and felt myself blush terribly and my lower area stiffen up. She was dressed in a small nurse outfit, which was far too small for her. Half of the buttons on the shirt were undone, revealing almost all of her cleavage, barely holding in her chest. The skirt was short and I mean short, if she didn't stand straight with her legs together, I could see right up it and I had gotten a glace when she walked over to the bed and saw she wasn't wearing anything under it. She sat on the bed beside me. I think she meant to rub my stomach, but was petting my crotch. I blushed worse as she leaned down and kissed me, staying leant over long enough for me to see down her shirt. She sat up and licked her upper lip "You like?" she asked. She stopped petting me for the moment.

"Yes…" I admitted to her. She smiled sweetly and continued to rub. I shut my eyes in pleasure and she kissed my cheek again. I opened my eyes and saw her look down and giggle. I looked down and saw that a bump had formed where she was rubbing.

"Is it ready for use?" she asked. I nodded as she kissed me deeply. She broke the kiss and unwrapped me from the blankets. I watched her crawl on top of me and…

Whoops, almost told you what I never talk about (XP). Well, after Rouge had treated my illness with her 'special' methods, she wrapped me back up into the blanket shell and went to take a shower. I slowly drifted to sleep, but not before feeling Rouge crawl into the bed beside me, her hair a bit wet. She covered us in an additional blanket. She was only under a fresh blanket, while I slept under it, wrapped in a comforter and blanket. She snuggled up to me and I could feel her still wet cheek press against mine. Imagining her undressed and soaking wet stiffened me up; of course her petting me to sleep helped it along. I soon fell to sleep, dreaming of what Rouge did to me in my sleep. It was a very enjoyable night.

**Jenn's POV**

I woke up early that morning. I couldn't remember what happened last night, all I remember is I wasn't myself. I think Peggy took over my body again, I'm not entirely sure. All I know is I woke up with an extra blanket and my dress was on the floor. I was ready to have my fun day with James and Rouge, but when Rouge went to get him, she came back and told me he was sick. I sighed and had left for awhile once Rouge had gotten James to her bed. I had returned a few times to entertain her while James slept. She was lots of fun, especially when she unwrapped James from us to play with, but he slept through all of it though that didn't stop him from bursting all over us.

I went to bed later that day and hoped the next day would be better. I woke up the next morning in my room .I got up and quickly put on a turtleneck sweater and a pair of warm pants, that's right PANTS. Not all furry girls have to wear skirts ( . ). I left my room and went to Rouge's, knocking on the door,

"Rouge, James, you guys in there?" I asked sweetly. Rouge answered the door quietly,

"Yes?" she asked, a blanket wrapped around her. I blushed and looked past her,

"Can I see the 'patient'? I'll be quiet, I promise…" I said. Rouge looked back and nodded,

"Okay, but shush, he's still sleeping…" she warned me, stepping out of the way. I sat down on the bed and watched James sleep. I touched his cheek lightly. He still felt rather warm. I lay down beside him and put an arm around him, trying to warm him up some more. Rouge sat down on the other side of the bed, wrapping the blanket around him and her. I snuggled closer to him, laying my head on his chest. I yawned and closed my eyes, feeling rather sleepy. _What did I do the other night?_ I thought to myself. I felt Rouge lift the blanket and I felt her cover me as well. I fell into a deep sleep, waking up a few times to check if James was awake. I woke up once to hear Rouge in the shower, but that was about it. Eventually I woke up and looked around. James was still sleeping and it was almost lunch time according to the clock on the side of the bed. I leaned over to Rouge

"Should we at least wake him up to give him something to eat? I mean, he hasn't eaten in 2 days" I asked her. She shook her head and looked down at him,

"No, it would be a waste to try and wake him up. Besides, he probably couldn't keep anything down anyway…" she yawned. I thought for a moment,

"He might be able to keep down my 'special' soup" I smiled sweetly. Rouge raised a brow at me

"What do you mean 'special' soup?" she asked. I giggled and got up,

"Oh you'll see" I said, leaving the room and coming back with a bowl of 'special' soup. I sat down again, getting a questioning look from Rouge,

"What's in it?" she asked. I grinned,

"Secret ingredient that makes you better no matter what" I replied. She looked at me weirdly,

"Can we know exactly what those ingredients are…'cause he might be allergic…" she explained. I thought for a moment and pulled out the packet of 'special' ingredients that my mother had stored away in the back of the cupboard. I looked at the label, and saw the only ingredients were onion powder and parmesan cheese. I looked back at Rouge,

"Onion powder and parmesan cheese…" I said to her. She looked down at him again,

"Hmm…I don't see how that's going to help him…but if you must give it to him" Rouge said. I shook James lightly to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to me,

"When did you get here? Am I dead?" were the first words that came out of his mouth. I shook my head and held up the spoon to his mouth,

"Here…take this…it will make you feel better" I held the spoon to his lips. He held his mouth closed and shook his head. I growled, "C'mon James…for me?" I pleaded. That only made him shake his head more. I sighed, "Fine. Take it for ROUGE then…" He paused for a moment and sighed, leaving his mouth open. It put the spoon in his mouth and fed him the soup. He shut his eyes tightly and swallowed hard,

"Bleh, this stuff tastes worse then Buckley's" he said, coughing. I giggled and hugged him,

"So how do you feel now?" I asked him. He stuck his tongue out at me,

"Not only do I feel terrible, but my tongue hurts too now" he grumbled, laying his head back down. I looked at the label and it read:

'Must be consumed entirely before effect will kick in.' He shook his head,

"One spoon full is bad enough. You're not shoving more of that garbage down my throat" he growled. I pouted and looked at Rouge. She shrugged,

"It's up to him…I'm not his mother" she replied. I sighed and put the soup on the table,

"Fine then, I'll have to pull out my secret weapon" I said, standing up. He looked back up at me,

"Your giant hammer?" he asked. I shook my head and pulled out my microphone, beginning to sing,

"If you were gay, that would be okay! Because hey, I'd like you anyway…" I began. He shook his head at me,

"Jenn I am trying to sleep" he said carefully, without separating his teeth. I resumed my song,

"Because you see, if it were me…I would feel free to say I'm gay, but I'm not gay…" I continued. He mumbled again,

"Jenn, please, I am trying to sleep" he replied. I stared at him weirdly, 'til he questioned, "What?" I grinned and sang again,

"If you were queer" I started, as he grumbled. "I'd still be here…because you're dear to me, because I know that you would accept me too…if I told you today, hey guess what I'm gay, but I'm not gay…" I sang. He raised a brow at me,

"Wait a minute…you are so gay…" he said, still keeping his teeth together. I glared at him, continuing to sing,

"I'm happy just being with you, so what should it matter to me what you do in bed with GUYS!" James shook his head,

"JENN THAT IS WRONG!" I grinned,

"NO IT'S NOT…if you were gay, I'd shout hooray! And here I'd stay, but I wouldn't get in you're way. You can count on me to always be beside you everyday to tell you it's okay, you were just born that way…and as they say it's in your DNA, you're gay!" I sang, making him grind his teeth together,

"I AM NOT GAY!" I giggled and sang again,

"If you were gay" I finished. He sighed, closing his mouth again. I sat back down next to him, "Come on James…please?" I asked him. He shook his head. _Boy he's stubborn_ I thought. I kissed his neck lightly. He took a deep breath through his noise, making sure his mouth was shut. I wrapped an arm around him, doing so again. He continued to breathe through his nose. I climbed on top of him and looked down. I saw sweat roll down the side of his face. "If you don't take the medicine…I'll do unmentionable things to you…" I explained to him. James muttered,

"What else is new?" he asked, sarcastically. I grinned and pulled the blankets off, accidentally knocking Rouge off the bed with them. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself I laid down on top of him to keep him warm. I thought for a moment,

"What will make you take the medicine?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side. He glared up at me,

"Nothing" he replied, teeth chattering. I pulled the blankets back over us and laid there on top of him. I rubbed my nose against his neck lightly,

"Please James…?" I asked. He sighed,

"No" he replied, simply. I rubbed myself against him, waiting for a reaction. I felt a bump form under me. I giggled and kissed up his neck, to his lips. He kept his mouth shut. I kissed his lips, holding the kiss. I felt him spit in my mouth, but I didn't care. I turned around and took a sip of soup, turning back to kiss him again, but his mouth was kept shut. He shook his head. I made a pleading look in my eyes, but he continued to shake his head. I sighed and mumbled,

"If I take some will you take some?" I asked him. He shook his head again. I sighed and swallowed it, shivering at the taste. I thought for a moment and went back to rubbing against him. I felt the bump come back. I kissed his neck lightly and yea…you can guess what happened next. Unfortunately he managed to keep his mouth shut through the whole thing. I panted and laid back down on him. He mumbled in my ear,

"I'm stubborn, deal with it" he coughed. I rubbed his throat lightly and felt him gulp. I rubbed my nose against his cheek,

"Well I guess I'll have to stay here until you get better…" I saw his eyes widen,

"Give me the soup…" he said. I grinned and fed it to him. He almost through it back up. "There I drank the soup…I'm still sick…are you happy now?" he coughed. I looked down and got up,

"I'll go then…" I said. Rouge patted me on the back,

"Don't take it personally…he's not himself right now" she assured me. I sighed and went outside, sitting down against the wall. I heard a tapping of a foot coming from down the hallway. I got up and followed the noise, seeing Sonic standing there with his arms crossed, tapping his foot,

"H…hi Sonic, what's up?" I asked. He looked up at me, not seeming like himself,

"Oh. Hey. Did you forget something two days ago at six?" he asked me. I looked down; remember I invited him to a movie two days ago,

"I'm sorry Sonic…I kind of forgot…listen, how about I take you to dinner right now?" I said to him. He shook his head,

"No it's fine…I haven't even had lunch yet" he turned around, ready to walk away. I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him from behind,

"I'm sorry…" I said, letting go. He spoke to me, with his back still turned,

"Here…before I forget…" he said tossing a small velvet box at me, as he walked off. I opened it and found a pair of earrings. I looked down and went back to my spot. I then heard a voice from above me,

"It's not fair is it? Rouge gets everything she wants…even the man of your dreams" Peggy began, "but yet, you do nothing about it. No wonder you are barely strong enough. If it wasn't for us, you never would have made it through mom's death…" she said, lifting my chin towards her. I heard Marie from my right,

"If you let us help, we can make all the evil people like Rouge disappear so you can have all the nice people like James and Shadow all to yourself…" she said, grinning ear to ear. Emily came up beside her, cackling,

"Join us sister. With our help you could be one of the most powerful beings in the universe, but we're only going to ask you once…don't come crawling back to us later because we won't help you later, unless of course, you accept us now…" I shook my head and put my hands over my ears,

"I will never listen to you…leave me alone…" I said getting up and running down the hallway. I heard Peggy's voice from behind me,

"You can run, but you can't hide my pretty…" she said. "You have 5 seconds to agree our conditions or we'll take over by force…" she laughed evilly. I continued to run, suddenly feeling very weak. All I remember was running from my three personalities.

I woke up and looked at my hands which were covered by blood. I looked around frantically. There was blood everywhere. I got up and ran to Rouge's room and kicked down the door, but there was no one there. I ran to the front desk and saw Eggman talking to the secretary, blood running down their faces. I rushed over, "Do you know where Rouge and James are?" I asked. They both shook their heads, then resumed talking, speaking like the people from Charlie Brown. I sighed and ran to Shadows room, seeing him with Knuckles, doing unmentionable things. I ran over to them and pushed Knuckles aside, hugging Shadow. He looked at me, his eye twitching,

"This is just a dream…your not going to kill me…and Knuckles didn't just rape me in my sleep…3 times…" he pinched his cheek, "ok I'm not dreaming…oh well at least I enjoy the se- I mean hi…" he blushed terribly. I giggled, shaking a finger at him,

"Bad Shadow…wait that means you finally admitted you were gay…" I hugged him. He blushed and looked over at Knuckles,

"Yea yea, laugh at me if you want to…" he said looking back at me. I smiled and hugged him tightly,

"You're so funny Shadow…do you know where James is?" I asked him. He chuckled and stretched,

"Dead if I'm lucky" he replied, putting his hands behind his head. I shook my head and walked out of the room, coming face to face with Peggy,

"Like I said I left the people that actually CARED about you…" she began. I stepped back and bumped into Marie,

Where you think your going hmm? Isn't this what you wanted? Now you have James all to yourself…well, if you can find him that is…" she cackled. I ran the other direction, tripping over Peggy's foot,

"Where you going Jenn? Don't you want to play with us?" she giggled, pulling me off the ground. I shook my head and ran for it. I ran to James' room and kicked down the door and found a statue made of dominos of me holding James by the throat and standing on Rouge's head. I heard a voice near the statue,

"Pretty isn't it?" I heard Emily say, "I made it all by myself…don't you like it?" she giggled maniacally. I shook my head and ran down towards the cafeteria. I stopped when I saw all the soldiers all over on the tables, but there was one table, the one which we usually sat at and it was the only clean one. It had a silver platter on it. I lifted the cover and saw the Commander's head on it with an apple in his mouth. I jumped back in fright and ran the other way, out the door. I saw the shadows of my personalities following me, so I decided to run faster. I stopped, remember I left Shadow, Knuckles and Mephiles behind and ran back. I was stopped by Peggy, an orb in her hand,

"You're probably wondering where your friend Mephiles hmm?" she said reading my thoughts. She showed me an image of Mephiles,

"Oh no… Jenn's killing everyone… She'll kill me next…. No, not if I beat her to it" he boomed, pulling down a rope and hanging himself with it "Wait… I don't breathe air, GOD DAMN IT!!" I cringed, running passed her and ran to Mephiles room, opening the door,

"Mephiles honey…what are you doing?" I asked, going over and cutting down the rope. He fell down and stepped away from me,

"You're here to kill me aren't you?" he asked, shaking. I shook my head and hugged him,

"I would never do that…I love you Mephiles…" I replied. He looked at me, teary eyed,

"You…love me?" he said, seeming not to believe what I had just said. I nodded and kissed his cheek,

"Of course I love you…" I smiled. He glomped me and I fell to the floor. I woke up with a start and saw Sonic standing over me,

"Oh good, your awake. I found you laying in the hall and decided, since I'm nice and all to bring you into my room so you can rest…" I smiled up at him,

"Thank you Sonic…I'll be right back…" I said to him, getting up and rushing to Rouge's room, glomping her, "Oh Rouge! Your alive…your really alive!" She looked at me weirdly, wearing her nurse outfit again,

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, holding me. I shook my head and laid it on her shoulder,

"It's a long story…" I replied.

**James' POV**

I woke up that night, but didn't get much of a chance to catch my breath. Apparently Jenn had a bad dream, so Rouge decided to cheer her up, of course that involved me as well, so I woke up to a bit of a startle.

Well they worked me 'til I fell back to sleep. I knew I was still sick, otherwise I wouldn't black out so much sooner then them. I shut my eyes and slept peacefully, well my mind slept easily anyway, I'm not sure the rest of me got any rest.

Anyhow, I woke up, looking around. I was in the whiteness again. I didn't bother to check if I was dressed, I didn't have clothes on when I fell asleep anyway. I sighed and crossed my arms waiting for Disfigment. I waited, but wasn't answered by him. I was answered with a harsh pain in my back. I held my sides and not only felt, but heard my back tare open. My vision went from poor to barely able to make out the blue figure now floating before me. Its hands, legs, quills and tails were all dripping in my blood. I sighed and felt my strength come back to me. I looked around as my vision slowly sharpened back to normal. I turned to see Disfigment walk over to the blue figure before me. I looked over the blue figure, it felt like looking in a mirror. He was the same as me, but no red streaks and his eyes glowed purple. He too was undressed, but none of any features he may have had were shown, aside from his eyes and nose. I decided it was male, seeing as it looked too much like me to be a female. His quills, unlike mine, all tilted upwards. My top quill was the only one that tilted down, but the rest of mine didn't tilt as high up. He looked at Disfigment then back at me.

"James" he started, with no mouth I wondered how he was talking. "Do you know what you are?" he asked no emotion findable in his voice.

I shrugged "A hedgehog?" I asked.

"Yes and no" he started "You are a hedgehog, but that is only part of what you are. You are one of five SC model creations of Dr. Mecha." I shook my head at him.

"What does SC mean?" I asked him curiously.

"SC are two letters that were used for your label, they have no further meaning. You and I are SC-1, the first fully functional SC model" he explained to me "The form you are currently residing in is one of many forms you have taken. This form however, is very odd. You have taken this form once before, when each form was only to occur once" he said coldly.

"I shrugged "Maybe I just looked my best in this form" I joked. Disfigment shook his head.

"No, something else has acted with your awakening process and has caught Nova's attention" Disfigment continued "We have yet to figure out what has caused this, but it is the original reason Nova was coming. He had turned to leave, but once your friend had her dream, Nova had turned back and decided to destroy this planet after all..." he muttered coldly.

I nodded "So that's why he didn't come yet" I said. I had wondered where he was before, but after two months I decided there was a mistake on which planet he was going to.

"James, we wish to know what it was to cause this pause in change" SC-1 started again "We believe it has something to do with the girl from your last time awake was the cause of this."

"Girl from my last life?" I asked curiously. Disfigment lifted his hand and made a small mirror appear. I looked into it. I saw a small blond girl in a blue dress on the top half of the mirror and a small pink hedgehog on the bottom half. I shook my in confusion. I thought for a moment. I looked at SC-1, who turned to me after glancing into the mirror.

"Maria" he said calmly. I don't know why, but that name sounded familiar. I thought for a moment. Suddenly a sharp pain struck my head and I fell to my knees, shutting my eyes.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on a large red ship. I looked around and realized it was one of the doctor's old battle cruisers. I walked down the runway and saw a group of furries. I walked over, but saw the doctor's Egg-Emperor. It was a large golden knight that represented Eggman. I backed up and watched it battle with the furries. Some of them I recognized, others I had never seen before, but yet that all looked familiar. I heard a rumbling and turned around. Suddenly I was no longer on the cruiser; I was in an empty field. I saw Sonic and Shadow with a Silver hedgehog and purple cat. They were all facing me.

"You guys are going down!" Sonic boomed past me. I turned to see who he was talking to. There stood Jenn, with the three hedgehogs I had seen trapped in those pods. I backed up and listened to them argue. I learned the silver hedgehog was named Silver and the cat was Blaze. The red hedgehog from the pods was Sean, the yellow one was Jamie and the black one was Andrew. I watched as Sonic transformed into his super form and fought Sean. Sean won and then Shadow stepped forward. He was easily tossed aside by Jamie. Go Jamie, I thought to myself chuckling. Silver fought with Andrew and there was an amazing cat fight between Jenn and Blaze, though they managed not to rip each other's clothes off. I heard Jamie curse because of it. Well Sonic and his side were beaten and Sean was ready to finish them off using something called Chaos Blast. Then that pink hedgehog stepped in his way from nowhere.

"Don't you dare hurt Sonic anymore" she roared at him. Sean chuckled.

"Get out of the way or we'll go through you" he warned her. Suddenly I felt my heart beat speed up. I looked down holding my chest. Then I felt the impulse. I used Chaos Control and stepped in front of Sean and booted him into Jamie.

"You'll be going through me first" I heard myself say. Amy Rose, I remembered. She had been my goal in my last life. I had been trying to figure out who she was and how she was related to Maria. Maria was a girl from Shadow's memories, whom I had inherited in this body before. In this life I was one of Eggman's robots, but I had decided to find my own goal after he had gone missing. I remembered it all, my adventure with Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Amy, Cream, Big, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Jenn, Sean, Andrew, Jamie, Vector, Espio and even Charmy Bee. I nodded and shut my eyes. I opened them, back in the white area, standing before SC-1 and Disfigment.

"Now you remember?" Disfigment asked me. I nodded and looked at my hands. I was in this body before and I was one of five robots made by Eggman in my last life. This life was a continued story. I had survived the battle, although I had vanished after I had activated my Perfect Form, which was the blue blur standing before me. I clenched my fists and looked at them.

"So how long do I have?" I asked them "Until I lose my memory again and forget everything that's happened to me in this life?" They both shook their heads.

"You have until this year closes, then you will lose all thoughts you had. Nova is coming to prevent you from having this life again, you were not meant to have it the second time" Disfigment explained. I nodded.

"So, I'll forget everything, even all the things Rouge has done for me?" I asked them "And it's because of me Nova's coming?" I asked curiously. They shook their heads.

"No, you are only the reason he looked in this direction. Jenn is the reason he is coming. She represents one of the other SC models that were destroyed in you last life" SC-1 explained "Jenn had been corrupted by the seven sins and Nova fears that they'll spread to others and bring an end to not only your planet, but also the rest of the universe, so he believes destroying the planet alone is a much better idea."

I shook my head "So how do I escape?" I asked "I'm getting another life aren't I?" I asked him.

"You will travel to the nearest planet." SC-1 continued. I shook my head.

"Why me though? Why am I the one who you guys watch over?" I asked.

"I am you" SC-1 reminded me. I nodded, rolling my eyes and then turned to Disfigment.

"I am a messenger who was sent to tell you of Nova's coming. I was not told why to tell you, I was just told to do as I was wished of" he said shaking his head. I sighed and looked to the sky. I saw Disfigment fade away. I felt my perfect form crawl into my back. I winced in pain.

When I opened my eyes it was morning. Jenn and Rouge had tired themselves out, still lying beside me. I got and looked at the calendar. I was feeling myself again. I got dressed. I heard Rouge wake up and turned to look at her, but then retuned to putting my shirt on.

"What's up?" she asked yawning "All better?" she asked. I nodded and fixed my shoes on to my feet. She walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck "What's wrong babe?" she asked, her voice still sleepy. I sighed and looked at her.

"If I knew, I'd tell you" I said sadly.

**Jenn's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw James and Rouge standing at the foot of the bed with their arms around each other. I yawned and stretched, going over to them and laying my chin on James' shoulder, "What's up people? Is there something wrong?" I asked them. Rouge shrugged,

"I don't know, but I think James is all better" she said. I smiled and kissed James on the lips softly,

"So do you forgive me for forcing you to take that medicine?" I asked him. He shifted his eyes at me,

"Right now that soup doesn't bother me that much, what does are those seven sins of yours" he replied. My eyes turned into slits and I kissed him again. He raised a brow at me. I huffed and kissed him again,

"Kiss me back damn you" I said. His eyes also became slits, as he glared at me,

"Do you really want to go there?" he said. I pouted and kissed him again, not giving up. Again he spat in my mouth. I growled,

"You are a very cruel person you know that? I love you and this is how you treat me? It's not _my_ fault I have problems…" I said to him. He shook his head at me,

"You think you have problems?" he sighed. Rouge turned to him,

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, scolding him. James rubbed his head,

"All she has are three voices in her head…I have a voice that has a split personality in mine" he explained. Rouge giggled,

"A voice with a split personality, that's a new one" she rested her head on his other shoulder. I wrapped my arms around Rouge and James, kissing Rouge on the lips this time. She returned the kiss, unlike a certain blue hedgehog I know. Amy randomly burst into the room and held mistletoe over James' and my head. James looked at Amy and shook his head. She giggled and continued to hold it there,

"Come on James, kiss her…its tradition…kiss the pretty hedgehog!" she smiled. He sighed, shrugging and then kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back, holding it for a while. He broke the kiss after a bit to catch his breath and then Rouge took her turn kissing James. I looked over at Amy, an evil grin on my face. Her eyes widened and she took off running. I ran after her, chasing her down the hallway. I caught a glimpse of Sonic peeking his head out and heard him say,

"No one's going to outrun Amy but me!" he took off after us, joining the chase. I continued to chase her, catching Doom and Mephiles on the way. We ended up having the whole base in the chase, it was kinda fun actually. We finally stopped and ended up in the cafe where everyone was served hot chocolate. While everyone was drinking it, I snuck back to Rouge's room and tackled James onto the bed, grinning. I turned to Rouge,

"Can you leave us alone for a couple of minutes? I have some unfinished business to take care off, unless you wanna watch…" I giggled. Rouge sat down on the couch.

"Hey it's my room…" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. I shrugged and grinned down at James. Sweat began to roll down his face,

"Now what?" he asked me. I giggled and kissed his lips softly,

"Nothing…" I replied. I kissed him again, sliding my tongue into his mouth. He muttered under his breath,

"Out…now…" he said. I pulled my tongue out and pouted. I kissed him again, this time without my tongue. Still no response. I grumbled and slid my hand down between his legs and rubbed gently. A light blush went over his face. I kissed him again. Still no bloody response. I sighed and pulled off my clothes, tossing them aside and rubbed against him. I also heard Rouge whistle. More sweat ran down his face and the blushing got worse. I grinned and kissed his neck softly and soon felt the bump. I giggled and kissed him. Still no response. I kissed down his chest and got just above his lower area,

"You gonna kiss me now?" I asked him. He shook his head. I glared and licked it. I saw him start to sweat more. I licked again. More sweating. And again. I saw him lie his head back finally. I crawled back up and kissed him softly. He finally kissed back. I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Finally gave in, huh cutie?" I said to him. He shook his head,

"Lucky shot" he said simply. I ran my hands through his fur and kissed his nose. The song 'Angel' began to play from somewhere. I looked around, but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. James looked around as well, "What the ?" he said. Rouge shrugged. I rubbed myself against him, a soft purring coming from the back of my throat and I felt the bump get bigger. I snickered and kissed him deeply and yea. I know it might sound childish, but I don't talk about things that happen in bed, unless it's Knuckles or Shadow, but anyways.

A few hours or so it seemed, I sat up and looked down at James. He sighed. I laid back down on him and laid my head on his chest, whispering softly,

"I love you…" I said to him. He shut his eyes and pretended to fall asleep. I huffed and nuzzled his neck, "James…I said I love you…" I repeated. He turned his head, trying to hide his smirk. I sniffled, my eyes welling with tears, "I love you James!" He patted my arm,

"Yea, yea" he said teasingly. A tear fell on him,

"I'm not kidding…I do love you James…" He raised a brow,

"Uh, we barely know each other outside of bed" he said simply. I looked towards the wall, and sighed. "Well, it's true" he said. I looked up at him, wiping my wet eye,

"I know…but I've had these feelings for you for the longest time…and…and…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Rouge interrupted me,

"Jenn, that's called an orgasm" she teased. I shook my head and buried my face into James' chest,

"I shouldn't have said anything…" I said. I looked up at him hopefully. He shrugged. I lowered my eye lids, then hugged him tightly, "I LOVE YOU JAMES!" He blinked. I sniffled, "Don't you love me?" I asked him. He looked at the ceiling in thought. I stared at him. He continued to think. "Well?" I asked him. He gestured for me to wait. I tapped my fingers on his chest. He looked down,

"I can't think if you're being noisy" he said. I bit my lip and looked down,

"You shouldn't have to think this long…" I whimpered. He shook his head,

"I'm not thinking about it…I'm thinking about how to answer…" he said, looking back at the ceiling. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. He snapped his fingers, "I love you too, but I'm not IN love with you…" was his answer. I looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed me back gently. I looked over at Rouge,

"Are you IN love with me Rouge?" I asked her. She looked at the ceiling for a moment,

"I don't think I'm IN love with you…but I do love you" she smiled. I lifted my hand and pet James' ear. He leaned his head down and drifted to sleep. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep on top of him with a smile on my face.

I woke up to a bang on the door. I rubbed my eyes and saw Rouge passed out on the couch. I looked over at the clock which read 2 am. I sighed and looked down at James who was sleeping peacefully. I nuzzled his neck gently and purred, not being able to go back to sleep. From the dim light I saw a figure standing by the now opened door. I grumbled. I saw the figure move towards me and noticed it was the clocked figure again, aka, Silver. I lifted my head and saw him sit down on the bed,

"It's been a while" he said to me, placing a hand on mine. I nodded and held his hand,

"Yes it has…" I replied. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in almost 4 months" I said to him. He looked away, then looked back at me,

"There were some complications…" he explained. "You're personalities weren't too keen on me coming to see you so I had to sneak past them" he continued. I looked towards the door and saw Peggy, Emily and Marie standing there with their arms crossed. I looked back at Silver and felt him touch my stomach, "I see you're expecting soon…I don't know what this baby is going to be like, but I sure hope it's not bad…" he said, taking his hand away. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and quietly got up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up. When I came back out, James was no longer in bed and I saw the light turn on. I looked over at the door, seeing him leaning against the frame,

"Whoever's in here who wasn't invited…prepare to be booted out" he grumbled, stretching. I walked over to James and wrapped my arms around him,

"Oh ignore Si-I mean ignore the cloaked figure…" I said, but before I could say anything else, he had one arm pressed against Silver's neck. I winced, "Don't hurt him…he's a…friend" I explained to him. He looked over at me,

"Well this is Rouge's room…you shouldn't be inviting random people" he scolded, tossing Silver to the ground, his hood falling to the ground. I shook my head and walked over to James,

"I didn't invite him…he came when I was sleeping" I tried to explain. He interrupted me,

"So he broke in eh?" he cracked his knuckles, "So then I'll break him in" he threatened. I stood in front of James,

"Please…don't hurt my grandson…he didn't mean any harm…" I continued to explain to him. His face lit up like a street light,

"GRANDSON? HOW CAN HE BE YOUR GRANDSON? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A SON YET! AND IF YOU HAVE, HE COULDN'T HAVE BEEN OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE A KID ALREADY…unless you gave birth to him at your birth" he mumbled the last part. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, explaining everything I knew so far. He pulled me off, "So you're telling me that the only reason GUN was protecting you was because of THAT dirt bag?" he asked, taking in all the information. I nodded, trying to hug him again. He held me back with his index finger; "Answer the question and stop being so touchy!" he glared. I looked down, then back up at him,

"Yes it's the only reason GUN is protecting me. If my son Chaz isn't born, then Silver won't be born and world will be destroyed." James turned to the calendar,

"Well unless Silver is born in the next five minutes…its going to happen anyway" he shouted, waking Rouge. She opened her eyes and looked over,

"What happened? Who's there? Awe Jenn I told you, you don't need to order hookers, we have James" she said. James turned to look at Rouge, his face blush red,

"HEY" he exclaimed. I turned towards Silvers direction, but he was already gone. I thought for a moment, then turned back to them,

"Maybe if this baby is born sooner then-" I broke off, feeling a weird sensation in my stomach, "Oh no…not now god please" I mumbled. Both of them looked at me and their faces went white,

"NO! WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!" she screamed out the door. Eggman was the first to answer, but we assured him we didn't need _that_ type of doctor. I sat down on couch and panted. Soon some of the medics came and laid me down on the couch. I closed my eyes and hoped this would be over soon.

A few hours later the baby finally decided to come out. It was shocking what crawled out of me. It looked almost identical to Black Neo Sonic, except it was about a tenth of the size. I looked at the baby and it looked back, a big grin on it's face. I smiled and held it close to me. I looked at me again,

"Feed me" were the first words that came out of its mouth. I smiled and fed it. When I was done, I got up and went out in the hallway, everyone standing outside their doors watching me. Sonic came over and pat the baby on the head,

"Aww isn't it the cutest little thing" he said. The baby glared at him and bit his finger, causing Sonic to yelp in pain and curse. I glared at Sonic,

"Thanks a lot Sonic…now get out of here before I make sure YOU never have children." He gulped and ran off. Shadow came over and picked up the baby, holding it over his head,

"Who's the cute hedgehog…who's the cute hedgehog" he smirked. The baby giggled and tried to hold onto him. He held the baby close and rocked it. I giggled and hugged Shadow and the baby,

"Aww, he likes you" I smiled at me. He grinned and kissed my forehead. I took the baby back from him, bundling him up and went outside. I watched the sun rise, realizing something, "What? Why's the sun rising? It's 2 am!" James peeked out from the building,

"Uh, that's not the sun" he said. Suddenly there was a large ball of light in front of me. I shielded my eyes as the light faded, revealing a golden tiger. He wore gloves of fire and his feet were covered in darkness and his eyes were bloodshot. I gulped and held the baby towards him. I felt him pick up the baby,

"Aww isn't he cute…looks like just my baby back home" it said, I then realized it was a woman. I stepped towards her, "Aww can I watch him for a while? I promise I'll take real good care of him" she said. I turned to see James standing there in awe, his eye twitching,

"NOVA'S A WOMAN?!" I heard him say. I swear I could hear two voices coming from his mouth. Oh well. I turned back to Nova,

"Please?" she asked, holding the baby in a cute pose. I chuckled and nodded,

"Promise you'll bring him back?" I asked teasingly. She nodded and flew off into space with my little Chaz. "They grow up so fast" I said, my eyes tearing over. James came up beside me and looked up,

"Who would have thought the Universe's biggest threat was an angry mom…" he said in amazement. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, wrapping my arms around his neck. He looked down at me, "What day is it today?" he asked me. I giggled and laid my head on his chest,

"Christmas" I replied, moving closer to him. He looked down at me,

"And what would you like for a present? Or should I ask?" he joked. I giggled and kissed him,

"A night alone with just you and me" I teased, sticking my tongue out at me.

"I had a feeling you'd say that" he chuckled. I grinned and nuzzled him,

"So how about it?" I asked him. He nodded,

"Alright, but first" he ran into the lobby and pulled something out of his pocket, waiting by the hallway. I walked in and looked at what he was doing. When Sonic and Amy came walking down the hall, he put mistletoe over their heads, "It's Christmas" he smirked. Amy immediately pounced on Sonic, kissing him all over the place while James fell over laughing. I knelt down beside James and leaned over him,

"Well hello down there" I grinned. He grabbed me and pulled me down, kissing me quickly. I giggled and helped him back up, "Now, where were we?" I asked him. He grabbed me by the arm,

"Now I remember…" he teased, taking me down the hall to his room. Rouge stood out in the hall watching us,

"Not coming in my room if I'm not invited" she teased. I smirked and walked into James' room, closing the door behind us.

**James' POV**

I tired Jenn out after an hour or two and left her on my bed, locking the door so no one got any ideas. I walked down the hall and sat outside on the sidewalk. I watched the open sky and thought for awhile. I thought of what Disfigment had said. In a few days, I was going to forget everything. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Ya I cried a bit so what? I wiped my tears and got up. I decided I should make these last few days enjoyable. I walked back into the base and felt a tap on my shoulder as I entered. I looked up and saw Amy. She pointed up. There hung some mistletoe. I looked back at her and she blushed faintly. I pulled her over and kissed her hard and quick. I walked on, turning back with a smirk on my face. I saw the look of surprise in her face as she blushed a deep pink. I looked ahead and shifted my eyes. I saw Sonic with his jaw hanging open as I turned down the hall. Nice try buddy, I thought to myself. I headed to Rouge's room. I walked in and looked around. I heard the door shut behind me. I turned and felt Rouge tackle me. She pinned me to the bed and kissed me hard.

I felt like I was turning into a bit of a player after an hour with Rouge, which was interrupted when Amy asked to join. Rouge decided yes and soon I had them both covered.

After they both fell to sleep, I tucked them in under the blankets. They had fallen asleep with their hands between one another's legs, so I left them be. I headed out into the hall and went down to the café. I grabbed some eggnog; I saw Eggman had convinced the secretary to come down for once. Someone had hung mistletoe over them and they gladly agreed. I sat down at an empty table. There were only two seats to it, so I expected to remain alone. I sat there and thought about everything that had happened to me in that life. I shrugged and decided to do some math. I was with the doctor 4 years of my life, I was searching for him for 3 and I had been here for almost a year. I had been awake for almost eight years and when I said I was with the doctor I meant I was under his guardianship, not dating him all you sick butts out there. I guessed I was probably out two years and decided that it was about every ten years I'd lose my memory. I stretched and got the feeling I was right about my math. Every ten years I forget things, sounded reasonable. I shut my eyes and day dreamed. I dreamt of repeating some the things I had done. The main thing I wished I'd get to try was Rouge, Jenn, Amy and I, just to get a reaction out of everyone else.

I was snapped out of my day dream when someone sat down across from me. I looked over and saw it was a black cat. He was wearing a green muscle shirt and baggy blue pants. He had red eyes and wore red shoes. He was sipping a glass of eggnog as well. I raised my glass to him when eh looked over and he raised his.

"I'm James" I introduced myself. He nodded sipping his drink

"Strike" he replied.

"You a new soldier?" I asked him. I had never seen him around before. He shook his head.

"No, I'm here looking for someone" he chuckled "Would you happen to know anyone by the name of Symbiote Blue?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"That's a weird name" I said to him.

"Well, he's a science experiment, I was sent to pick him up" he explained, turning to get up. I thought for a second.

"Wait," I hesitated "Does he go by the code SC?" I asked him. He looked at me

"Well, we wanted to call him SB for Symbiote Blue, but we already had something else named that" he told me. I bit my lip. I looked at him and he leaned back sitting back down. "So you figured out what you are then?" he asked. I guess he figured it out. It wasn't hard to tell. I was blue and I doubt anyone else knew about it. I explained to him how I had figured it all out, him filling in a few blanks. "You're lucky I showed up then" he said smirking "I came with a late Christmas gift from the doctor" he said. He handed me a small box. I opened it and it revealed about a dozen small patches.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Those will keep you from losing your memory" He explained "Once you put it on, wait a year, then replace it" he told me "They will also keep you from changing shape" he told me. I quickly took one of the patches and slapped it on the side of my waste. He nodded at me. I thanked him and he nodded at me. He got up and headed out, but not before grabbing himself a gal for the road. I put the box in my glove pocket. I sipped my eggnog and decided that I was about to live one great life. I had friends, a good job and three lovely ladies who were throwing themselves at me. Yes, this would be a great life indeed.

**Jenn's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed James was no longer beside me. I looked around and decided to go get something to eat. I got up, pulling my dress over my head and headed out the door. On my way there I thought of what I was going to say to him. I walked in and sat down beside him, "H…Hi James" I said to him, blushing deeply. He looked over to me, raising his eggnog,

"Hey Jenn" he replied. I looked down a little, then looked back up at him,

"James…I really need to talk to you about something" I said to him, playing with my dress. He looked at me, putting his glass down,

"Oh?" he said. I looked back at me,

"You remember when I told you I love you…?" he nodded at me

"Yes…" I blushed a bit more

"I meant to say I'm IN love with you…" I winced, turning away. All I heard was,

"Oh…that's…ah…" I heard him take a deep breath. I looked back at him,

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same way…oh well it doesn't matter anyways…" I said sadly. He stared at his drink, muttering something under his breath. I looked at him, "What did you say?" I asked him. He scratched his forehead,

"I don't know what to tell ya…" he admitted. I looked down at the table and sighed, tracing drawings in the dust with my finger. I leaned over and snatched his eggnog, taking a sip. He glared at me and snatched it back, "My eggnog" he took another sip, holding it with both hands. I got up and walked towards the door. When I looked up I saw him standing in the doorway, "Your not planning on leaving with a droopy face like that on ya, are ya?" he grinned. I looked away from him. He sighed, "Don't be an emo…I never said I wasn't in love with you…I just never said I was…" I looked up at him hopefully. "I haven't really decided yet" he finished. I bit my lip and looked down again. I looked back up at him and stepped towards him. He watched me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and blushed a deep red,

"So…when are you going to decide?" I asked him. He shrugged,

"I dunno…" he replied, smirking. I huffed and kissed his nose,

"Alright then, I'll stay right here 'til you decide" I said, cuddling close to him. He chuckled,

"You'll be here a while..." I smiled at him,

"I waited this long for you to actually LOOK my direction, I think I can wait a little longer" I replied. He chuckled again. I stuck my tongue out at him, "I'm serious…" I said, kissing his lips softly.

"I know" was his reply. I huffed and laid my head on his shoulder,

"So how long will it take you to decide?" I asked him, trying not to seem annoying. He thought for a moment,

"I dunno…probably not before New Year's" he said. I sniffled,

"But that's at least a week" I said. He shrugged,

"Technically it's 6 days so its not yet a week" he joked. I shook my head at him,

"You're silly…now come on; we need to prepare for the Christmas concert tonight!" I said, taking his hand and leading him to the auditorium. 'Okay' was his reply.

We finally managed to practice the song we were going to sing and we all finally managed to _memorize _it, although Knuckles had a hard time because he was so distracted with Shadow with the reindeer antlers. I had put up all the decorations afterwards and thought it looked really good.

When everyone was seated I came out, wearing a Mrs. Clause outfit that Rouge suggested we wear. That gained me a couple of whistles. I grumbled and then smiled, "Hello everyone and welcome to the first GUN Christmas Concert" I began, "For our first musical we have Knuckles singing 'It Wasn't Me.'" Everyone clapped at that. I stepped off the stage and Knuckles took my place,

"Shadow came in and he caught me red-handed creeping with Mephiles from next door, picture this we were both butt-naked, banging on the bathroom floor-" he was soon cut off by booing and he ran off, having things thrown at him. I giggled and announced the next act which was juggling and skits and stuff. It was finally time for our finally. I came out with everyone else and we all started to sing,

"The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is finding a Christmas tree. The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…"

"Rigging up the lights!" Eggman sang. We then continued together,

"And finding a Christmas tree" we sang together. "The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…"

"Hangovers" Knuckles sang.

"Rigging up the lights!" Eggman said in turn.

"And finding a Christmas tree" we sang together. "The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…"

"Sending Christmas cards" Shadow sang.

"Hangovers"

"Rigging up the lights!"

"And finding a Christmas tree…the fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…"

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!" James sang.

"Sending Christmas Cards"

"Hangovers"

"Rigging up the lights!"

"And finding a Christmas tree…the sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…"

"Facing my in-laws" I sang.

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!"

"Ugh I hate those Christmas cards"

"Hangovers"

"RIGGING UP THESE LIGHTS!"

"And finding a Christmas tree…the seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…"

"Salvation Army" the Commander sang.

"Facing my in-laws"

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS"

"Sending Christmas cards…"

"Oh jeez"

"I'M TRYING TO RIG UP THESE LIGHTS!"

"And finding a Christmas tree…the eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…"

"I want a transformer for CHRISTMAS!" Mephiles whined.

"Charities and what do you mean YOUR in-laws?"

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS"

"Uh, making up these cards"

"Uh, get me a beer huh?"

"WHAT? WE HAVE NO EXTENTION CORDS?"

"And finding a Christmas tree…the ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…"

"Finding parking spaces" sang Sonic

"DADDY I WANT SOME CANDY!!"

"Donations"

"Facing my in-laws"

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!!"

"Writing up those Christmas cards"

"Hangovers"

"WHY THE HELL ARE THEY BLINKING!?!"

"And finding a Christmas tree… the tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…"

"Batteries not included?" Rouge sang

"No parking spaces"

"BUY ME SOMETHING!!"

"Get a job ya bum"

"Facing my in-laws"

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!!"

"Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards"

"Oh jeez, look at this"

"ONE LIGHT GOES OUT THEY ALL GO OUT!"

"And finding a Christmas tree… the eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…"

"Stale TV specials" sang Doom

"Batteries not included"

"No parking spaces"

"WHAT IF I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM??"

"Charities"

"She's a witch I hate her"

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!!"

"Oh, I don't even know half these people"

"Oh, who has the toilet paper?"

"Turn the flash light on I blew a fuse"

"And finding a Christmas tree… the twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…"

"Singing Christmas carols" sang Doom and the Commander together

"Stale TV specials"

"Batteries not included"

"NO PARKING?!"

"WAHHHH!!!"

"Charities"

"Got to make them dinner"

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!!"

"That's it; I'm not sending them this year"

"Shut up _you_"

"FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!!!" James boomed at Knuckles cutting off Eggman.

"And finding a Christmas tree" we sang, ending the song. Everyone clapped and gave up a standing ovation. I went backstage and pulled James aside,

"You did really good out there…" I smiled at him. He nodded,

"Thanks, but flattery isn't going to make me decide faster…" he chuckled. I shrugged and kissed him softly,

"I tried" I replied. He kissed me back and went off to see Rouge. I looked around and saw Mephiles coming towards me, arguing with the Commander,

"BUY ME SOMETHING!" I heard him say. The commander glared at him,

"GET A JOB YA BUM!" he boomed, suddenly the two of them burst out laughing. I giggled and walked over to them,

"Hey cutie" I said, talking to Mephiles, "Where's my present?" I asked him sweetly.

"It's uh, it's in my room…" he said politely. I smiled and took his head, heading back to his room. He led me in and I sat down on his bed. His room looked a lot smaller then everyone else's. The wall opposite of the door looked oddly colored, different from the rest of the room. I blinked, staring at it, noticing no closet and his bed was a mattress on the floor. There was no way he was hiding it in here. I looked over at him,

"Where's the present?" I asked him again. He pointed at the oddly colored wall,

"Right there…" he said. I got up and looked at the wall. He came over and dragged his finger down the wall. I saw a giant white box underneath. I blinked and stepped forward.

"Umm…how do I open it?" I blushed. He ripped off the wrapping paper, revealing a white door on the wall. I opened the door and looked inside. It was a room filled with over-sized plushies. My eyes sparkled and I jumped into the plushies. He peeked in,

"Do you like it? It's not much…it's all I could afford…" he said nervously. I giggled and pulled him over,

"I love it" I smiled, hugging him tightly. He almost literally melted in my arms,

"Y…You're hugging me…" he said, sounding like he just won a million dollars. I nuzzled him and held him closely, purring softly. He rested his head on my shoulder, I could feel him shivering. I rubbed his back and held him close to me.

After a few hours, Mephiles fell asleep, so I decided to leave him there and went into the hallway and we did not do it during those hours, you sick and twisted perverts out there. I went to the cafe that had barely anybody in it and sat down with a cup of hot chocolate, hoping someone would come by. I heard footsteps and I turned around, noticing Shadow coming towards me. He sat down beside me and put a box in front of me,

"Here…I got this for you…I would have given it to Knuckles, but I still haven't forgiven him yet…" he said, a kind of mad look on his face. I picked up the box and opened it, a gold chain with a heart on it. I smiled and put it on,

"Thank you Shadow, it's very nice" I kissed his cheek, hugging him softly. He wrapped his arms around me and patted me on the back,

"No problem…you deserve it more then Knuckles did anyways" he said. I giggled and pushed him playfully,

"That's nice of you…want some hot chocolate?" I asked, offering my cup. He shook his head and stood up,

"I have to take care of some business…Merry Christmas, cutie" he said, pecking me on the cheek and leaving. I sighed happily and stared at the window at the snow falling. I decided to go outside and play in the snow since, you know, it's Christmas after all. I finished my hot chocolate and got up, heading to my room to get warm clothes on. I then proceeded outside, looking up at the sky, wondering if my son was having fun. I looked over at a random street lamp and saw someone standing under it. I walked over and saw a black cat standing there, leaning against the post and talking to some girl with a cigarette in her hand, un-lady like much? I walked to them and tapped the black cat on the shoulder,

"Hi, umm…do I know you from somewhere?" I asked him. He turned and looked at me,

"Um…" he looked me over, "I don't think so…what's your name?" he asked me. I smiled and ended a gloved hand,

"Jenn, Jenn the Hedgehog" I replied. He stretched, yawning,

"Strike the Cat" he simply said. I turned to the girl and tilted my head to the side. She was blonde, typical. She had blue eyes and was wearing a black gown with a jean vest overtop. She took a puff of her cigarette,

"What're you staring at?" she said, an icy tone to her voice. I shrugged and turned to leave,

"Nice to have met you Strike the Cat, hope to see you sometime…" I walked off. I heard him calling at me as I crossed the street,

"Call me Strike and if you play your cards right you might" he said. I giggled and went over to a snow covered bench and sat down, watching the snow fall. I picked up some snow and made it into a ball, throwing it over my shoulder at the base. I heard glass shattering and gulped, ducking under the bench. I peeked out and saw a broken window, wondering whose room that was. I saw Shadow peek his head out,

"Ok you hooligans, quit trying to spy on us!!!" he yelled, looking through his window. I think he saw me lying under the bench because I saw him climb out the window and come towards me. I looked up at him,

"Had to go take care of some business, eh?" I giggled, sticking my tongue out at him. He blushed terribly, looking away,

"I already finished my business so I decided to see if Knuckles needed any company…" he said. I heard Knuckles shout,

"Shadow! Come back to bed!" I giggled and winked at Shadow, causing his face to turn redder and he dashed off, closing the blinds behind him. I giggled and sat back down, watching Strike from the bench. I heard footsteps behind me and saw a red bird with a black vest, a sword on his back and a yellow Mohawk who was trying to sneak behind me,

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked him. He grinned evilly and pulled out his sword,

"I am Noel the Hawk, bounty hunter extraordinaire and I'm you're worse nightmare" he said, raising the sword over his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**James' POV**

I finished chatting with Rouge after about an hour. I had gone outside, this time bringing a sweater. I walked down the road, passing Strike. He was busy so I didn't bother him. I was walked down the road and had decided I needed some time to think. Who was I in love with? I know I love Rouge, Amy and Jenn, but I'm not sure if I'm in love with any of them. If any, probably Rouge as I've known her longest, but technically I've known Amy longer. I sighed and thought to myself. Jenn said she was in love with me, but I felt closer to Rouge. I looked to the sky and thought. Amy was my first crush in my last life. In this life I loved Rouge, but Jenn is the one who first said she was in love with me. I sighed and sat down at a bench that was down by the now repaired city. I sat there and day dreamed. I remembered what the place looked like that summer and sighed. I thought for awhile.

After a few hours, I saw someone coming down the road. I squinted through the snow and saw Amy walking down the street in her green parka. I watched her walk down the road. She looked up at me and waved. I waved back as she came over and sat down beside me.

"Hey there" she said taking a deep breath. I nodded to her. She smiled at me sweetly. "What brings you all the way out here?" she asked kindly.

"I needed some quiet to think" I explained to her. She nodded

"Ya, umm James?" she asked sweetly "Do you remember me? From before I mean, when you saved me from Metal Sonic? We all thought you were dead" she admitted. I nodded to her

"Yes, but the things that happened are a bit vague" I explained to her. She nodded to me

"Oh, do you remember what happened between us?" she asked blushing a bit. I nodded and she blushed worse. I was surprised I forgot the once, Amy and I had become closer then just friends in my last life. I watched her look away "But I guess you love Rouge now though, right?" she said looking at me shyly.

"Yes, but I love you too… I'm just not sure who I'm IN love with" I explained to her. She looked up at me nodding

"Okay… So, what was that all about? Under the mistletoe" she asked teasing. I smirked

"I thought I owed it to you for being gone for so many years" I joked. She smiled at me and our eyes met.

"Well what would you say to paying me again, after all it was more then ONE year" she said. I leaned closer and she kissed me deeply. I shut my eyes and we held the kiss for what felt like forever.

Amy had remembered why she was out to begin with. She had to go get some groceries, so I left her to it. I headed back to the base and saw Jenn as I passed. She was talking to Strike. I went inside and saw the secretary was no longer at her post. I went down the hall and heard her and Eggman talking. I listened for Rouge, but she wasn't in her room. I opened my door and entered my room. I sat down and stretched. I was about to lay down when I heard a knock at my door. I peeked out the door and saw Sonic tapping his foot.

"Would you like something?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on between you and Amy, but back off" he warned me "I may not show it, but I care about Amy and I know about you, Rouge and Jenn. If you hurt her I'll break you in two." I nodded at him

"I'm not going to hurt anybody. She already knows about the other two. I know how you feel about Amy and I will never hurt her" I promised him. Sonic managed a smirk and rubbed his nose

"Well in that case, how's about a little race then?" he asked. I grinned

"What's the prize?" I chuckled

"A kiss from me" Sonic turned and I looked past him. There stood Amy with a paper bag under her arm. We both smirked and looked at each other

"Sounds good" Sonic grinned.

One lap around the city, that was our race. We started at the GUN base, lapped around the outskirts of the city and then came back. We each got to make one rule. Sonic said no Chaos Control and I said that he wasn't allowed to light dash. We agreed and marked our positions. Amy stood in front of us. She held up a checkered flag

"On your marks, get set… GO!!" she yelled as she waved the flag. Sonic and I rushed past her. I ran backwards and waved back at her as I built up speed. I turned around and looked over at Sonic. He smirked and I smirked back. He looked ahead and turned the first lap. We were even, but I started to build up speed. I gradually got ahead of Sonic. He chuckled and started running faster. I slowed down a bit and let Sonic get ahead of me. I speeded up and caught up to him

"Come on, that as fast as you can go?" I chuckled. He grinned

"Not even close" he laughed. He unleashed a burst of speed and went running farther then I could see. I stopped at the turn and watched him rush down the country side. I walked the rest of the way around the city.

I crossed the finish line. Amy looked at me puzzled

"Where's Sonic?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. We both looked behind me and saw Sonic rushing towards us. He crossed the finish line and stopped to breathe.

"Miss a turn?" I asked him chuckling. He looked up at me with a grin on his face

"What's the matter? Couldn't keep up, so you send me the wrong way?" he joked. I shrugged

"Hey, with the prize at stake, how could I risk loosing?" I joked. Amy walked over and hugged me, kissing my cheek. Sonic stood up and we all laughed. This was how I remembered everyone. We went back into the GUN base from the back door where we had came out of. At one point I wondered where Strike had gone, but remembered her was on the other side of the base. I went in and found Rouge waiting for me. She invited the three of us back to her room. We all went and grabbed a snack, but of course, we didn't just eat junk food ( ;) ).

**Jenn's POV**

I looked up at the guy with the sword. I chuckled and Chaos controlled, standing behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned back in shock,

"How did you do that?" he asked me, a surprised look on his face. I shrugged,

"I dunno, I found these emeralds and somehow I can 'Chaos Control' with them" I shrugged. He glared and put his katana away, walking off, steam following behind him. I giggled and got up, deciding to go inside since I was getting kind of cold. I walked to my room and heard giggling coming from Rouge's room. I glared and stopped off, kicking my door open and sat down on my bed, fuming. I laid down and turned towards the window, watching the snow again, thinking about James. Tears streamed down my face, but I quickly wiped them away. I got up and headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I decided on milk and cookies, that would be good for a Christmas night alone. I sighed and ate them quietly, thinking of everything that happened this year.

When I was finished I got up and headed towards my room again. I sat down on my bed and lay back, putting my hands behind my head. _Everyone has someone on Christmas…and I'm alone…this sucks_ I thought to myself, sighing softly. I looked towards the door and saw a orange fox standing there. I noticed he also had two tails, weird. I blinked at him and sat up,

"Hi…do I know you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He shook his head and stepped into the room,

"I'm a good friend of Sonics" he explained. "I was watching you outside with that guy…you handled him well" he smiled. I shrugged and stretched,

"It's no biggy; I've dealt with worse in my lifetime…well what I can remember from it…" I blushed. He chuckled and sat down on a chair,

"My name is Tails by the way. Tails Miles Prower…" he introduced, holding a hand out at me. I took his hand and shook it,

"Jenn, Jenn the hedgehog" I said, introducing myself as well. He nodded and stretched. "So what brings you here?" I asked him. He shrugged and looked towards the door,

"I was looking for Sonic…do you know where he might be?" he asked sweetly. I thought for a moment,

"He's probably in his room…down the hall, your first left" I replied. He nodded and got up, leaving the room. I looked down and took a frame off my desk. It was a picture of my mother. She had died this time 3 years ago. I missed her so much. I sniffled, tears rolling down my cheeks. I wish she were here right now. I set it back on my desk and got up, going to Rouge's room, knocking on the door. Rouge answered the door and gasped,

"What happened to you? There are tears all over your face" she exclaimed. I quickly wiped them away and shook my head,

"It's nothing…" I lied. She glared at me,

"Don't lie to me…what's the matter?" she demanded. I bit my lip and looked behind her, seeing James sitting cross-legged with two other people playing cards. I looked back at her,

"My mom died on Christmas, okay?" I tapped my foot on the ground. "Sorry for being so rude…" I quickly apologized. Rouge gave me a hug,

"Would you like to come play cards with us?" she asked. I nodded and she let me in and I saw the two figures were Amy Rose and Sonic. I grumbled, thinking evil thoughts. I sat down beside James and nudged him.

"Yes?" he asked aloud. Everyone turned to me. I blushed and hid behind James, pinching his butt. "HEY that's mine" he exclaimed. I blushed even worse. I looked over at Amy,

"What? You, jealous?" I asked her. She tilted her head,

"Jealous of what?"

"I grabbed James' butt" I stuck my tongue out at her. She stuck her tongue back out at me. I grinned, "Don't stick it out unless you're gonna use it" I giggled.

"Maybe I plan to" she teased. I grinned evilly,

"Why don't you then?" I giggled.

"Well I don't know…I don't think you'd be able to stand it..." she replied. I glared,

"Try me…" I spat back. She came over and kissed James. I snorted and got up. She looked up at me,

"I never said who I'd use it on" she teased, sticking her tongue out at me. I walked towards the door.

"Oh come sit down" Rouge insisted. I sat back down, crossing my arms over my chest. "Ok, so what game do you guys want to play?" she asked. I thought for a moment,

"Black Jack" I replied. Rouge's nodded,

"All in favor?" Everyone else nodded. I scooted closer to James, while Rouge dealt the cards. I leaned towards him, inches to his face. He turned towards me,

"Would you like to sit on my lap?" he asked me. I blushed and nodded, crawling onto his lap. He put his arm around me to hold the cards. I saw him peek at my cards in the corner of my eye. I glared at him, and then showed them to him. He blinked, then put his cards down, "I fold" he said. I giggled. I leaned back and kissed his cheek. He kissed my lips softly, holding the kiss for a moment. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, dropping my cards, revealing my royal straight flush. He looked at me, and turned me all the way around on his lap. I blushed and looked down. I felt him lift my dress a little and slide his hand up. I blushed, leaning towards him,

"This isn't like you James…what's up?" I asked him.

"I just thought I'd be nicer to you for a change…besides its Christmas" he grinned. I heard Rouge joke,

"I didn't spike his eggnog…" she giggled. I heard a knock at the door and Rouge went to answer it. Apparently it was Tails for Sonic and he had pulled him out. I blinked and heard Sonic yell,

"TAILS THAT DOESN'T GO IN THERE ARG TAILS STOPPPPP!!" My eye twitched and I suddenly felt James put his finger in deeper. I gasped and turned back to him,

"James, bad boy" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He caught my tongue with his lips and kissed me. I blushed and closed my eyes, holding the kiss. I heard Amy from behind me,

"Aww when do I get to try?" she giggled. I turned and glared at her, and then turned back, resuming the kiss. I heard Rouge say,

"Just wait Amy, we'll get our turn…" she assured her. I rolled my eyes and smiled at James. I felt him do…well I'm not going to tell you, you sick people out there! I'm just going to say whatever it is he did felt good. I leaned against him and panted deeply. I sighed happily. I saw Sonic come back in, mumbling incoherent things. I smirked,

"Hey Sonic…something the matter?" I teased. He glared at me,

"Hey James you mind sharing for a minute?" he grumbled. I gulped and held on tighter to James. James chuckled a little,

"Ya know, I would, but I have this strange feeling she doesn't want me to" he joked. I shook my head. I felt him finally slide his hand out. I blushed a deep red. I saw him lick his fingers clean and I blushed more.

"What's on your fingers" he smirked.

"Something you'll never get to taste" he taunted Sonic. He grumbled and I heard Amy giggle,

"Hey James, wanna compare tastes?" she asked. I held on to James still, whimpering. He looked at me,

"Umm, ya know holding my neck isn't preventing me from doing anything…so unless you declare otherwise…" he said as Amy crawled over. I took his hands and put them down between my legs. He looked at me, "Now, now share…" I sniffled and laid my head on his shoulder. "Oh don't cry…you'll get something better in a sec, okay?" he said, kissing my neck. I let his hands go and you know what happens next. I looked when he was done with them. I wasn't sure what he did to them, but all I know is I enjoyed what he did to me. I blushed and hugged him,

"I love you James…" I whispered in his ear.

"Well obviously I love you too if I was doing this" he replied teasingly. I smiled and hugged him more. I thought for a moment,

"James…I think it's time for your Christmas present now…" I whispered to him.

"Oh?" he asked. I got up and held a hand out to him. He got up and went to the bathroom to clean up I was guessing. He then came back out and took my hand. I smirked and led him to my room and locked the door behind us. He looked around, "So where is it?" he asked me. I giggled,

"Wait right here and I'll go get it for you" I replied. He sat on the bed and waited. I snuck into the bathroom, changing into an outfit I had found at the bottom of my closet that I had forgotten about. I pulled my robe on and walked out, holding out a box to him. He ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the lid, peeking in. It was an old domino set. He stared at me,

"How the did you get your hands on this?" he asked, surprised, examining one of the dominos. I giggled and sat down beside him,

"I found it a while ago one day when I found this weird area…" I explained.

"Weird area? What kind of weird area?" he asked, his attention still focused on the dominos. I shrugged,

"It kind of looked like an abandoned area with bones and stuff…" I tried to explain. He put the domino back in the box and turned to me,

"Well thanks. I haven't seen these for ages" he said, putting the box on the dresser. I smiled and blushed a little, standing up,

"That's only part of my present" I blushed more.

"Oh?" he asked. I nodded and took my robe off, wearing a see-through nightgown with sexy underwear and bra. He blinked for a moment, "I don't think I'd look very good in that" he joked. I stuck out my tongue at him,

"It's not for you silly…" I giggled, "I'M the rest of the present" I grinned. He smirked a little,

"Well at least this better than anything you could have bought at a shop" he teased. I slowly pushed him down on the bed, sitting on his stomach,

"So where's my present?" I teased. He blinked again,

"What do you want?" he asked. I thought for a moment…a long moment, then replied,

"You and a locket" I giggled.

"Uh give me a microsecond" he replied, snapping his fingers. A small gold charm appeared in his hand, "Will this do?" he asked me. I smiled and took it from his hand, putting it around my neck. I smiled down at him and kissed his lips softly. He wrapped his arms around me and yea, you know what happens next.

After a couple of hours, I panted and flopped on top of him. He grinned at me,

"What? Tired already?" he asked me. I blushed and stuck my tongue out at him,

"You wish" I replied teasingly. He grinned,

"You ready to keep going?" he teased. I thought for a moment,

"Nah, I think I'll let you beg" I giggled. He smirked,

"I don't beg…if you don't want to I'll just go…" he replied. I shook my head and pinned him,

"Can't we just talk for a while?" I asked. He shrugged,

"Sure I'm all for talking, but I'm not begging" he replied. I laid down beside him and put an arm around him, covering us with the blanket,

"So how's life treating you?" I asked him. He thought for a moment,

"Don't think it could get much better then this…" he replied. I nodded, moving closer to him,

"I can now say the same thing…those stupid voices haven't bothered me in a while-" I was interrupted by Marie, Peggy and Emily standing beside the bed,

"Naughty, naughty Jenn, doing this without inviting us…" Peggy said. Marie and Emily nodded in agreement,

"You got the guy of your dreams, now share" the other two replied. James looked around, only hearing the voices,

"Whose there?" he asked. "Did you bring backups?" he joked. I frowned and looked down. "What?" he exclaimed. I shrugged and turned to the other three,

"Would you kindly leave us alone? We're busy here…" I grumbled. They all shrugged,

"So?" they all said at once. I grabbed a bucket of water and tossed it on them. I saw James' eyes widen,

"Why are there four of you?" he asked. I shrugged,

"Remember those voices I was talking about?" I told him. He nodded,

"Well, am I to assume I'm not finished yet?" he asked me. I shook my head,

"You're mine…their not allowed to touch you…" I glared at them. Emily reached over and poked him,

"I touched him hehehehe" she laughed insanely. My eye twitched,

"GET OUT!" I boomed. She continued to poke him. He looked at her, a brow raised,

"Um, that's getting rather annoying" he pointed out. She shrugged and stepped back over between Peggy and Marie. I sighed and got up,

"Would you guys please go…"I asked them politely. They looked at each other, then back at me,

"Fine, we'll go" they all said at once, going out the doorway. I looked out the door and saw the funniest thing. Marie was glomping Shadow and Knuckles, Emily was hugging Sonic and Peggy was clinging onto Mephiles. I shook my head and closed the door, sitting back on the bed. I looked over at James,

"Have you made your decision yet? Wait that was rude of me…you obviously like Rouge and Amy the same as me…you shouldn't have to make a decision…" I looked away. He smirked a little bit,

"Glad you finally agree with me…" he said. I shook my head and got up, going towards the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror,

"I'm stupid to even think you would choose me over them anyways. I mean, you barely know me…and I haven't exactly had the best impression on you…" I trailed off, sighing. I heard him take a deep breath. I turned and looked at him, "But I shouldn't bother you with my sad life…so I'll just stop while I'm ahead…" He scratched his head,

"I dunno what to say…" he replied. I stood by the window and watched the snow fall,

"I'm sorry I even thought for getting you to decide between the three of us…I guess I was not meant to have someone I can't have…" I said, trying not to sound emo.

"Would you like to be alone for a bit?" he asked. I shook my head and looked over at him; he was sitting up now,

"I just need a friend to be there for me…I mean, whose left out there for me? Shadow and Knuckles are with Marie, Peggy's with Mephiles, Emily is with Sonic, you love Amy and Rouge, the Commander…is way too old, Eggman's with the secretary…and I wouldn't even think of trying with a soldier" I shuddered.

"Well, there's Tails" he suggested. I shook my head,

"He's with Cream…I saw them the other day holding hands. Oh well, I guess I just wasn't meant to be with anybody anyways. It doesn't matter I guess…" I sat back down on the bed. He sighed,

"Well maybe if the writers of this fanfic would have thought this out a little clearer, we might not be in this predicament" he joked. I looked over at him and smiled sadly,

"I guess your right. I suppose you better get back to Rouge and Amy…they're probably wondering where you ran off to…" I looked out the window. He sighed,

"As you wish" he said, heading out the door. Once he was gone I let out my tears. For all those stupid people out there I'm NOT emo ok? I just feel upset! Can't a girl cry? I lay down and looked at the door, wiping my eyes. _Why am I so stupid? Why can't I accept James liking Rouge and Amy…I think I'm starting to let what Peggy said to me go to my head_ I thought to myself. I decided to go back outside; maybe I could find Strike again. I got dressed and headed out the door, looking down the street where I saw him last. He was still standing there, but this time he had something in his mouth. I quietly walked over to him,

"Nice night huh?" I asked him. He looked over at me, taking the stick out which turned out to be a lollypop,

"Nice night" he replied. I wrapped my arms around myself,

"It would be if my mother was here or I had someone to spend time with…sorry I'm just ranting again…" I looked away. He patted my head,

"Stop trying to act cute" he said with a grin on his face. I shook my head,

"I'm serious though…I mean…there I go again, arg!" I pouted. He chuckled, putting the lollypop back in his mouth,

"Is there a reason you came to talk to me?" he asked. I looked up at him,

"I dunno, I mean, you're the only person I know that's probably out this late and…" I trailed off. He stopped me,

"What do you really want? If you don't wanna tell me I'll just head home…" he said. I smiled,

"I just thought maybe we could go out for a snack or something…considering it seems you're the only other person that's alone tonight" I replied.

"Alone?" he chuckled. "If being alone bothered me I wouldn't be sitting here…" I blushed a little,

"Being alone bothers me, but that's beside the point. I'm just use to having someone…but anyways, do you accept my offer?" I asked him. He sighed,

"I did just eat…I'm not really in the mood for a snack" he replied, sucking on his lollypop (don't even think about it you sick perverts out there). I nodded and turned to leave,

"Alright then, have a good night" I waved, walking off. I saw him walk off as I headed to the back of the base. I brushed off my favorite bench and sat down on it. I heard a jingling noise and looked towards the street, seeing a tall crocodile, a purple chameleon I assumed and a bee. They were holding a sign and it read: 'Will Work for Food.' I got up and walked over to them, "Hey guys, why you guys so glum? It's Christmas!" I smiled. They looked down at me,

"We're broke and we have no job…that's why we're so glum" the croc replied, crossing his arms over his chest. I thought for a moment,

"Hey I know…I can get you guys jobs in GUN…what do you specialize in?" I asked them. The chameleon replied,

"We do detective work…but I doubt GUN has any of that for us" he said. I thought again, and then led them into the base. Luckily for me the secretary was gone, so I sat down in her chair and registered them. I handed them their badges and got up, watching their surprised faces. The bee tackled me, and then all of them did. I laughed and tried to push them off,

"Guys, guys it's no problem at all…please get off of me" I giggled. They eventually got off of me and I showed them to their rooms and showed them around the base. We had parted at the cafeteria, so I decided to go back to my room. I walked in and saw a silhouette sitting on my bed. I squinted and made out a machine, which appeared to be Black Neo. I walked in and closed the door behind me, "What are you doing here?" I asked kindly.

"I came to check on the child" he replied simply. I sat down on the bed and put an arm around him,

"He's with the babysitter right now…" I replied. He put his arms around me,

"Alright" he said, rubbing my stomach. I smiled and touched his cheek,

"Would you like something?" I asked him, giggling. He moved a hand downwards and rubbed between my legs. I blushed and watched him, "You want another child don't you? Or are you saying you want to be more then friends?" I asked him. He leaned closer to me,

"I just wanted to thank you for the kid…" he replied. I smiled and kissed his cheek,

"It's no problem" I said simply. I felt him pick me up and set me on his lap, doing what James was doing before. I blushed and hugged him, "I'm guessing you DO want to be more then friends?" I blushed a deeper red. He nodded

"I do and want you feel like we're more." He spread open my lower area and I felt him massage me with his hands. You know what happens next.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "What made you feel this way about me?" I asked him.

"I did some research on organic life forms" he replied "And they seem to have it pretty good, with emotions and such" he explained. He sat me down beside him and flipped up something on his wrist. He typed in a few buttons and a hologram of a more organic version of himself showed up "What do you think?" he asked me. I smiled,

"I like it…" I replied, blushing a deep red.

"Very good" he nodded getting up "I'll come back tomorrow looking like that" he turned to the window ready to leave "Oh," he turned to me "How big would you like?" he asked. I tilted my head not understanding. He pointed downwards. I showed him a short distance between two fingers. He walked over and copied my fingers. He nodded then left through the window.

**James' POV**

I had returned to my room. I sighed, lying on my bed. I stared at the ceiling and thought for awhile. I knew now I was not born, but created. This didn't bother me, but what did is I didn't know a lot about why I was made. I decided I should find this Strike guy again and have him answer a few questions. I got up and opened my door. There stood Amy and Rouge. They grinned at me. They each took one of my arms. They led me into Rouge's room and laid me on the bed. I smiled as they looked down at me.

"What are you two doing now?" I asked them. They stripped me of my clothes.

"We're just going to have a little fun" Amy assured me. They both got undressed and climbed on top of me. I was about to lean up to see them, but they spread my arms and legs out and used the sheets to tie me down. I blushed as they started to play with each other in front of me. I couldn't move so I watched, unable to join in. I felt the pressure get to me. After a bit of teasing they finally got me involved, but they still didn't let me move. I enjoyed myself.

They released me after awhile. I finished with them after they fell asleep. I got dressed and felt bad. I kept referring to this as a game, which at times it felt like it was. I sighed and missed them both on the cheek before heading out. I went outside. I looked around and sighed, seeing Strike was gone. I looked around town. After a few hours of searching I gave up and wondered into a small tavern. I looked around and sat a table. I looked at the ceiling and sighed to myself. I shut my eyes and thought for awhile.

"Can I help you?" I looked over and saw a girl in a short violet skirt and green tank-top. She had black hair; it was tied in a rat tail that reached down to her ankles. She had purple eyes. She had a small paper in her hands with a pencil. She tapped her foot. I looked up at her.

"Uh… No thanks" I said unsure. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head at me.

"Are you looking for someone? I saw you walk past this bar about six times before walking here" she asked smiling sweetly at me. I felt myself blush.

"Uh, yes a guy named Strike, he-" she cut me off chuckling

"Strike the cat; he's a good friend of mine" she giggled "He's in back, come on" she gestured me to follow her. I got up and she led me in through a door behind the counter. I walked into the room. It was poorly light, lucky me and my poor vision. I followed her as best I could and found the source of light. There sat Strike at a small table playing cards with a grey cat that looked similar to him and a blue furred wolf. The girl stepped over and tapped his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"Oh, what's up Mimi?" he asked. She whispered something in his ear and he looked over at me. He waved me over. I walked over. "Hey, SC, how you been?" he asked me. I saw Mimi walk past me and felt her tap my backside. I jumped a little a turned back at her. She winked at me as she left the room. I looked back at Strike

"I'm fine…" He gestured me to sit down so I grabbed a seat

"You wanna play?" he asked me. I nodded and they dealt a new hand. "Guys this is SC" he said. The cat and wolf looked at me and nodded. I nodded back. "SC, this is James the wolf and Savage the cat, he's my brother." I looked at the two of them. We played cards for a few minutes. I nudged Strike after one hand was done.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him. He nodded and gestured for the other two to leave. They got up and went into another room. I looked over at him. "I have a bit of a problem; you see I don't know why I was made…" I began. Strike put a hand up and I stopped.

"Why was I born?" he asked me simply. I shrugged and shook my head. "Do you think I care? No, you're alive because Mecha wanted to see if he could create an organic life form. You worked so he let you live a normal life like everyone else" he explained to me. I nodded quickly realizing what he was saying. I didn't have a purpose, I was just made for fun and I was given the freedom of living. It sounded fair. I nodded at him.

"Alright, I see what you mean, but I have another question." I explained to him my predicament with Rouge and Amy. He chuckled

"Oh, don't worry a bit my friend" he told me "You see, all you have to do is make sure they know that you're not doing anything serious, that way it stays fun, like a game" he explained. I told him I felt bad treating like a game. He put an arm over my shoulder "You listen to me bud, I'll teach you everything I know and let you use it however you like and trust me, you'll feel a lot better, just look at me, I do what you're doing all the time, but I try to experience more then just two girls" he joked. I looked at him and grumbled.

"I only do what I do with them because I care about them, not just to amuse myself" I explained to him. He nodded and told me that was fine. He explained to me that as long as I didn't intend on hurting anyone, he'd teach me what he knew.

I returned to the base later that night. Strike had given me a couple of pointers of how to not feel bad. I decided I could trust him, he was the only one who knew what I was and he had been doing this his way for a long time, or so he told me. I went to bed that night, hoping that I could continue my life the way I liked it and keep anyone from getting hurt because of me.

A/N: Very sorry for the short chapter wasn't really finished the whole chapter so decided to cut the chapter, please review!


	12. Chapter 11, Part 2

Chapter 11(Part 2)

**Jenn's POV**

I watched Black Neo leave and I sighed happily. I walked down the hall and decided to spread my happiness with everyone. I went to James' room and was about to knock on the door, but decided against it. I walked back down the hall and paced for about an hour, wondering what Neo was going to look like as a hedgehog. I went outside and sat down on the bench where I sat for the whole night waiting.

The next morning I woke up with a sore throat and a stuffy nose, smart Jenn, smart. I sat up and rubbed my aching head. I yawned and went inside for something quick to eat, then went back to my spot on the bench. I coughed and shivered. _Stupid cold, stupid colds_ I grumbled to myself inwardly. I sat there all day as well to meet Black Neo when he came.

I sat there for a total of 24 hours before I finally realized he comes in through my room window, not the front door! I grumbled and headed up to my room, shivering. I opened the door and saw him sitting there, tapping his foot. I coughed and closed the door behind me, "Sorry I made you wait sweetie…I forgot you come in through the window…I waited outside for you" I sneezed, covering my mouth. He sighed,

"It's alright…I see you caught a cold" he said, looking me over. I nodded and sat at the edge of the bed,

"Yea…"I sniffled, "I'm sorry…" I looked down.

"Its okay" he assured me, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders, "Now you need to rest" he said, laying me down on the bed. I looked up at him and shook my head,

"I don't want to…I want to spend time with you…" I pouted. He chuckled and laid down beside me, his warm body close to mine,

"You are going to spend time with me in bed" he joked. I stuck out my tongue at him,

"You're so funny…" I giggled. He shrugged and put an arm around me, holding me close to him, holding my head against his chest,

"You got to be funny sometimes…if not life's not fun" he smirked. I smiled and kissed him softly, feeling a odd sensation in my stomach, one I had not felt before. It felt almost like butterflies. He kissed me back and stroked my hair, "You know, this emotional stuff isn't so bad when you come to thing of it" he said. I nodded and closed my eyes,

"No it's not…so what do I call you now that you're a furry just like me?" I asked him. He thought for a moment, then shrugged,

"How about Neo or Nicky, whichever you prefer" he replied. I smiled and kissed his cheek softly,

"Neo sounds like a cute name" I giggled. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me,

"So where's my present?" he teased. I grinned and reached under my bed, pulling out a wrapped box. He took it and opened it, finding a knitted green Christmas sweater. He stared at it, his eye slightly twitching, "It's…nice" he lied. I grinned up at him,

"Try it on" I stuck my tongue out. He made a face, and then slipped it over his head. He looked so adorable in it! I giggled and hugged him, "Aww what a cutie you are…why don't you go show it to everybody?" He looked at me, his eye twitching,

"Not a chance" he replied. I frowned,

"But…but…please? I loves you…" I pouted. He sighed and got up,

"Come on then" he grumbled and took my hand. I giggled and walked out with him,

"I need to deliver more presents" I smiled. He smiled slightly and walked over to Shadows room with me. I opened it and walked in, leaving Nicky behind. I walked over to Shadow, "Merry Christmas!" I held out a box similar to the one I gave Neo. He looked at it, and then opened it, a red sweater identical to the one I gave Neo. He smiled slightly,

"Thanks…" he replied, putting the sweater on. I giggled and skipped out, going to Mephiles' room. I gave him the same sweater, but pink. He loved it and put it on, turning back to his normal form, like Shadow, but with pale blue streaks. Woot, triplets. I ran to James' room and gave him a sweater, but blue. He looked at it weird,

"Umm…I already have a sweater…" he held up a white sweater with a large heart on it. I pouted,

"Wear it for me please?" I pleaded, "Just for a couple of minutes…" He refused to put it on, so I pulled it over his head and tied his hands so he couldn't take it off. "a couple of minutes…" I said to him and led him outside in the hall where Neo, Mephiles and Shadow were standing. James glared at Shadow, then at me. I giggled and pushed them together, quickly taking a couple of pictures and then untied James. He grumbled and shot a glare at me. I frowned and kissed his cheek,

"Come on…where's your Christmas spirit?" I asked him. He lifted off the shirt and tossed it,

"Not in a sweater" he warned. I frowned and turned away,

"Ok…sorry I bothered you James…I love you my friend…" I apologized. He sighed,

"I love you too…" he grumbled. I smiled and hugged him,

"You're so cute" I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me. I grinned at him, "Don't stick it out unless you're gonna use it" I joked. He smirked at me,

"Do you really want me to?" he asked. I blushed a deep red,

"Umm…I…uh…" I stuttered. His smirk grew wider. I blushed a deeper red and looked away. He patted my head,

"Its okay" he assured me. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out. He stuck his own out and poked mine with it. I blushed and heard Neo growl. I touched Neo's arm,

"Its okay sweetheart…he's not doing anything wrong…he's just being a pest" I teased a James. James shrugged,

"Hey, you encouraged me" he said. I stuck out my tongue again,

"You enjoyed it" I teased, like he always does to me. He put his hands up in front of him,

"I never said I didn't, but your boyfriend might have a little problem with that" he replied. I looked over at Neo and his eye was twitching slightly. I giggled,

"Aww are you jealous Neo Weo?" I asked, smirking. He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away. I giggled again, "Aww c'mon cheer up…it's Christmas!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked at me and a small smile formed on his face, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly. I coughed a little, "Can't…breathe…squeezing…" I gasped. He quickly let me go, realizing he was hurting me,

"Sorry dear…I guess I don't know my own-" he was quickly cut off by James,

"That's the oldest line ever…if you use it you're a noob!" he pointed a finger at Neo. He raised a brow at James,

"Noob? What is a 'noob'?" he asked. James rolled his eyes,

"You don't know what a noob is? Look in a mirror, you'll see the biggest one around!" he said sarcastically. Neo growled and turned away, huffing. I frowned,

"Guys…why can't you get along?" I asked them. James turned to me,

"Because we're men….well, most of us are…" he said looking over at Neo. Neo grumbled,

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that…" he muttered. I went over to James and kissed his cheek,

"So you did enjoy me teasing you?" I smirked. He shrugged,

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not telling" he grinned. I grinned evilly and pounced on James, pinning him to the ground. James chuckled, "Oh Ne-" he was cut off by my lips meeting his. He slowly slid his tongue into my mouth. I blushed and did the same, eyeing Neo. Neo looked over and snorted,

"What are you doing?" he asked me. I blushed and pulled away,

"I…I…I couldn't help it…I mean…" I stuttered. He steamed,

"Jenn…get off of him and I will forgive you…stay on him and I'll kill him" he growled. I got off and helped James up, going back to kiss him. James stopped me for a second and then suddenly had a beer in his hand, handing it to Neo,

"Here hold my beer, while I kiss your girlfriend" he said, grabbing my collar and kissing me hard. All I heard was glass shatter and a booming voice from behind me,

"YOU'RE MINE! NOW UNHAND MY GIRLFRIEND OR I'LL _KILL_ YOU" he warned, snarling. James stopped for a second, looking over at Neo, then went back to kissing me. I giggled and pulled away from James after a while,

"Okay, okay let's not get Neo madder then he already is…" I giggled. James sighed,

"Oh okay" he said, turning to walk away. I frowned and hugged him from behind. "Will you quit making your boyfriend jealous" he chuckled. I blushed,

"He's not my boyfriend…he didn't even ask me out yet" I pouted. I looked over at Neo and saw him almost looking like he was going to cry. I frowned and went over to him, "I'm sorry honey…but it's true…" He looked up at me, then pulled me down and hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged him back. I heard James pacing behind me. I looked over and I heard him shout,

"THE ROBOTS GOT A SOFT SPOT!" and he then covered his mouth. Neo seemed to ignore him for once and continued to hug me. I giggled and helped Neo up,

"How about we all go out for some hot chocolate.? My treat!" I asked, grinning. James shook his head,

"If I have any more sugar I'll be Hyper James-" he joked. I grinned and before he could finish his sentence I dragged him off to the cafeteria. I turned back and sighed, noticing he was gone. I sat down at a table and sighed deeply. I heard footsteps from behind me and turned around. I saw Neo standing in front of me with a box of some sort. I took it and opened it. There was a note inside and it read:

'Will you go out with me?' and it had a golden locket beside it with my name engraved into it. I picked up the locket and tears filled my eyes, "Yes…I will!" I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. This was going to be the best New Years ever.

**James' POV**

For those of you wondering, I warped to Rouge's door after Jenn had tried to drag me to the cafeteria. It wasn't because of her, it was just I didn't want to bug Neo anymore, but he was just so easy to pick on that it was tempting. I sighed and knocked on her door. I waited for about 3 minutes before she answered. I looked at her and she was only half dressed when she answered the door. When she looked up and saw it was me, I could see the relief in her face. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She opened the door and I walked in and sat on her bed. I heard her lock the door behind me. I looked over and saw her go over to her dresser. She took off her shirt she had pulled on to answer to the door. She tossed it on top of her dresser and pulled out a pair of pink pajamas. She walked over and sat beside me. The fabric of her pajamas was soft and warm; they felt like they had just been taken out of the wash and smelled just as good. I laid my head on hers as she leaned against my chest. She looked up at me and grinned.

"You're all sweaty" she teased. She sat up and waved her hand gesturing that I smelt bad. I sniffed a bit and then shook my head at the smell. I looked over at her.

"Mind if I take a shower?" I asked her. She shook her head and got up

"I'll lend you a pair of pajamas for tonight" she assured me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I went into the bathroom and got undressed. I set the water so it was warm, but wouldn't burn off my skin. I stepped into the shower and let the water poor onto me. I shut my eyes. The water felt nice. I thought for a bit and heard foot steps. I thought it was just Rouge picking up my clothes for the wash, but I soon felt her creep up behind me. I turned and looked. She had undressed and was now in the shower with me. She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder. I rubbed my head against hers and I could have sworn she was purring. We stood like that for awhile, but it didn't feel like it was long enough.

When we finally got out of the shower, I had given Rouge a kiss on the head. I looked over and saw Rouge had pulled out her black gown and had got me a pair of light blue boxer shorts. I pulled them on and watched her pull on the gown. Even after everything I had done with Rouge, I still felt a blush cross my face seeing her in the gown. She looked at me and giggled. I went over to the coach and sat down. She was coming to sit with me, when there was a knock at the door. She walked over and peeked out. She giggled and opened the door. My eyes widened when I saw Amy walk in, carrying two suit cases. I blinked and looked at Rouge.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" she teased "Amy and I are room mates now" she giggled. I blushed as Amy set the suit cases on top of Rouge's dresser and poured her clothes into an empty drawer. I saw a few outfits that looked like Rouge's gown and another that looked rather erotic. I gulped a bit and turned away when Amy started to remove her dress. Rouge walked over to me and tilted her head "Would you like to stay here too?" she asked "Or we could all pitch in to get an apartment together" she asked me. I thought for a moment. Amy, Rouge and I all in our own place; no GUN bugging us, no Neo or Shadow or Knuckles. I looked up at her and our eyes met. I could tell she knew my answer as she giggled. I watched her look over at Amy and Amy smiled and ran over hugging me, now dressed in a gown like Rouge's, only tinted pink. Rouge smiled and walked over to me. Amy helped me up and the two of them led me over to the bed. They laid me down and each one laid on either side of me. I watched and soon drifted to sleep with them. That's right no sex you sick perverts!

Morning came and woke me up. Rouge and Amy had already woken up and were packing. I got up and found that Rouge had folded me a black T-shirt and blue pants over the couch. I got dressed and gave them each a good morning kiss. I told them I was going to tell Jenn what was happening and they agreed. As I left I felt one of them pat my back end. I went to Jenn's room and knocked on her door. She answered with a hug smile on her face

"You rang?" she joked. I smirked

"Is your Neo awake yet?" I asked her

"No, he's a lazy bum" she said "I kept him up all night laughing" she explained. I nodded to her

"Hey listen, I need to tell you something" I started

"Yes? What do you need to tell me?" she asked playfully. I sighed and bit my lip, but before I could say anything she spoke up "You're leaving me aren't you?" she sniffed. I sighed and thought

"Well not in the way you may be asking" I said sighing. Her eyes watered

"I knew it" she said starting to sob.

"Well it's just, Rouge and Amy invited me to live at this apartment down town with them; they want me to go so that they can afford it" I explained to her. She sighed and turned away

"I understand" she replied softly "I was going to move back to my house anyway, I was planning on bringing Shadow, Mephiles and Neo with me, but not Knuckles, he's too gay to function" she giggled. I chuckled and nodded. I went back to my room after a few jokes and told Rouge and Amy what had just been discussed. They had everything already fixed up and ready for us to leave, but I needed to do something first. I went across the hall and told the doctor what was happening. He nodded and wished me farewell. He was stuck here due to his promise. He thanked me again for getting him out that little white room and I couldn't help but give him a hug before heading out. I heard him fake cry as I left the room

"They grow up so fast" he managed to say without laughing. I looked back at him and grinned. He chuckled and I waved him good bye. I went downstairs with Rouge and Amy. We told the secretary about our move. She registered it and we went outside. Rouge had taken her car out of storage and packed our bags in the back. Rouge and Amy rode in front and I sat in the back. I watched the GUN base fade into the distance.

It was an hour drive, but we finally got to the apartment. The three of us carried our bags upstairs and we headed up to our room. Rouge had gotten the key in advance and opened the door for us. We walked in and there was a door on the left side of the room and two on the right. There was a large window on the opposite side of the room. I checked the door on the left; it was a large bedroom, with one massive bed with two dressers. There were three drawers on the side of the bed. I put my clothes in there and Rouge and Amy each got a dresser. There was a small door which led to a bathroom with a tub that looked like it could easily fit all three of us plus five more. I went to the other two doors, one led to a kitchen, the other a small storage room. We spent most of the time decorating and unpacking. It was 5 p.m. when we finished, so we went out for dinner. We went to a small diner down the block, so as you can guess we walked.

After we finished eating we returned to the apartment. It was six when we got back. We were tired, but Rouge said she had a surprise for Amy and me. We went to the bed, I was back in my blue boxer shorts and Amy was in her pink tinted gown. We waited until Rouge came in wearing her black tinted gown. She crawled into the bed with us and I think you can guess the rest. Once we finished, I started to quickly doze off into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a dark ally way, or I was looking down on one. Rouge was walking around in it and looking for something. She stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay James, the joke's over" she yelled. Suddenly, without warning, a pair of hands wrapped around her waste. She jumped and turned to see who it was. It looked like my silhouette. She giggled "Silly, what was that for?" she looked at my silhouette and then her eyes widened. She gasped, but before she could scream, a demonic pinkish-purple hand covered her mouth. They stepped out of the shadows, revealing a purple and pink version of Mephiles.

"It's time I get rid of you" it cackled. It put a hand on her throat and began to squeeze. I watched Rouge struggle, when suddenly a black blur knocked the pink thing off of Rouge. It landed and Rouge ran behind it. It stood up and looked almost like a black cat, but without a tail and it was in a pitch black ninja outfit. The pink freak got up and looked up at him. The pink thing charged at him, but he quickly jumped and kicked its head into the ground. He turned to Rouge and signaled for her to run. She nodded and ran off. I watched the ninja and pink thing fight, but in the end the ninja won. He left as the pink freak faded into the shadows.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around and saw Amy and Rouge lying on either side of me. I sighed deeply and got up. I got dressed and went to our new kitchen. I decided to make breakfast for the three of us. I managed to forge together a couple of toast and eggs for the three of us. I hoped it was good enough for the two of them. I wanted to make it up to them for all the stuff they've done for me. I set up two trays, one for each of them and brought to our room. I walked in as they were waking up and gave them each a tray with toast and eggs.

"What's all this?" Amy asked. I shrugged

"Just felt like doing something for you guys" I explained. Rouge giggled

"You mean outside of bed?" she joked. The three of us laughed as they ate. I sat down on the foot of the bed and waited for them to finish eating. They ate and then got dressed. We went to the main room and hooked up the TV, then sat down to watch it.

**Jenn's POV**

I turned back to my bed after having said goodbye to James. Neo was staring at me,

"Why was he here?" he asked, a scowl on his face. I frowned and sat down on the bed, wrapping my arms around Neo' neck,

"Oh he was just here to tell me he was leaving, he was just here to say goodbye…he's not going to be living with us anymore" I responded, looking towards the floor. I heard him sniffle and was suddenly I was knocked on the ground with Neo on top,

"This is the greatest day of my life! Well until his funeral…you didn't hear that…" he chuckled nervously and hugged me tightly, "Now let us celebrate this joyous day" he grinned. I giggled, then coughed,

"I'm still sick…I don't want you catching it" I replied to his suggestion. He frowned and sat back down on the bed,

"Oh alright then…I'm going back to bed…I haven't had much sleep the past few night" he chuckled, turning over and quickly falling asleep. I giggled and got up, pulling my dress on and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. I sat down at our usual table, but somehow it felt different. I thought for a moment and remembered James wasn't there anymore that's why it felt different. I got some food and sat back down, wondering if I was ever going to see him again. I was quickly interrupted from my thoughts when I saw two black and red blurs run in front of my face. I soon realized it was Shadow and Knuckles, but I couldn't make out what they were saying; all I could understand was,

"GIVE ME THOSE BACK…DON'T SHOW ANYBODY OR I'LL FREAKEN KILL YOU!!" I shrugged, assuming it was Shadow chasing Knuckles. The second time they came around, I saw a picture fly by and I caught it. I looked at it and saw it was a picture of Shadow in a pink frilly dress. A bet he lost I'm assuming. I shrugged again and pocketed the photo for blackmail purposes.

When I was done my breakfast I headed towards Mephiles' room to see what he was up to. When I walked into his room he was sprawled out on his bed reading a fashion magazine, still wearing the sweater I gave him. I giggled and closed the door behind me, "Hi Mephiles…watcha reading?" I asked him. He jumped and quickly stored the magazines where I assumed he had previously found them,

"Oh uh…nothing…h-how are you?" he stuttered, an obvious blush creeping across his cheeks. I snickered and sat down on his bed, giving him a warm hug,

"It's ok to want to be interested in fashion…I think more guys should, then they would understand women more" I tried to explain to him. He nodded slowly and looked away,

"So…umm…what brings you here?" he asked, turning back to me. I shrugged,

"Just came to see my best buddy. Is that okay with you?" I asked him. He nodded and returned the hug I had given him,

"So umm…do you like the Christmas present I gave you? I really liked this sweater you gave me…its warm" he smirked. I nodded, blushing a little,

"It's very thoughtful of you…did you know James isn't part of GUN anymore?" I asked him. I saw him shake his head, "He moved out this morning…it kind of feels empty without him…" I sighed, getting up off the bed, "Well I have to go see someone…see you later" I then left, not giving Mephiles enough time to respond. I calmly walked the hallways, thinking about how much fun I had with James, all the good and bad times we had. I never got to know him that well, which I thought really sucked. I decided to go see Eggman. I went to his room door and knocked softly on his door. I saw him open it and look down at me,

"Yes? What do you want? Oh, it's you.. What would you like?" he asked me, crossing his arms over his chest. I blushed a little,

"Well seeing that James is gone now…I was wondering if you would be my new friend. I kind of don't really have friends here…" I responded. He frowned and pulled out a booklet that seemed to be titled 'script' and he flipped through it,

"I thought we were friends. Oh well." I saw him walk over to his computer and he typed something and a page called 'friends list' popped up. I saw him quickly type my name in, and then closed it, coming back over to me, "There you're my friend now. Good day to you" with that he closed the door. I huffed and went back to my room, how rude of him.

I spent the whole day in my room keeping Neo company while he slept and did tasks like clean my room and help Vector, Charmy and Espio settle in to their new quarters. When all that was done, I returned to my room for a long sleep, only to be awakened the next morning by a loud bang and a scream that sounded oddly like Shadow again. I quickly got up and looked out the door. Sure enough, it was Shadow again, but it seemed he was trying to beat on Knuckles. I assumed Knuckles showed people the pictures and Shadow was getting his revenge. I shrugged and closed my door. Tomorrow was finally going to be New Years!


	13. Chapter 12

_**Section 5: New Years**_

Chapter 12

**James' POV**

It had been a simple day for Rouge, Amy and me. After watching TV we went out to eat and then returned and watched more TV. It was a boring day really. Once night fall came we played around and soon drifted to bed. I had dreamt of Rouge and Amy and what might happen if they started acting like Jenn and wanted me to pick between them. I woke up several times during the night from small nightmares.

After the night of waking up and going to bed I woke up a last time. I looked at the clock and it was 5 in morning, too early to get up, but too late to go back to bed. I sighed and got out of bed, not waking the other two. I got dressed and threw on my grey wind breaker that Rouge had gotten me for Christmas. I decided to go for a walk around town. I left a small note by the bed before heading out to go for a walk. Once I got outside I saw people walking around, some were decorating for New Years tomorrow night. I walked around the block and was surprised to see the joint where I had found Strike was at the corner of my apartment. I looked at the door, it said open. I decided I should drop in and thank him for everything; he'd helped me a bit since the whole Nova thing. I walked in and my face fell red. My eyes are poor, but they managed to see Strike and Mimi through the door to the back room. They were doing stuff I'd rather not share with you. I noticed no one else was in the bar, so that would explain why they were at it. I left the bar, deciding it would be rude to disturb them. I walked down to road and looked around. I found a large clearing on the outskirts of the city. I decided to keep walking in a straight line. I walked and watched the snow fall. What is it that causes snow to fall? It was something I had always wondered since it started snowing, no one ever told me. I watched the snow and thought of where it came from and what it was. I knew it was water, but why would water take on such a form? When cold it becomes ice, when hot it evaporates, so what made it become snow? I thought for awhile and decided water didn't need a reason to do what it did. I kept walking and soon realized I was in a weird place. It was empty, filled with dead looking trees. I turned and saw the snow had covered my foot prints. I looked around and decided to get back home.

"Chaos… CONTROL!" I boomed. I shut my eyes and waited. I opened my eyes and saw I hadn't moved. I tried again a few times before deciding it wasn't working. I gulped, without my powers I was completely defenseless. I looked around and saw small creepy red eyes looking at me from every angle. I took a deep breath and thought. I heard foot steps all around me. I felt sweat roll down my face as it started to get colder. I tried to relax, but every time I was almost calm, something else startled me. I was beginning to, for once in my life, feel scared. I looked up and everything seemed to be getting dark. I had no idea what time it was, but it looked like a storm was brewing. I gulped and looked to see the red eyes still watching me. I started to shake, both from the cold and my fear. I had never felt so helpless, it scared me. Soon I saw a pair of eyes approaching me. I gulped and tried to back up, but tripped backwards. I fell on my back side and hit my head on a dead tree. I slowly blacked out as the red eyes around me approached.

I woke up and my head hurt horridly. I looked around and lucky me, the lights were off. I sighed and tried to stand up, but felt something restraining my arms and legs. I heard the metal clangs and realized I was held by chains. I pressed my chin against my chest and felt my fur. My clothes were gone. I clenched my fists and my gloves were gone too, meaning I had no supplies either. I shut my eyes and prayed my Chaos Control would work, but it didn't. I sighed and let myself drop to the ground. I don't know how long I had been gone, but I knew Rouge and Amy would be upset. I had said on my note I'd be back by lunch time and I had a feeling I had been out far longer then that. I sighed and thought of them. If I was going to die, I wanted to die happy. I thought back to all the fun things Rouge and Amy did with me. No not the stuff in bed you perverts, the actual playing around and stuff. I sighed and drifted into thought.

I think it was an hour before I was disturbed from my thought. I heard foot steps and a dim light flicked on. I squinted as my eyes adjusted and saw a shadowed figure step towards me. Once my eyes adapted I saw them. They were about six feet tall and were covered in a black robe. I squinted, but couldn't see a face or any features. They stopped in front of me and I looked up at them. They said something, but it was in such a weird language I couldn't understand, maybe it was French. I watched them as they looked at me. They repeated themselves and I assumed they wanted an answer. I shrugged shaking my head

"Je ne comprends pas francais?" I told them, it means I don't understand French for those of you out there who don't speak French. Suddenly they coughed and cleared their throat.

"Are you Symbiote Blue?" he asked, his voice seemed cracked. I looked at him and squinted

"Who's asking?" I asked him tilting my head, but keeping my view on him. He shook his head.

"Stubborn… I am" he answered. I lowered my eye lids, but decided I was in no position to be making demands. I nodded at him. He seemed to chuckle, or crackle or something. I turned away and left through a small door. I sighed, but was glad they left the light. I looked around and saw I was in a weird lab of some sort. It was silvery colored, with plenty of tables and weird looking instruments. Some of them made me shiver. I waited, until I decided he wasn't coming back. I lowered my head and thought of what in god's name I was going to do. It took awhile, but I eventually remembered one weapon I may still have. I pressed my chin against my chest again and ruffled the fluff on my chest. After awhile of fiddling it fell out. I looked down at the small pin. I kept it incase I was required to pick lock and at the moment I needed to. The chains gave me the reach to grab it. I put it between my lips and managed to pick my right hand free, then picked off the rest. I got up and rubbed my wrists as I looked around. I put the pin away and saw I had no shoes either. I crept over to the door. I looked out and my eyes widened at what I saw. There was the black robed man, but his hood was down. He was human and at the moment very glad. This was probably because of the woman kneeled down in front of him. She was dressed in a revealing, yet demonic, outfit. I felt a slight blush cross my face as I looked around. It was a large room; the man was sitting on a heart shaped bed with his 'friend'. I couldn't see any other doors, but there was a small passageway to my left. I held my breath and put my back to the wall. I slowly crept down the passage. I turned to my left to see if the coast was clear and my eyes shot open. I heard a pair of foot steps coming from down the hall way. I gulped and pressed myself against the wall. I quickly made my way back to the door, but waited in the shadows near it. I looked down the hall and saw a tall red haired woman come down the hallway. She was headed right for me, but stopped in her tracks. She glared at the man in the robe and started screaming at him in French. The man got up and started yelling at her. I managed to squeeze around them without being seen. I went down the hallway cautiously, until I heard the man scream loudly. I turned and heard foot steps coming towards me. I saw a light and realized they had a flash light, so I booted it down the hallway. I ran as fast as I could, which didn't mean fast without my shoes. I looked back and heard them stop. I froze, but then started running even faster once I heard dogs barking viciously. I shut my eyes and rushed as fast I could as I heard the dogs and people getting closer. I opened my eyes in time to see a turn. I was going left or right. I looked right and quickly turned to run left. The right was a door, but it was guarded by the biggest black bear I had ever seen. I looked ahead and saw this hallway was empty, with little light. I heard the bear growling at the dogs, but then I heard him chasing with the dogs, coming down the hallway. I gulped and ran even faster. I looked ahead and saw it was a dead end. I looked around and saw two doors, one on either side of the hallway. I turned around and heard the foot steps getting louder. I thought and knew what to do. I started running towards the foot steps. I saw the man, his dogs, the bear and both women running at me. I squinted my eyes and ran faster. They all charged at my screaming as I ran to the left wall. I jumped and kicked myself off the wall, soaring over the mob. I landed and rushed down the hall. I turned back to see them stop and turn around. I looked ahead and saw the door the bear was guarding. I heard the man scream at me and I grabbed the door handle. I pulled it open and my eyes widened. There, standing before me was a massive green, cat-like creature. Its right arm was completely metallic and his left eye was a red light. Its left ear was partly metal. He looked down at me. I stepped back and heard the mob behind me stop in their tracks. I looked back to even the bear had stopped. I looked back up at the green cat and he seemed to smile. He patted my head and walked past me. I watched him as he walked briskly down the hall. I watched as he beat on them one at a time.

**Jenn's POV**

I woke up the next morning and looked around. It was about 10 o'clock I assumed. I yawned and got out of bed, deciding to take a shower since Neo was sleeping. I was in the shower for two hours and heard a knock on my door. I wrapped myself in a towel and opened the door. There stood Amy in a detective outfit with Rouge in a cop outfit behind her,

"Where were you on the night of this morning?" Amy asked me. I blushed,

"Umm…taking a shower?" I responded. Amy looked me over with her giant magnifying glass. Rouge then stepped forward,

"We're looking for a missing person" she showed me a picture of James, "Have you seen this person?" she asked me. I nodded,

"That's James the hedgehog…" I said. Rouge nodded,

"I see, when was the last time you saw James?" she asked me. I frowned,

"A couple of days ago when he moved away…" my eyes filled with tears, "I haven't seen him since…I miss him so much…" I cried. Rouge patted my shoulder,

"Miss, we need you to stay focused. James is missing and we need your help to find where he is" she comforted me, "Does he have any relatives around here?" she asked me. I thought for a moment, wiping my eyes,

"I think Eggman is kind of his dad or something…" I responded. Amy exclaimed after I said that,

"To Eggman!" she said, pointing her magnifying glass towards Eggman's room. I peeked my head out when they were going down the hallway,

"Can I come?" I asked them. I then heard a voice from behind me,

"Your not going anywhere without getting some clothes on first" I turned around and Neo was standing behind me, his arms crossed. I blushed and quickly got dressed, trailing after Rouge and Amy. When I got to them they were talking to Eggman in low whispers. I shrugged and walked over to them,

"So do any of you know where James _might_ be?" I asked them. They all turned to me and shook their heads. I shrugged and decided I should have a little fun before I go on the search for James. I quietly crept into Mephiles' room and snuck up behind him, "Hello!" I giggled. Mephiles jumped a little and turned to me, obviously doing something he wasn't suppose to and no not something disgusting you perves out there,

"Oh hey Jenn…I was just umm…trying on some new products I umm…bought for you…" he blushed. I giggled and hugged him,

"You're so silly Mephiles…nice eyelids by the way…purple is your color" I smiled. He blushed more and hugged back,

"Do you wanna umm…give me a minute and I could get washed up and we could do something?" he smirked. I blushed a little and nodded,

"Sure…go ahead" I replied. He got up off the bed and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and came back with sexy clothing on. I giggled,

"Aww your so cute Mephi…are those for me too?" I teased. I heard the door open and caught a glimpse of Neo at the corner of my eye,

"Hi Jenn I-" he stopped in mid sentence and I saw flames come from his eyes. I gulped and put my hands in front of me,

"It's not what it seems…nothing was happening…he was showing me…" but before I could finish, he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Because of his strength, the door fell over and left him standing there glaring. When he tried to put the door back up, one of the walls gave in. He growled and continued to try, but every time the same thing happened. Let's just say there's no more GUN base in the East and everyone was out of a job. I sighed and picked up what was left of my stuff and headed out in the cold to find somewhere to work.

I eventually decided to go to the bar I always see James in. I walked over to the bar and sat down on the stool, putting my bag beside my stool and laid my head down on the bar. I looked over to the bar tender that was doing her usual tasks. I sighed and held up a hand,

"Can I get a strawberry daiquiri over here" I asked her. Almost immediately one appeared in front of me and I drank from it. "So…do you guys have any job openings?" I asked her. She completely ignored my question. I sighed and laid my head back down on the bar 'til she was done. I decided to go explore the bar to see if there was anything I could find. I found a door that led to a room, but before I could get to it I was stopped by the bar tender and decided to sit back down and wait for her to finish.

She was finally finished at 1 am in the morning. She sat down on the stool behind the counter, seeming to sigh in fatigue. I looked up and rubbed my eyes,

"You look like you need some help here…" I said to her. She shook her head,

"No I'm fine thank you" she assured me. I sighed and laid my head back down,

"Alright then…then there's probably no jobs for me here then…" I said to her. She stopped me,

"Actually" she said pointing over at a stage to my left, "You can perform there whenever you want. Any money you make, you keep" she said. I stared at her,

"You mean like…a stripper?" I asked her. She shrugged,

"Anything you think you can do to make money" she replied, stretching. I blushed and shook my head,

"No I'm ok…I don't think my body would be good enough to do that anyways" I sighed, lowering my head. I heard her giggle,

"Oh don't think that way. The guys who come in here are too drunk to tell the difference between a woman and a bottle" she assured me. I got up and walked over to the stage and touched the pole silently, then looked over at her. The girl looked around, "No one's here, give it a shot" she giggled. I blushed and did a few unmentionable things on the pole and felt weird doing it. When I was done I looked over at her. She was giggling, "You've never done anything like this before have you?" she put her hand over her mouth, "Are you a virgin?" she teased. I blushed a deep red and looked away,

"No" I said in kind of an offensive tone. She tilted her head,

"Then how did you entertain them when you did that?" she asked. I blushed,

"Well…I'd rather not talk about it" I blushed a deeper red. She giggled and waved a hand and gestured it was ok. I turned away and decided to practice a little more.

**James' POV**

I stretched, getting my clothes back on. I sighed looking over at the large cat as I approached the ground. This mysterious cat had taken out the mob that was chasing me and found me my gear and he was now flying me in a small escape pod back to the out skirts of the city. I thanked him again and I hopped down to hit the ground. Suddenly as I landed something hit me. I had never told him my name, yet he knew who I was. I thought some more and remembered what Strike had told me about Dr. Mecha. I turned and saw his ship disappear into the sky. I finally found Dr. Mecha and I let get away.

"Damn it…" I muttered. I sighed and headed back to my apartment. I sighed, then remembered how long I was gone and bolted for the room. When I opened the door I saw Rouge, Amy and Eggman all seeming to get ready for a big trip and I realized they were going to look for me. When I walked in their faces lit up.

"JAMES!!" they all roared at once. I sighed as Rouge and Amy tackled me and smothered me in hugs and kisses. After the little reunion Eggman stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well, as you have been found, I shall return to my base, now that GUN has been destroyed, I am free to resume my research, I discovered something called Extreme Gears and they've caught me interest" he explained. I nodded to him as he packed up his gear and headed out.

"I'll go get changed" Rouge giggled, that's when I noticed she was in a very revealing police outfit. I sighed as she left. I sat down on the coach. I looked up to see Amy walking over to me, looking a bit upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She bit her lip.

"James…" she started "I… I have to tell you something" she cleared her throat looking up at me "I still have feelings for Sonic… I know I don't have a chance, but I still love him" she said. I smiled and got up hugging her.

"Then go to him dear Amy" I told her. She looked up me sweetly and pecked my cheek. She headed to the door and I realized her bags were packed beside the door. I waved her good-bye as she left.

"So she's gone?" Rouge asked walking in wearing her purple leather outfit.

"Ya…" I replied. She sighed and seemed to avoid eye contact with me.

"That means we're pretty much dating then, huh?" she asked. I nodded, seeming unsure. She took a deep breathe "James… I'm not sure I could go along with a real relationship, it was just a big game with Amy around, but if it's just you and me… I just can't…" she seemed to almost cry. It felt like me heart had just been torn out and crushed. I held back my tears and nodded to her.

"Alright, I understand…" I lied. She looked at me and kissed me softly.

"James… I'm so sorry" she said as she quickly rushed to our room door "Besides… we can't afford the place without Amy…" she tried to joke. She vanished into her room and I shut my eyes. My love was just a big game was it? Well I don't want to feel that kind of pain. Time I let myself restart, after all, unlike everyone else, I can. I quickly tore off my clothes and headed to the window. I opened it and stood on the railing. I put my arms out and nodded. I put one hand on my hip, grabbing at the patch, putting the box in my glove, my gloves and shoes were all I was taking with me.

"Good-bye, James the hedgehog" I announced as I let myself fall. I tore off the patch as I fell and felt my memories slowly slip away as I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
